Amo de la muerte
by AmaleArt
Summary: Harry es dejado en la puerta de los Dursley, pero... ¿que pasara cuando la muerte decida cumplir una promesa que hizo al único que logró burlarlo de aquel trio de hermanos Peverell?
1. Chapter 1

Pareja: Tom (Voldemort)/Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

Nueva historia, espero que disfruten de mi historia, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola.

O~O

 **Capítulo 1**

Así que al final si había aparecido alguien digno en la línea familiar de Ignotus Peverell, la muerte se levantó en toda su gloria con su negro manto ondeando a su alrededor y con presteza se trasladó donde la sangre del ultimo de aquel trio de hermanos lo llamaba, obligándolo a cumplir la promesa hecha hacia siglos atrás.

Apareció frente a una monótona casa en una calle donde no había nada que llamara la atención o distinguiera a una casa de otra, el silencio del lugar solo era roto por el llanto de un infante que se encontraba enrollado en unas mantas dentro de una cesta frente al número cuatro de Privet Drive, se acercó al chiquillo, la mayor parte de ella maldiciendo el día en que tuvo que aceptar aquella promesa con Ignotus, era la muerte no tenía por qué hacer de niñera para un mocoso y mucho menos podría llegar a verlo como un amo.

Las vacías cuencas miraron a su alrededor, no podía sentir ninguna otra presencia en los alrededores fuera de aquellos que dormían plácidamente en la comodidad de sus casas ajenos a todo y esto molesto a el oscuro ser viendo una vez más la incompetencia de esa asquerosa especie, es decir ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurrió dejar a un infante en la calle? o mejor dicho ¿acaso las repugnantes criaturas que vivían en esa casa eran sordas o qué? Miro al infante, de cabello negro y piel pálida que en esos momentos se encontraba sonrojada demostrando el tiempo que llevaba dejando oír su llanto sin ser atendido por nadie, aunque lo sorprendió el gran poder que tenía ese mocoso, podía ver claramente el manto de magia que lo protegía.

-Bien mocoso… tengo un trato que cumplir y alguien que complacer…- dijo susurrando lo último, quedo pensativo un momento como si tuviera una disputa interna hasta que dando un asentimiento afirmativo su apariencia comenzó a mutar hasta convertirse en una gran serpiente que procedió a envolviéndose alrededor del menor mientras mostraba sus afilados colmillos- A partir de hoy tendrás una parte de mí y te llamare amo, conmigo no deberás temer a ninguna criatura, pero lamentablemente no puedo protegerte de los de tu especie, aun así con tu poder junto al mío podrás conseguir lo que desees, Pero… tomare algo cambio- dijo y su lengua bífida acaricio la mejilla del infante, el cual lo miraba confundido, pero sin miedo.

Ha medida que las palabras eran pronunciadas una bruma oscura comenzó a formarse alrededor de ellos creando una pequeña tormenta con luces parpadeantes que brillaban como rayos iluminando de manera terrorífica aquella particular escena.

Cuando las últimas palabras siseadas se perdieron en la bruma que los envolvía procedió a morder al menor, el pequeño grito esta vez de dolor y unos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda de una tonalidad única se posaron adoloridos en la serpiente que mordía su hombro. La muerte se concentró y extrajo de si aquella parte de ella misma que fue la responsable de que en esos momentos se encontrara hay y la pasó, era una parte importante de su esencia y por ende de su poder que cedió a regañadientes por un lado y con esperanzas y expectativas por otro.

Sentía al pelinegro moverse y retorcerse, pero no se detuvo hasta que el regalo que le concediera quedo asimilado y aceptado en ese pequeño cuerpo que callo inconsciente una vez finalizado el traspaso, alejándose la oscura serpiente pudo sentir más que ver como su poder se iba adaptando quedando reflejado como una serpiente tatuada que subiría desde su espalda hasta reposar en sus hombros y cuya cabeza yacía sobre su pecho escuchando el suave palpitar del infante. Siendo esta la marca de su vínculo un símbolo que fuera testigo de su pacto.

Tenía que admitir que le costó un poco integrar ese pedazo de alma ajena a la del niño, de tal forma que le permitió borrar esa horrible cicatriz del infantil rostro.

Orgulloso de su trabajo miro al niño, se le veía dormir apaciblemente como si segundos antes no hubiera soportado un horrible dolor y el aura a su alrededor se hizo más brillante, las puntas de sus cabello se tornaron rojas y su piel se había vuelto de un rosa saludable. De la serpiente parecieron brotar cuatro luces de colores, tres brillaban en todo su esplendor como luceros mientras la última brillaba a media luz al igual que una estrella moribunda.

-Mortem ¿Cómo te encuentras?- indago la luz de color rojo titilando a medida que "hablaba" con una voz suave y maternal que en esos momentos tenía una nota de preocupación.

-E estado mejor- respondieron tanto la serpiente como la luz plateada casi moribunda en una sola voz cansada.

-No entiendo en que estaba pensando Hades- reprocho la luz azul con voz profunda y seria.

-uhhhhyyyyy, alguien está enojado- dijo una voz burlesca e infantil que provenía de la luz verde.

-No sé de qué hablas, además ¿Quién fue el principal culpable de esto?- contesto la luz azul con aparente indiferencia.

-Waaaa, nuestro querido juez se siente abandonado- contesto provocándolo la luz verde obviando intencionalmente la última pregunta de su contraparte azul.

-Ummnn, ¿no les parece que mi apariencia es divida?- cuestiono la serpiente mirando con adoración sus negras escamas.

-Claro mí mismo, con tu comentario ayudas mucho- comento cansada y un tanto irritada por la discusión la luz plateada, ella solo quera descasar.

-Amargado- susurro la serpiente mirando a otro lado.

-¡Silencio!

Demando la única presencia femenina del lugar con evidente disgusto y todos los demás callaron.

-No estamos para andar discutiendo, Mortem…

-¿Sí?- cuestionaron los dos portadores del mismo nombre.

-Tú- dijo acercándose a la serpiente- Encárgate de cuidar y educar al pequeño, Hades sabe qué hace "o eso espero" –lo último fue un preocupado pensamiento que no se vio exclamado en voz- y Los demás a seguir con nuestro papel, adiós Hades – susurro desapareciendo.

Cuando la luz roja desapareció las demás la siguieron despidiéndose cada una con mayor o menor entusiasmo de la serpiente y/o el infante a medida que se iban la bruma negra alrededor de ellos desapareció dejándolos de nuevo en el monótono lugar abrasados por la frialdad de la noche.

Una vez solo Mortem volvió a cambiar, quitándose el manto que lo hacía invisible ante cualquier presencia y tomando una forma tangible más adecuada que le permitiera trasladar al pelinegro a un lugar seguro, tomo la apariencia de un hermoso hombre casi etéreo con una camisa de seda negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, con un sedoso cabello negro y ojos plateados como mercurio líquido, la ex serpiente aprecio su nueva apariencia y una vez satisfecho tomo la cesta donde se encontraba el durmiente infante.

Se preguntaba por qué Hades lo había elegido a él de entre todos para cuidarlo y no solo eso sino que había elegido su parte más orgullosa y vanidosa para tal tarea, miro con expresión cansada y fastidiada al mocoso, si, para él era un mocoso, no era feo por el contrario podría decir que en el futuro tendría una belleza que deslumbraría no solo a las criaturas sino también a las repugnantes masas humanas, eso le dio una nueva perspectiva de su trabajo como guardián de la criatura durmiente entre sus brazos, sus ojos brillaron en emoción, por supuesto que ese niño nunca sería tan bello y perfecto como él claro ésta, pero lo haría alguien inteligente y preparado tanto en el mundo muggle como mágico y junto a su aceptable belleza todos verían representada la elegancia, porte y hermosura de la muerte.

Sonriendo caminó sin un rumbo fijo preguntándose a donde llevarlo ya que era consciente que, lo que era él, no cuidaría solo a un mocoso, él solo se encargaría de educarlo no de cambiar pañales, en su mente comenzó a rememorar las diferentes opciones para la nueva familia del pequeño Harry, tenía que ser gente tolerante y abierta a nuevas posibilidades, estuvo pensando por lagos minutos hasta que abrió los ojos con resolución.

-"tal vez esa familia que acaba de perder a su hijo sería una buena opción"- pensó viendo en su mente a una joven pareja que su destino futuro no se veía bendecido con ninguna descendencia, eran perfectos, concluyo al final. Camino en dirección a donde era el hogar de los Phelps que esa noche unirían su destino al que ahora era el amo de la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

O~O

 **Capítulo 2**

Adara Phelps entro en el cuarto de su hijo, estaba feliz no solo por la fecha en particular que se celebraba ese día, más bien porque ya habían pasado siete años desde que ese hermoso pequeño de ojos esmeralda y rebelde cabello azabache con puntas rojas entrara en sus vidas y junto a él llego Mortem el "adorado familiar animal" de la familia.

Había sido muy extraño cuando en medio de la noche se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, ella no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, la pérdida de su hijo y la terrible noticia de que ninguno de sus embarazos llegaría a feliz término azotaba su mente una y otra vez, su esposo trataba de consolarla a su manera y ella lo agradecía, pero a la vez sufría porque sabía que el principal sueño de ambos era tener un niño y formar una familia.

Recordó que cuando eso sucedió se encontraban en la cocina, su esposo había preparado una cena ligera y a su gusto tratando de instarla a comer, ya que llevaba un día entero sin probar bocado y ya lo estaba preocupando lo suficiente para que una expresión se formara en su rostro algo poco común en él, se levantó con la gracia que la caracterizaba e insto a su esposo a acompañarla a recibir a la visita, ella no era una persona que se dejara ver vencida tan fácilmente, podía estar destruida por dentro y aun así ante los demás siempre tendría un actitud firme y decidida por lo menos de su casa para fuera.

Se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, pero antes de llegar descubrieron en la entrada de su hogar una figura etérea casi irreal, era como ver uno de esos hermosos ángeles de los cuentos de hadas y esas grandes ilustraciones de artistas famosos, pero este era real. Inmediatamente su esposo se puso delante de ella como un escudo para defenderla, ese deslumbrante ser los miro con sus inhumanos ojos plateados, podía sentir como los analizaba buscando algo que al parecer encontró y satisfecho les dedico una sonrisa arrogante.

Adara mentiría si dijera que por un momento no temió por su vida y la de su compañero, la criatura frente a ellos era hermosa y atrayente, pero había algo en ese ser que le provocaba una extraña mezcla de tranquilidad y miedo, en su actitud no había nada amenazante y fuera de esa sonrisa arrogante sus ojos le hicieron saber que no estaba en peligro, aun no dejaba de sentir un escalofrió temeroso recorrer su cuerpo ante su presencia; cuando sintió a su esposo estremecerse sutilmente supo que el compartía sus mismo sentimiento, se acercaron a aquel hambre como en una especie de trance el magnetismo atrayente superando su miedo y este les ofreció con voz suave y engañosa la oportunidad de tener a un niño, un bebe para criar y ver crecer… esta revelación vino con la presentación del niño más lindo que hubiera visto en su vida de rebelde cabello azabache con las puntas de color rojo -como cuando se pintan el cabello y dejan crecer las raíces- piel pálida y un halo brilloso que cubría todo su pequeño cuerpecito.

Había quedado innegablemente prendada de aquel niño, analizo con recelo al etéreo ser, si debía admitirlo esa situación era demasiada perfecta para ser verdad, él podría ser un demonio burlándose de su deseo de ser padres o un ángel que se apiado de ellos, sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente al deslumbrante niño en la cesta y se dio cuenta que no le importaban los orígenes de la criatura, no eran religiosa y si aquel niño era el hijo de un demonio que traería destrucción o un santo que traería salvación poco importaba, solo le interesaba el hecho que sería su niño, su pequeño.

La dama compartió una mirada con su esposo, en los ojos de este también brillaba la aceptación compartida con la de ella, tomando un respiro y con voz firme, pero respetuosa pregunto al etéreo ser que era lo que pedía a cambio de su ofrecimiento, este los miro con aprobación, con su extraña voz le pregunto acerca de que estarían dispuestos a hacer a cambio del niño.

Su esposo tomo su mano, ella la apretó un poco dándole seguridad para las palabras que diría a continuación y que seguramente serian su condena de ser aquello en verdad la tentación de un demonio, con la mirada firme su amado pronuncio aquellas simples pero verdaderas palabras.

-Lo que sea…

Por su parte Adara sintió un cálido cosquilleo apoderarse de ella al ver a su querido esposo enfrentarse a tal situación solo por hacerla feliz y sintió que su amor por él creció aún más, su atención fue reclamada nuevamente por la criatura que les ofrecía al niño, ella se adelantó y con cuidado extrajo al durmiente de la cesta donde se hallaba y lo acuno en sus brazos encantada al sentir el suave tacto del niño, sintió a su esposo abrazarla desde su espalda y por fin después de mucho tiempo se sintió completa, al fin tenia a la familia que tanto había deseado.

El extraño hombre hablo en ese momento rompiendo el feliz momento que compartían, por un momento se habían olvidado de él, este les había dicho que el pequeño se llamaba Harry James Potter y que cumplía al concluir el séptimo mes, por ultimo dejo bien en claro que él permanecería al lado del niño siendo él quien se encargaría de educarlo, los miro fríamente al decir esas palabras dejándoles advertidos de no interferir con su trabajo, al final les informo que se "comunicaría" con ellos solo de ser necesario.

-Simples mortales, es un mocoso especial el que les estoy dando… espero que sepan apreciarlo y agradecérmelo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que, frente sus sorprendidos ojos, aquel ser etéreo muto su forma a la de una pequeña serpiente de oscuras escamas y ojos plateados rasgados por una fina línea negra, la ahora serpiente se arrastró hacia ellos y subió por una temblorosa Adara hasta llegar a sus brazos donde se encontraba el menor e introducirse –literalmente- en el menor, inmediatamente Adara reviso preocupada al niño y revelo una inusual marca en forma de serpiente de donde se asomó como una bruma la cabeza de la criatura para luego desaparecer.

Trato de calmarse, en ese momento entendió que había quedado sobre ellos la enorme responsabilidad de criar a un niño sumamente especial y diferente, que tal vez vendría con cosas escalofriantes y momentos difíciles, pero en su interior sintió que todo eso valdría la pena. Miro con todo el amor que sentía por él a su esposo y este le dio una cálida y comprensiva sonrisa de esas poco frecuentes en su serio rostro, solo eso necesito para saber que nada más importaba ya solo le quedaba acostumbrarse.

-¿No podías elegir algo más… desapercibido y menos mortal?- pregunto intrigada y reprobadora a la marca de serpiente, pero con una enorme sonrisa, expectante y feliz por fin tenía una familia.

Al día siguiente se movilizaron para adoptar legalmente al pequeño Harry Potter, por respeto de sus antiguos padres habían decidido dejarle el nombre, así pues el pequeño paso a ser Harry John Phelps Golski hijo adoptivo de Adara Phelps de soltera Golski y Christopher Phelps, había sido un proceso relativamente fácil gracias a las influencias de su esposo el cual provenía de una larga lista de políticos y empresarios de los cuales aunque no heredo la profesión si los contactos y relaciones con personas importantes en muchos ámbitos.

-Te agradezco el favor Sachar- dijo Christopher mientras recibía los documentos de adopción debidamente firmado y aprobado de las manos de la morena mujer de azules ojos conocedores, Sachar Jhosefin era una de las jueza más reconocida del momento y amiga de la familia Phelps.

-A sido un placer Christopher, yo más que nadie se lo mucho que deseas tener un hijo- concedió Jhosefin mirándolo comprensiva.

-Sí, ahora por fin lo tengo- dijo revisando los documentos que lo hacía legalmente padre.

Jhosefin miro al joven frente a ella con felicidad, a pesar de que Christopher no siguiera con el linaje político de su familia no se podía negar que era un Phelps, para ella era como un hijo ya que lo había visto crecer, gracias a la asociación con su familia cuando apenas iniciaba su carrera y podía preciarse de ser unas de las pocas personas que podía leer la felicidad y emoción en su inexpresivo y sereno rostro que en esos momentos leían analíticamente los documentos.

Una vez terminado todos los trámites necesarios él se levantó del asiento que había estado ocupando frente al escritorio de la jueza y nuevamente agradeciéndole se marchó.

O~O

Harry desde temprana edad demostró una inteligencia superior a cualquier niño, y eso lo demostró cuando al despertar este se enteraron que con solo un añito ya era capaz de caminar y decir unas cuantas palabras, la principal de todas era "no", al principio había sido difícil, el niño parecía verlos como los extraños que eran, rechazando la presencia de ambos, debieron tener mucha paciencia y con algunos cuantos mimos poco a poco lograron que se acostumbrara a ellos y por fin que después de unas difíciles semanas el pequeño empezó a reconocerlos como sus nuevos padres.

Demás está decir que la nueva madre estaba embelesada con las hermosas esmeralda que eran los ojos de su niño que siempre la veía como si la analizara y que de vez en cuando para completo desconcierto de ambos se volvían dos pozos negros que resultaban ser atemorizantes, pero para ellos ese miedo se eclipsaba con la angelical sonrisa del menor. A sus casi cuatro años ellos se sorprendieron gratamente cuando se dieron cuenta que había aprendido a leer, la vanidosa serpiente le había enseñado, ella era la que más tiempo pasaba con él, nunca lo escucharon quejarse por el contraria parecía disfrutar de las –a su parecer- titánicas clases de la serpiente.

Con sus seis años cumplidos en verdad era considerado un prodigio, se había adelantado tanto a todos sus compañero que en esos momentos no podían hacer más que conseguirle tutores privados, siempre respetando su horario de estudio con la serpiente ¿cómo no ser así? si a su pequeño le encantaba leer, podía devorarse un libro de más de quinientas páginas en menos de dos hora, su memoria y nivel de compresión era increíble y Mortem –como se llamaba su serpenteante compañero- no podía estar más orgulloso. A pesar de eso él pequeño siempre tenía tiempo para salir con ellos y disfrutar de su tiempo en familia, más que todo desde que su tío John Golski el cual siempre los metía en las circunstancias más inverosímiles gracias a su trabajo como "arqueólogo" –que para ella solo era su excusa para viajar por el mundo cumpliendo sus caprichos- había vuelto a su vida después de estar casi tres años en una excavación en Egipto.

Aunque no todo había sido fácil, Mortem no solo se había concentrado en enseñarle conocimientos mundanos, también le había enseñado a controlar su magia y poder, más de una vez los tres –John incluido- habían participado en esa educación, aunque solo para socorrerlo si algo salía mal o proporcionando los sitios adecuados para realizar tal o cual práctica.

Ella no era ninguna tonta y sabía que a pesar de ser los "padres" del niño y cuidar de él, ellos solo eran la tapadera y los que proporcionaban diversión y cuidado a Harry, ya que su educación había sido tomada por la oscura serpiente. En verdad se había sorprendido cuando supo que su pequeño era en realidad un mago.

Había pasado por diferentes etapas hasta que llego a la aceptación, aceptación que la llevo a agradecer la presencia de la vanidosa serpiente ya que ni ella ni su esposo y mucho menos John serian capases de enseñar y educar a Harry en un concepto tan lejano a su comprensión como era la magia o ese tal mundo mágico, pero eso la llevo a descubrir un mundo completamente nuevo y mirar las cosas de un modo diferente… aunque eso no quería decir que le doliese menos el no poder ser de mucha utilidad para su niño.

Poco a poco y con el pasar de los años se habían acostumbrado tanto a la magia y a las cosas "extrañas" que ya eran inmunes al miedo o susto que estas pudieran causar a cualquier otra persona, por el contrario se maravillaba ante el don de Harry.

O~O

-Harry ¿estás listo?- pregunto Adara saliéndose de sus pensamientos y regresando a la realidad.

-Sí madre, ya estoy listo- le respondió cortésmente el menor ya vestido con una camisa blanca, corbata, chaleco y pantalón de color negro, se veía tan elegante y distinguido.

-Te vez muy guapo- dijo haciendo sonreír al menor- ven para arreglarte el cabello

Lo guio hacia la peinadora donde el menor se sentó, y mirándolo con adoración tomo un cepillo de suaves cerdas y comenzó a peinar el sedoso cabello de dos colores, para controlar el rebelde cabello lo habían dejado crecer, en esos momentos le llegaba a media espalda cayendo en suaves ondas que tenían un degrades de color desde el negro hasta el rojo fuego, ella adoraba peinar tan inusual pelo y deleitarse en su suave textura, tomo la parte de arriba del cabello y lo tejió en un pulcra trenza dejando el resto caer suelto sobre la espalda del menor.

-Ya estás listo.

Harry se miró en el espejo y aprecio el peinado, hermoso, como siempre eran los peinados de la dama, estaba feliz ese día celebrarían el cumpleaños de su madre e iban a ir a un lujoso restaurant, agradecía la familia que tenía lo llenaban de alegría y calidez.

Una vez listos se dispusieron a bajar, su madre le ofreció la mano y él la tomo de manera galante como todo un caballero emprendiendo su camino fuera de su cuarto. Desde que tenía memoria Harry siempre recordaba sus espectaculares salidas y viajes con sus padres en las cuales casi constantemente contaban con la presencia de su tío como adición a tan memorables eventos, su familia no era descomunalmente rica, pero si tenía el suficiente poder económico para vivir de manera acomodada y dándose el gusto de viajar continuamente, su padre tenían un viñedo a las afuera de Londres donde estaban muchas de sus mejores memorias, pero más que eso era una de las principales empresas de la que su padre era dueño.

Caminaron con paso lento tomados de la mano y bajando las escaleras llegaron a la planta baja donde aguardaba su padre con una expresión serena, pero indescifrable. Su padre Christopher Phelps era una persona con porte elegante y profesional con una destacable altura, ya rosaba a los treinta, pero aun así era muy guapo. De cabello castaño claro y ojos morados, pensó en lo cariñoso y entregado que podía ser aunque esta era una faceta de él que solo era vista por ellos.

Volteo a ver a su madre que miraba con cariño en su padre, Adara Phelps una mujer que ese día cumplía los treinta años, era la envidia de muchas debido a su belleza que se acentuaba con los años, largo cabello rubio, ojos azules como el cielo y labios rojos como la sangre, tan fina y delicada como una rosa, siempre sonriente, siempre amable… pero al igual que las rosas tenía sus espinas que aparecían cuando menos lo esperabas y eso era algo que le encantaba de ella, porque después la veía toda sonrojada por mostrar tales modales frente a él.

Una vez reunidos en la entrada, salieron hacia la tranquila noche y montaron en el auto, el ojimorado lo puso en marcha dando inicio a la celebración de esa noche. Minutos después de un relajante recorrido llegaron al restaurant, Christopher le abrió la puerta del auto a su esposa y ofreciéndole la mano la ayudo a bajar. Harry observo el lugar, era hermoso de altas paredes con columnas que sostenían el techo, del centro de este salía un enorme candelabro que parecía hecho de cristal, en la parte posterior del mismo se encontraba una tarima donde en esos momentos se hallaban tocando una pequeña orquesta una suave música de fondo.

-Buenas noches sean bienvenidos señores- les dijo cordialmente el maître acercándoseles – ¿mesa para tres? O ¿Tienen reservación?

-Una reservación a nombre de los Phelps- respondió el ojimorado.

Con un asentimiento el maître comenzó a revisar en una lista y una vez que los encontró en esta, fueron conducidos al interior del edificio a través de una puerta ubicada cerca de la tarima que llevaba a unas mini habitaciones privadas, el maître les indico cual era la suya y con un leve ademan de la mano se despidió después de entregarles el menú e indicarles que en breve vendrían por su pedido. Sobre la mesa se encontraba una botella de vino en una cubitera con hielo y vasos dispuestos para tres personas.

-Feliz cumpleaños querida/madre- dijeron tanto el padre como el hijo besando cada dorso de las manos de la única dama presente en el lugar.

La felicidad que inundaba a su madre era palpable y eso lo enorgullecía, sabía que muchas personas con las que se relacionaba su padre criticaban el hecho de que nunca habían realizados las pomposas fiestas de cumpleaños que ellos gustaban hacer solo para celebrar la miseria de un año menos de vida, para él era más gratificante su tradición, ese era un momento de relajarse y uno de los pocos en los que se olvidaba del estudio y era solo un niño "normal" con sus padres, cada cumpleaños hacían lo que el celebrado quería, aunque por lo general siempre pedían lo mismo.

En el caso de su padre continuamente iban a ver o practicar algún deporte, a él le encantaba viajar a los sitios exóticos del mundo y con la dama de su corazón su madre visitaban como en esa ocasión los restaurantes más lujosos y su tío era otra historia él sí que era impredecible y eso lo volvía emocionante, para ellos esa costumbre de picar el pastel y dar regalos era algo que carecía de sentido.

-Gracias Chris, Harry- respondió su madre con una cálida sonrisa- espero disfruten el lugar, este restaurant lleva poco tiempo abierto, pero según me informaron su comida es exquisita- dijo tomando el menú y comenzando a ojear entre la selección de comidas y postres.

Los dos varones en la habitación se miraron y sonrieron disfrutando de la emoción que reflejaba Adara.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y la conversación amena, el mesero había traído rápidamente su pedido, hablaron de lo lastimoso que era que John no hubiera podido acompañarlos debida a la excavación que estaba haciendo en algún sitio de Sudáfrica. Degustaron la comida y la acompañaron con una copa de vino, Harry acostumbraba siempre a degustar los vinos cosa que le fue enseñada por su padre desde la tierna edad de cuatro años, primero la observación, determinar el tipo de vino y su grado de envejecimiento, determinado por la conjugación del color y los reflejos, luego a través del olfato se determina la calidad, la intensidad y la persistencia del sabor y finalmente probarlo para obtener otras sensaciones, además del sabor, como la textura del vino, el cuerpo, la aspereza del tanino y la sensación picante del gas carbónico, si era amargo, ácido, salado o dulce.

La sensación residual que permanecía después de haber tomado el vino, ayudaba a evaluar su calidad y persistencia… y le encantaba cuando su padre le felicitaba por acertar en todo, luego del plato principal se fueron a los postres, Adara pidió un delicioso soufflé de chocolate, Christopher había optado por solo tomar un café, Harry por su parte pidió un pastel de chocolate cubierto de chocolate.

Después de que hubieran cenado y comido su postre regresaron a su hogar, fue un viaje tranquilo, la ojiazul miro con adoración a Harry que se había quedado dormido en la parte trasera del auto, a sus ojos parecía un angelito.

-No lo despertemos- susurro a su esposo cuando llegaron de vuelta a su hogar y este asintió, se bajaron con cuidado de no hacer ruido y abriendo la puerta de atrás del carro tomo al niño con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo llevo a su habitación donde lo deposito con suma delicadeza en la cama y procedió a quitarle la corbata y los zapatos.

Adara se acercó a la habitación de su hijo y se recostó de la puerta, mirando a Chris arropar al durmiente y como Mortem salía de debajo de la almohada de la cama y después de mirarlos con sus rasgados ojos plateados que parecían ciegos sacando su bífida lengua tanteando el ambiente paso a revisar al pequeño y luego de que Christopher se alejara se introdujo en la serpiente dibujada que se encontraba en la piel del menor, la serpiente siempre tenía esa costumbre de examinar al ojiesmeralda cada vez que llegaba luego de que salían sin él, a ella le daba risa ese comportamiento protector por parte de la vanidosa serpiente que siempre decía que no le importaba nadie más que él mismo, Christopher se unió a ella en la puerta y luego de un dulce beso se alejaron de la habitación de su hijo cerrando la puerta tras ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

 **O** **O**

 **Capítulo 3**

Harry despertó como era su costumbre a primera hora de la mañana, estirándose y quitando todos los vestigios de sueño que aun rodeaba su cuerpo se quitó la ropa y entro directo al baño, sus pasos lo llevaron al espejo de cuerpo completo que adornaba una pared de su cuarto, no que le fascinara mirarse en el espejo, pero viviendo tantos años con una serpiente ególatra y vanidosa algo debió pegársele ¿no? Frente a la superficie reflectora miro su cuerpo desnudo, piel cremosa marcada solamente por el tatuaje en forma de serpiente que iba desde su espalda abrazando sus hombros y descansando su cabeza en su corazón, largos cabellos que cubrían toda su espalda hasta el inicio de sus glúteos, estos eran su orgullo y utilizaba los mejores productos para su cuidado, sus ojos de un extraño verde esmeralda y sus aun redondeadas facciones infantiles, si, era hermoso y lo sabía, sus labios se estiraron en una engreída sonrisa y paso sus dedos por la parte de la serpiente que se encontraba en su pecho.

- _Mortem, sal_ \- un suave siseo salió de sus labios, mientras su vista no se despegaba del espejo.

De lo que se suponía solo una forma plana empezó a surgir como una bruma la serpiente negra de ojos plateados deslizándose lentamente desde su espalda y hombros al suelo soltando improperios y diciendo algo sobre mocosos desconsiderados que molestaban cuando más tranquilo se estaba.

- _¿Qué quieres mocoso?-_ pregunto al fin de mal humor la serpiente- _Aun no es hora de la sesión de estudio._

 _-lo sé, pero sabes que me encanta cuando estas enfurruñado-_ respondió divertido.

La serpiente soltó lo que sería considerado un bufido - _mocoso malcriado-_ se quejó y refunfuñando se alejó de él dirigiéndose a la salida, Harry lo miro deslizarse con la cabeza en alto dignamente, le encantaba molestar a Mortem cada vez que podía, lo cual no era todo el tiempo porque luego se la cobraba y eso eran malas noticias para él, se estremeció ante el pensamiento de la última vez que llevo a cabo su venganza a una pequeña broma que le hizo junto a su tío, en verdad no quería volver a estar rodeado de babosas de todos los tipos y tamaños recorriendo su cuerpo entrando y saliendo de lugares que nunca se debían mencionar, fue muy asqueroso aunque fuera solo un sueño, nunca supo que soñó su tío, pero estuvo por una semana evadiendo a los terroríficos tenedores y él en verdad que no se atrevió a preguntarle, fue a la tina y abrió las llaves dejando correr el agua en la cual vertió su esencia de lavanda, era su favorita le encantaba como dejaba perfumada su piel con una suave fragancia y como relajaba su cuerpo, cuando la bañera estuvo llena se sumergió en está disfrutando del tacto del agua tibia con su piel.

Por su parte Mortem se encontraba en la cama enroscado bajo la almohada molesto por su hermoso tiempo de descanso perdido, ya habían pasado casi diez años desde que había llevado a ese pequeño bebe con los Phelps, en unos pocos días el mocoso cumpliría once años, gruño ante esa idea seguro de que sería arrastrado en uno de sus extravagantes viajes donde él tendría que arreglar todos los desastres que causaran esos cuatro idiotas, el solo pensarlo ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza lo cual debería ser imposible por el simple hecho de que él no podía enfermarse o padecer de algún dolor. Un quejido escandalizado escapo de sus labios, a lo que se había reducido la grande y poderosa muerte a ser mascota y niñera de un mocoso y esos tres que se hacían llamar su familia.

De lo único que no se podía quejar era del trabajo que habían hecho los Phelps criando al menor, habían superado sus expectativas, casi no se habían quejado de lo que él se había encargado de enseñar al niño y solo se habían centrado en acaparar su vida fuera de su tiempo de estudio, jumm, de algo habían servido los simples mortales, desde hacía tres años Harry gracias a su grandiosa y dedicada supervisión era capaz de manejar la magia a su antojo con solo un pensamiento y acceder a su derecho sobre el conocimiento de los muertos, cosa que no hacía mucho a petición del idiota de Osiris, no había sido su culpa que el mocoso tuviera la mala costumbre de escribir en los bordes de los libros y que hubiera rayado su "querido y pulcro" libro, era un exagerado solo habían sido diez páginas y había armado todo un escándalo por eso, saco la cabeza de la almohada al escuchar al niño entrar en la habitación.

El moreno entro en el lugar con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y otra que frotaba suavemente en su extraño cabello que iba desde el negro al rojo sangre, camino hacia el closet y de allí extrajo una muda de ropa casual que consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa de tela suave de color verde, lo curioso del traje no eran el modelo de la camisa o el corte de los pantalones sino el hecho de que estos eran por lo menos una talla más grande de lo que debería ser para su aun pequeño cuerpo, a Harry le encantaba usar la ropa así mientras que Mortem odiaba el hecho de que el mocoso se vistiera de manera tan inapropiada.

-¿ _Sigues enojado Mortem?-_ pregunto el ojiesmeralda mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama cerca de donde sabia estaba la serpiente _._

- _Anda a comer de una vez y déjame recuperar mi descanso de belleza, mi fabulosa figura y yo te veremos dentro de una hora para tus clases-_ dijo la serpiente de forma amortiguada a causa de la almohada que lo cubría.

Harry hizo una mueca en pocas palabras era un 'sí, y te voy a hacer sufrir por tu osadía' de parte de Mortem, suspirando salió de la habitación, no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, vamos fue divertido ver a la serpiente enfurruñada, pero estaba seguro que ese día la serpiente se encargaría de ponerlo a trabajar hasta que no pudiera ni mantenerse en pie. Llego a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre sirviendo el desayuno y su padre sentado leyendo el periódico.

-Hoy morireeee- dijo dramáticamente apoyando la cabeza en la mesa luego de haberse sentado como siempre al lado derecho de su padre.

-Buenos días Harry, ¿Qué le hiciste a Mortem?- lo recibió Adara dándole sonriendo, Harry podía llegar a ser tan dramático a veces, aunque tratándose de esa vanidosa serpiente su actitud estaba más que justificada.

Chris bajo el periódico y lo miro con una ceja alzada nunca entendería esa tendencia de su hijo de reírse a costa del enojo de Mortem aun sabiendo que este lo haría sufrir, bueno eso no era peor que su tendencia de clasificar a las personas como animales buscando siempre juntarse con los que consideraba, y resultaban ser, peligrosos, desde narcotraficantes, pasando por pandilleros y mafiosos hasta asesinos… lo más preocupante era que estos siempre lo trataban con respeto y amabilidad, gracias a eso ellos tenían una hermosa y colorida agenda con contactos de muchas personas que tenían trabajos que iban desde lo ilegal a rayando los límites de la ley.

-Es un exagerado, solo lo llame unas ¿dos horas? Antes de la lección- reprocho el ojiesmeralda subiendo los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando la barbilla, una mueca divertida se asomó en sus labios- pero hubieran visto coso se puso, fue muy gracioso.

Adara suspiro sonriendo y con cariño paso sus dedos por los suaves cabellos de su hijo instando lo a levantar la cabeza y bajar los brazos, cuando este lo hizo le coloco un plato con dos rebanadas de pan y huevo, el ojiesmeralda tomo la mantequilla untándola en una de las rodaja y le dio un enorme mordisco haciendo un sonido encantado al sentir el sabor de la salsa derretirse en su boca.

O~O

Minerva McGonagall suspiro, desde la mañana había comenzado con las visitas a las familias de muggles que tenían un niño mago y que ese año entrarían a estudiar en Hogwarts. Muchas familias lo aceptaban sin problemas y otras eran una completa molestia, esta era su última visita del día, y la más importante ya que se trataba del hijo de los que fueran sus dos alumnos favoritos y del que todos clamaban como el salvador del mundo mágico.

Se acercó al lugar, era una pequeña y estrecha casa al estilo victoriano la cual tenía dos plantas y las paredes eran de ladrillos, se encontraba adornada por tres ventanas de guillotina enmarcadas en madera pintada en blanco, un pequeño jardín en frente y un porche en juego con las ventanas daban la bienvenida al lugar. Con paso seguro subió las cortas escaleras llegando a la entrada y toco el timbre, mientras esperaba acomodo sus ropas viendo que estuviera presentable, después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño de no más de once años que la recibió con una agradable sonrisa y unos tanto atrayentes como perturbadores ojos verdes.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea?- la saludo el menor.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, soy la sud directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, usted debe ser el joven Potter.

-Lo siento señora esta confundida, aquí no vive ningún Potter…-Harry la miro de arriba abajo, la mujer en sí, parecía entrada en los setenta con su cabello recogido en un moño alto como el que utilizaban la institutrices, su mirada sebera y profesional que en esos momentos mostraba cierto desconcierto al verlo, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas cuadradas y grandes, lucía un vestido negro de corte señorial aunque un poco fuera de época ya que parecía que lo hubiera sacado del baúl para una fiesta del siglo pasado o venia de un funeral… aunque había algo a su alrededor que no sabría describir.

-¿Señora viene de un funeral o de una fiesta de disfraces?

McGonagall miro su vestido, era el mismo que usaba cada vez que iba al mundo muggle cuando hacia sus visitas, era un poco viejo, pero lo había modificado ya no llevaba aquel enorme armador y caía liso si tantos vuelos a su alrededor… ¿en qué tontería estaba pensando? Ella no estaba hay para prestar atención a la moda, solo debía entregar la carta y llevar al menor a comprar su material escolar. Saco la carta y reviso la dirección bajo la atenta mirada del ojiesmeralda, no se había equivocado, esa era la dirección.

-No jovencito, vengo a entregar una carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, ¿Podría hablar con sus padres?

-Por supuesto, aunque si está buscando a un tal Potter, le pediré amablemente que se retire porque –como ya le dije- aquí no vive.

McGonagall se estaba impacientando, cosa que no sucede muy a menudo, solo un par de gemelos pelirrojos eran capases de sacarla de sus casillas rápidamente, pero ese niño lo estaba logrando en solo unos minutos.

-Harry, querido ¿Quién es?

La mujer que había estado a punto de decir algo se detuvo al oír la voz femenina venir del interior de la casa, el ojiesmeralda por su parte miro hacia el interior de la casa.

-Es una señora que viene de Hogwarts y busca a Harry Potter- medio grito el menor, no se escuchó nada por un momento hasta que después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo para la estricta mujer se escucharon unos pasos.

-Déjala pasar.

-Pero…

-Harry, por favor déjala pasar.

La sud Directora miro con una ceja alzada como el menor hacia una mueca de disgusto, parecía que en verdad no quería dejarla entrar, al final con un desganado "Bien" el menor se hizo a un lado invitándola a entrar.

Minerva siguió al pelinegro, la casa estaba pintada de un suave color crema, con un piso de madera que daba un aspecto cálido al lugar, la parte inferior de la casa era una zona abierta que solo se dividía en una pequeña cocina en el lado derecho con un juego de comedor de mesa redonda y lugar para tres personas frente a esta, del lado izquierdo se encontraba una ventana que daba hacia afuera, una puerta se veía al fondo y unos cómodos muebles junto a una mesa ratonera ubicados alrededor de la chimenea en su lateral y en la parte central una escalera que daba al segundo piso. Se dirigieron a la parte izquierda, donde los esperaba Adara con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry se sentó en uno de los muebles individuales con los brazos cruzados, él sabía todo el cuento del mundo mágico y su guerra además del papel que él tenía en esta, pero en verdad no podría importarle menos y si debía ir a ese lugar como Harry Potter no lo quería ni de broma, además con Mortem ¿Qué más profesor necesitaba?

-Bienvenida, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- pregunto con voz suave la elegante mujer.

-Como le había dicho a su hijo- reitero, carraspeando para aclarar su garganta- mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, soy la sud directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y he venido a entregar su carta de aceptación al joven Harry Potter.

-Oh, soy Adara Phelps, un placer ¿Gusta sentarse?- ofreció la rubia como si supiera perfectamente de que estaba hablando, lo cual causo curiosidad a la mayor, por lo general los padres mostraban sorpresa, curiosidad, incredulidad y hasta desagrado, pero que actuaran como si no fuera nada del otro mundo no era común. McGonagall tomo asiento donde le indico la dama quedando frente a esta y el ojiesmeralda que miraba a la chimenea con aburrimiento.

-Así que usted viene de Hogwarts, ¿ya es hora de que Harry entre a una escuela de magos?- pregunto con curiosidad Adara.

McGonagall asintió lentamente ¿ya ellos sabían del mundo mágico? ¿O de la existencia de Hogwarts? Comenzó a preguntarse si ellos serían Squib lo cual justificaría su conocimiento sobre el colegio de magia o que supieran que el menor era un mago, ¿o habría otra explicación? Por lo que sabía Albus había dejado al menor frente a la casa de su única familia viva, Petunia Dursley debido a algo sobre una protección de sangre o algo así, el anciano era muy ambiguo en sus explicaciones y siempre le encantaba guardar información, lo cual era molesto… fue una sorpresa para ella cuando supo de su cambio de residencia, por eso decidió venir ella a entregar la carta en vez de enviarla con una lechuza, pensando que los muggles no sabrían nada sobre la magia, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

-Entiendo, Harry ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Vas a ir a Hogwarts? ¿O prefieres optar por otra de las escuelas que Mortem menciono?- indago Adara posando su mirada en su hijo, no estaba feliz con la aparente pronta partida de Harry, pero tampoco se iba a oponer si era lo que él deseaba.

-No estoy seguro…

Estas simples palabras hicieron que el ambiente se volviera tenso, McGonagall estaba preocupada, era verdad que Potter podía asistir al colegio de su preferencia, pero nunca se imaginó que este considerara ir a otro colegio que no fuera Hogwarts y la idea de que fuera a un colegio diferente le era inconcebible, además ¿quiera era ese tal Mortem que les hablo sobre el mundo mágico?

-Joven Potter…- ¿Qué podía decirle? él estaba en todo su derecho en rechazar la carta y no tenía motivos para impedírselo, cualquier colegio aceptaría gustoso al salvador del mundo mágico.

-Ya le dije que aquí no hay ningún Potter, yo soy Harry John Phelps- aclaro el menor mirándola de forma penetrante y algo en su mirada asusto un poco a la desprevenida bruja.

-Pe-pero en el mundo mágico se le conoce por ese nombre- asevero, la bruja se pasó la mano por el cabello y rehuyó de la mirada del menor, tratando de quitar ese repentino temor que los ojos del niño le provocaron, era inquietante, detrás de esas esmeraldas definitivamente había algo que no estaba bien. Pero no se quedaría callada, no por nada era una valiente Gryffindor.

-Puede ser, pero el gran Harry Potter salvador del mundo mágico no existe, no soy esa persona… ni siquiera tengo la estúpida cicatriz- se quejó el menor- no soy su aclamado héroe.

-¿Cómo sabe sobre eso?- pregunto sorprendida la sud directora y viendo la verdad en sus palabras, no había ninguna cicatriz.

-Alguien me lo dijo y no creo necesario que usted sepa quien fue o que me conto- corto el joven antes de que le comenzara a preguntar por cosas que él no contestaría, la rubia solo veía el intercambio entre su hijo y la anciana mujer como aquel que ve una novela, demasiado entretenida por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos ¿los magos podrían con el extraño y cambiante estado de animo de su pequeño Harry? Esperaba que sí, porque si no la iban a pasar muy mal.

De repente el lugar se enfrió, a Minerva le recordó la sensación fría que causaba la presencia de un dementor, solo estuvo frente a uno una vez y no deseaba repetir la experiencia, Harry y Adara ya acostumbrados solo voltearon a ver por donde entraba Mortem con su elegante arrastrar, este llego y se enrollo alrededor del pequeño reposando su cabeza cerca del oído de este.

- _¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo? Mi tiempo es valioso deberías estar agradecido de que decida dejar unas horas para ti y no andarlas desperdiciando._

 _-Todo es culpa de la vieja esa-_ señalo a la mujer frete a ellos.

Mortem hizo un sonido pensativo mientras observaba a la mujer, agradecía que llevara su manto y que solo aquellos que él deseara podían verlo, definitivamente esa mujer no era digna de ver su majestuosa figura.

- _Es una bruja ¿Qué está buscando aquí?_

 _-Viene a entregar la carta de Hogwarts a Harry Potter._

 _-¿Qué hace aun aquí entonces? Dile a la mortal que firme de una vez para que se vaya._

 _-Pero no quiero ir como Harry Potter._

 _-Pues me importa muy poco, tú fuiste el que me hizo prometerte que te dejaría ir esa escuela de magos si venían a buscarte, ahora te aguantas y no consideres que podrás zafarte de mi cuando estés en Hogwarts._

Harry hizo una mueca, porque había tenido la estúpida idea de hacer que la serpiente prometiera semejante cosa, oh si, fue pocos días después de que se enteró que era adoptado y que Catrina le contara sobre sus verdaderos padres, él por capricho quiso ir a la misma escuela que ellos y molesto tanto a la serpiente hasta que accedió a dejarlo estudiar allí, eso fue a sus ¿tres o cuatro años? Ahora era tiempo de pagar por su impulsividad.

O~O

La señora Phelps miro por un momento a su hijo hablar con Mortem no podía entender que decían y estaba sumamente segura que la mujer frente a ellos ni siquiera era capaz de oír esos suaves siseos que salían de ambos, al parecer se iban a tardar en esa conversación así que luego de encogerse de hombros salió del lugar ya iba siendo la hora del té.

Minerva miro extrañada como el ojiesmeralda se entretenía en lo que parecía una conversación que ella no podía oír y lo peor era que ni siquiera veía con que o quien hablaba, ¿siquiera estaba hablando con alguien? Sabia de magos que veían seres que otros no ¿sería este el caso? Ya no sabía que pensar con ese niño y ahora se encontraba sola con él ya que la señora Phelps salió al poco rato de que el menor comenzara a "hablar", miro al menor mover sus labios, apuntar hacia su persona y luego hacer una mueca, para empeorar las cosas para la mujer la temperatura del lugar no había subido y sentía que estaba en pleno invierno con una simple camisola y para su disgusto el menor no parecía sentir nada de eso.

Al poco rato nuevamente la rubia entro al lugar con una bandeja llena de galletas, una tetera y unas tazas, donde sirvió té, le ofreció una a la sud directora y otra al menor que también tomo una de las galletas mientras miraba la humeante bebida pensativo, los tres tomaron un sorbo de manera sincronizada cada uno en sus pensamientos hasta que Harry decidió dar su veredicto.

-Ya que no tengo otra opción, iré a Hogwarts, ¿madre puedes por favor firmar la carta para confirmar?

-Por supuesto cariño- dijo Adara y se levantó, tomo un lápiz de la mesa ratonera, regreso a su asiento y extendió su mano hacia Minerva McGonagall, esta aun sin podérselo creer extendió la carta a la dama que luego de leer la misiva firmo.

-Listo, aquí tiene señora McGonagall- le dijo extendiéndole la carta, por su parte la mayor tomo la cata y confirmo la firma. Sus ojos se pasearon entre el ojiesmeralda y la rubia ambos con una sonrisa, la de ella más amplia que la de él y un escalofrió la recorrió, Merlín la libre de que ese niño callera en su casa, si eso sucedía por su difunto esposo que renunciaría a su puesto.

-Correcto, dentro de aproximadamente una semana estoy libre para guiarlos al callejón Diagon por los útiles escolares.

-Lo lamento- interrumpió Harry- pero no se va a poder, si quiere llevarme al callejón Diagon tendrá que ser dentro de los próximos tres días, después mis padres y yo nos iremos de viaje por lo que queda de vacaciones- aseguro el ojiesmeralda.

La mujer frunció el ceño y miro hacia la rubia por confirmación, esta solo se encogió de hombros, ¿en serio? Qué clase de educación le estaban dando a ese niño, parecía que siempre hacia todo lo que él deseara y no se opusieran a su voluntad, respiro profundo, ella no tenía tiempo para eso. Dentro de los tres días siguientes le tocaba llevar a una hija de muggles a comprar sus materiales… bien tendría que llevarlos a ambos entonces, la estoica mujer hizo una mueca, Merlín la ayude.

-Bien vendré pasado mañana por usted…- pensó en preguntar si la rubia los acompañaría, pero decidió no hacerlo solo quería salir de allí y regresar a la comodidad del castillo.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos- dijo Harry esta vez con una gran sonrisa.

Los tres se levantaron, el menor acompaño a la sud directora a la puerta y le despidió con mucha efusividad como si fuera una gran amiga que se marchaba, McGonagall abandono aquella casa con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, aquel temor que sintió al ver los ojos de Harry aun la acompañaba, junto a la sensación de que ese niño pondría de cabeza al mundo mágico solo por capricho y esta idea le asustaba ¿ese sería en verdad el salvador del mundo mágico o su destrucción?

 **O** **O**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho y me dan a ánimos para seguir la historia!

Contestando un comentario y si alguien más se lo pregunta: Sí, Mortem dejo a Harry con muggles, ya que como no sabían nada de la magia ninguno cuestionaría la educación que le diera al ojiesmeralda sobre ese tema ni se podrían a sospechar o investigar sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Mortem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

 **O** **O**

 **Capítulo 4**

Harry se levantó y salió de la cama estirándose como un gato apartando los últimos vestigios de sueño de su cuerpo, bostezando llego hasta el baño y procediendo con su rutina de aseo. Ese día vendría la sud directora McGonagall y debía estar listo antes de que eso pasara, una vez termino de bañarse se vistió rápidamente con una camiseta gris y unos pantalones negros, ambas prendas de un tamaño un poco mayor a su cuerpo, ese era la única forma de molestar a su querido guardián y reírse cada vez que lo oía quejarse de su poco sentido de la moda o porque no aprovechaba su esfuerzo en tratar de convertirlo en alguien glamoroso y bello, sin terminar con un castigo.

Una vez listo salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, en esta ya se encontraba su madre y su padre, él tomaba una taza de café y ella terminaba de servir el desayuno.

-Buenos días- dijo sentándose en su acostumbrado lugar.

-Buenos días Harry- le contesto su madre sonriendo en su dirección, su padre solo atino a hacerle una leve inclinación de cabeza y desordenarle cariñosamente su largo cabello como saludo, a diferencia de su madre que era muy habladora y extrovertida su padre solo hablaba lo necesario y lo demás lo demostraba con una mirada o un gesto como había hecho minutos antes.

-¿Hoy viene la señora… McGonagall?- pregunto Christopher a mitad del desayuno recordando ese pequeño detalle que le mencionara su esposa la noche anterior, al parecer se le había olvidado comunicarle hasta ese momento, en verdad a veces podía llegar a ser muy olvidadiza.

-Sí, hoy viene e iremos al callejón Diagon- respondió el menor con algo de emoción, a pesar de su descontento con el hecho de ser "el niño que vivió" no era de piedra y el conocer por fin un lugar donde habían muchas personas con magia al igual que él le agradaba un poco ¿Cuántos animales salvajes y peligrosos encontraría en ese nuevo mundo? ¿Qué tanto podría divertirse en ese lugar? Y ¿Cuántas almas regresarían al seno de la muerte gracias a sus manos?

Christopher asintió en comprensión.

-¿quieres que te acompañemos?- pregunto mientras tomaba la taza de café que Adara le ofrecía y ambos lo miraron esperando su respuesta.

El niño lo pensó por un momento, sus ojos recorrieron el traje de luto que llevaba su padre y su madre, el que se suponía su abuelo había muerto un día antes de que llegara su carta de Hogwarts y aunque su padre ya lo sabía, no evito la tristeza de la perdida, por su parte Harry no sentía nada por ello, conocía la muerte y todo lo que implicaba y lo que para ellos era la desaparición física y espiritual de una persona para él era una nueva sección en el libro de Osiris. Ese día seria el entierro, el anciano tenia tantos conocidos y poder que lo habían estado velando durante los tres últimos días, el menor no tenía permitido ir a ese evento, debido a su naturaleza la mayoría de las personas lo rechazaban, decían que había algo malo en él, solo aquellos que conocían la muerte y no le temían o los que buscaban el poder sin importar los métodos, los despojos de la sociedad lo peor de lo peor y aquellos que no imponían esa sutil línea entre el bien y el mal eran capases de ver más allá del miedo que podría causar su mirada. El difunto era uno de los que lo juzgaron y lo rechazaron desde el principio, produciendo como resultado que su familia paterna le dio la espalda.

-No es necesario, sé que hoy será el entierro- dijo al fin, él sabía que si se lo pedía ellos lo acompañarían con gusto, pero también sabía que luego ambos se arrepentirían.

La mirada de Chris entristeció, su padre siempre había sido alguien estricto e influyente, pero aun así fue un buen padre, su boda con Adara se realizó bajo la aprobación de este quien le había tomado cariño a su nuera, pero todo se derrumbó cuando le presentaron por primera vez a Harry y el mayor solo había dicho con rechazo y algo de miedo filtrándose en su voz "Saquen a este demonio de mi vista" ese fue un día triste para los Phelps, tanto para el padre como el hijo que poco se vieron después de ese incidente y aunque no sería la única persona que rechazara al niño si fue uno de los más dolorosos, el ojimorado nunca hubiera esperado esa reacción de su propio padre ni de su familia.

-Harry… yo… -comenzó a decir Chris con voz triste.

-No- el menor corto las palabras antes de que salieran de su boca- no quiero que te disculpes por algo de lo que no eres responsable, yo conozco el motivo de su rechazo y lo acepto, además fuiste tú mismo el que dijo que cada quien es responsable de sus acciones y debe asumir las consecuencias de estas y la única consecuencia con la que tú debes lidiar es soportar a alguien tan caprichoso y mimado como yo- termino sonriéndole con cariño a sus padres.

Después de esas palabras la calma llego, Adara que hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa, sus brazos envolvieron con ternura a Harry y sus labios depositaron un beso en su frente. Chris por su parte fue librado de un gran peso, el pensar que su hijo terminara odiándolo o culpándolo del rechazo que sufrió por parte de su familia paterna siempre le preocupo y el saber que no era así lo llenaba de alivio.

Una vez concluido el desayuno Harry se dirigió a su habitación por petición de Osiris el cual le dijo que necesitaba hablarle y eso lo tenía intrigado no era muy común que el serio y responsable ser se comunicara con él, más aun desde que le rayo algunas de las hojas de su preciado libro. Cuando llego al lugar la puerta se cerró tras de él y Mortem salió de su cuerpo, su tamaño aumento hasta alcanzar casi los ocho metros, sobre su cabeza aparecieron cuatro luces cada una con un color diferentes y juntas adornaban la cabeza del animal como una corona de las más brillantes y preciosas joyas, los ojos que normalmente eran como la plata liquida se encontraban negros casi haciendo imposible distinguir entre los ojos y las escamosa piel de la serpiente.

Parca, como decidieron apodase cuando los cuatro seres se unían en uno se encontraba en ese momento frente a él, a Harry luego de estudiar las diferentes definiciones, mitologías y teorías que existían sobre el tema le parecía irónico que a pesar de que individualmente eran 'sirvientes de la Muerte', es decir, parcas; solo habían adoptaron el nombre cuando eran un solo ser.

-Hola Parca, es extraño verte… pensé que me reuniría con Osiris- saludo el menor.

-Es un placer volver a verte Harry, disculpa, pero seré yo la que hable contigo- a medida que hablaba su voz cavernosa y hueca hizo eco dentro de la habitación.

-Bueno dime, me mata la curiosidad, ¿qué es eso tan importante para que decidieran unirse los cuatro? – el pequeño Phelps camino rodeando a la serpiente hasta llegar a su cama donde procedió a sentase y esperar oír lo que fuera que le iba a decir.

La mirada de Parca lo siguió, conocía perfectamente al niño delante de él gracias a la memoria de los cuatro, por lo cual sabía que no le gustaría para nada lo que le diría, ¿Por qué la ponían en ese compromiso? Se sentía como una madre tratando de arreglar los problemas de sus revoltosos hijos _._

 _-_ _ **Si tan solo Hades estuviera aquí**_ \- pensó.

 ** _Pero no está_** _,_ respondió una voz inflexible y seria en su mente, sí, no estaba y tendría que lidiar con eso. La criatura cerró los ojos y se concentró, a los pocos segundos su forma cambio y delante de Harry quedo la representación más simbólica de la muerte a partir del siglo XV, una figura esquelética que lleva capa y capucha. El niño se quedó mirando intrigado la permanente sonrisa de aquel esquelético rostro, mientras este tomaba de su peinadora uno de los muchos collares que le había regalado su tío John, según él alocado hombre, todos eran 'mágicos' y le darían protección y aunque no fuera verdad para Harry eran un tesoro que siempre guardaba con sumo cuidado.

Al final de entre todos los collares Parca extrajo uno, este era una gargantilla de plata con un dije muy particular formado por un ópalo negro con su juego de colores internos entre rojo y verde, que se desplazaban al mover la gema, esta se encontraba recubierta en el mismo material de la gargantilla el cual formaba una serpiente que parecía abrazar la joya. La encapuchada figura rodeo la prenda con sus huesudos dedos y esta brillo de forma cegadora, el niño cerró los ojos evitando la fuerte cantidad de luz que luego de un momento desapareció, una corriente de protesta invadió a Harry luego de esto, su magia se retorcía en su interior comenzando a salir de él de forma amenazante y el niño supo que deseaba Parca.

-¿Cómo osas profanar algo tan lindo como la gargantilla que me envió mi tío de Australia?- rugió y las cosas en la habitación vibraron- ¡Ni creas que me pondré esa cosa!

Parca ni se inmuto, ya esperaba esa reacción, aunque debía admitir que el poder del menor era increíble, magia en su estado más puro que la atraía de manera resentida, pero seductora como una droga y como esta prometía consumirte después de llevarte al éxtasis. Agradecía no ser un ser terrenal sino ya estuviera arrodillado a la voluntad de ese caprichoso.

-Harry debes usarlo, ya sabes cómo te pones cuando entras a un sitio con mucho potencial mágico- hablo evocando la paciencia de Catrina.

El ojiesmeralda frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos obstinado a pesar de que sabía que Parca tenía razón, su relación con la muerte era un secreto que sería revelado si se dejaba llevar cuando llegara al mundo mágico.

-Pero ¿tenías que usar justamente ese? Además yo…

-Sin peros mocoso, aunque ya manejas tú magia y algo del poder de Hades no eres capaz de controlar todo ese poder, mira el desastre que hiciste – abrió sus manos abarcando todo el lugar que se encontraba semi destruido y algunas cosas aun vibraban ante la magia del menor- y solo por una simple rabieta, ¿Qué esperas que suceda cuando te enojes o te emociones en un lugar donde la magia se encuentra libre en el ambiente?... bueno por lo menos hay que agradecer que tus ojos no cambiaron, pero sabes que…

-No debo dejar que nadie vea los ojos de la muerte- término la frase por el encapuchado ¿Por qué tenía que sacar a relucir la personalidad de Mortem? No era justo.

-Exacto, ahora si lo entendiste deja de comportarte como un bebe…

-¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa de que sea así?

-…

Por supuesto que era de Mortem, pero por ser este una parte de Parca solo dejaba decir que era culpa de ella y no estaba dispuesta a decirlo en voz alta y menos al ver la sonrisa presuntuosa que tenía el menor.

O~O

Harry se encontraba en esos momentos en una enorme contradicción, McGonagall llego aproximadamente una hora después de su 'conversación' con Parca y para mala suerte de esta se encontraba de un humor de perros detonando en que no estaba seguro si la había saludado o solo le gruño cuando la vio parada frente a su puerta. En esos momentos se dividía entre la emoción que se siente al viajar a un nuevo sitio exótico y que te promete muchas aventuras y la incomodidad, la rabia y la debilidad que experimentaba, una parte de él se sentía enjaulada, como una bestia, se agitaba queriendo liberarse del control que ejercía la gargantilla que adornaba su cuello, la cual parecía pesar como cien kilos amenazando con dejarlo sin fuerza de un momento a otro, Parca dijo que esos eran efectos secundarios y que pasarían en unas cuantas horas cuando su poder se aplacara ¡si claro! como no era ella quien sentía que tenía una pelea entre gatos y perros dentro de su cuerpo.

McGonagall se encontraba rezando a Merlín y a todos los santos que conociera para que esa salida se diera sin ninguna complicación, más aun después de ese recibimiento que tuvo por parte del menor. Cuando llegaron a la calle Charing Cross Road la familia muggle ya los esperaba, esta estaba conformada por tres integrantes los mayores miraban el lugar algo nerviosos mientras la niña se encontraba parada al lado de ellos con un aire de aparente calma y autosuficiencia, aunque en su interior tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba casi respirar.

-Buenos días- saludo McGonagall una vez llegaron.

Todos respondieron a la recién llegada como dictaba los modales, Harry por otro lado se quedó algo rezagado sus ojos fijos en la niña frente a él y el poder que sentía provenir de ella, la menor de alborotado cabello y ojos castaño era un increíble espécimen, un diamante en bruto… un cachorro de león que apenas y mostraba sus garras a pesar de querer aparentar ser rudo con inaudibles rugidos, la perspectiva de que fuera de su propiedad mejoro los ánimos del ojiesmeralda.

-Hola- dijo él acercándose a ella con una sonrisa amistosa- soy el señor del inframundo guardián del alma de los muertos, pero puedes decirme Harry- se presentó extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo.

Por un momento la de pelo alborotado lo miro extrañada sus ojos iban desde la mano extendía a aquellos ojos esmeralda y viceversa, algo en esa mirada la hizo estremecer, la sensación no era desagradable, por el contrario, era como si la retaran a tratar de seguir su juego y ver a donde la llevaba como Alicia siguiendo al enigmático conejo blanco ¿o serian solo ideas suyas?, aun si lo fuera un reto era un reto y ella era la mejor cuando se trataba de descubrir algo.

-Un placer, yo soy la diosa del conocimiento y la sabiduría… pero puedes decirme Hermione- contraataco estrechando la mano de Harry, según lo que sabía el señor del inframundo era Hades de la mitología Griega, por eso opto por presentarse como una de sus diosas favoritas, Atenea diosa de la guerra, sabiduría, estrategia, de las ciencias, de la justicia y de la habilidad. Ahora solo le quedaba ver si acertó o no.

-Me agradas- dijo Harry y su sonrisa se amplió, e ignorando a los adultos alejo un poco a Hermione- a partir de ahora serás mía… te prometo dos cosas, protección y poder, a cambio solo pido lealtad- explico, él era consciente de que debía informarle el hecho de que ahora le pertenecía, después de todo ella no lo rechazo, solo acepto su reto.

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron en sorpresa ¿acababa de decir que ahora era de su propiedad?, la niña enfoco nuevamente el rostro del joven y su mirada se estrechó en disgusto ¡No lo podía creer! y lo peor era que su expresión de él le decía que hablaba en serio, no era de esos que después de decirte algo irracional e inconcebible comenzaba a reírse exclamando que era una broma.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?, ¿no sabes que no puedes solo decidir que alguien te pertenece y más aun sin el consentimiento de dicha persona?- pregunto, su voz inconscientemente tomando ese tono mandón y de sabelotodo que siempre le trajo problemas para relacionarse con otras personas, pero no podía evitarlo era parte de ella y salía cuando menos lo esperaba.

-No y creo que mi madre me menciono algo similar hace un tiempo… no estoy seguro.

Vaya descarado, la de cabello alborotado lo miraba estupefacta, por mucho tiempo creyó que en el mundo no existan personas tan… ¿desconcertante y… desvergonzadas?, inadvertidamente McGonagall se acercó a ellos, la cara de incomprensión e incredulidad que tenía la pequeña bruja le preocuparon.

-¿Señorita Granger se encuentra bien?

Hermione se sobresaltó y Harry miro con el ceño fruncido a la sud directora, no le gustaban los gatos y la vieja era uno, los de ese tipo siempre eran creídos y firmes en sus convicciones, era difícil hacerlos cambiar de idea y por lo general marcaban una profunda línea entre el bien y el mal; él lo sabía, McGonagall lo miraba con precaución y cierto recelo, para ella era un potencial peligro, para ella existía algo malo en él y aunque no estuviera equivocada no quería decir que fuera del todo ciertas sus apreciaciones.

-Te daré tiempo para que lo asimiles- le susurro el menor a Hermione, la cual parpadeo desconcertada y como reaccionando frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos y le asintió, a ella ciertamente no le gustaba la atribuciones que se tomaba el pequeño mago, pero debía admitirá que era el primer niño que conocía en lo que sería su nueva vida en un nuevo mundo, también era el primero que la escuchaba hablar y llamarlo idiota con ese tono que hasta para ella era odioso y no hacia una mueca o se alejaba de ella… además le estaba ofreciendo de cierta forma una amistad, protección y poder ¿seguiría al conejo blanco al país de las maravillas o se quedaría en su tranquila y calculada vida?

O~O

Después de aquella presentación las cosa fueron mal Harry, McGonagall los introdujo dentro de un pub llamado el Caldero Chorreante, al entrar allí el malestar que sentía el menor empeoro, su magia rugió dentro de él tratando de unirse a la vibrante y juguetona que se podía sentir en ese lugar, y para cuando abrieron la puerta al callejón Diagon en su cuerpo en vez de sangre circulaba lava ardiente. El menor maldijo una y mil veces a Parca por hacerlo sufrir de aquella forma, lo hizo a propósito estaba seguro de eso, respiro profundamente y borro toda expresión de su rostro, odiaba verse débil ante los demás y más aún frente aquellos que los veían mal, justo como lo estaba haciendo la sud directora en esos momentos.

Algo andaba mal con ese niño, McGonagall no podía sacar de su mente esa sensación, su sospecha se acrecentó cuando por un momento vislumbro un brillo aquellos ojos verdes y ella solo pudo ver la maldición asesina, rememorando los peores momentos de su vida y la perdida de muchos de sus seres amados, aliados y casi su propia vida… su ser temblaba al recordar y el miedo la recorría de pies a cabeza, la mujer en esos momentos se movía por inercia lanzando miradas acusadoras o de sospecha al ojiesmeralda cada tanto. Después de una hora ya solo faltaba conseguir la mascota y la varita, Harry apenas y presto atención a lo que hacía ni a su alrededor lo único que quería era volver a casa, ni siquiera ver la enorme cantidad de dinero que poseía le importo, su concentración estaba fija en una cosa y era mantenerse consiente hasta que llegara a su lugar seguro a lanzarse en los brazos de su padre, dejarse arrastrar a las sombras de la inconciencia.

Los movimientos del mago tan automáticos y mecánicos no dejaron de llamar la atención de Hermione la cual esperaba que el niño no dejara de hacer comentarios o saliera con cosas disparatadas, pero por el contrario el rostro de este no mostraba ninguna emoción y respondía únicamente con monosílabos, sus ojos se veían ensombrecidos lo cual conllevaba a que todos a su paso se alejaran y murmuraran cosas que ellos creían que nadie oía, lo más incómodo para la de pelo alborotado era el ver como la sud directora andaba con recelo alrededor suyo, se podía sentir el rechazo que sentía y eso ponía aún más pesado el ambiente a su alrededor.

Después de comprar los libros se dirigieron a la tienda de mascotas, el animal escogido por Hermione fue una mezcla entre gato y kneazle mientras Harry solo adquirió lo primero que encontró que fuera funcional lo cual resulto en una lechuza de hermoso pelaje blanco, por último se dirigieron a por sus varitas, McGonagall se sorprendió al saber que la varita que eligió al ojiesmeralda era la gemela del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero no dijo nada guardando todas sus sospechas para discutirlas después con Albus. Esa salida resulto un agotamiento emocional completo para todos y luego de tener sus materiales comprados fue momento de volver a casa, lo cual agradecieron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia: este es una historia yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta este género les invito a dejar la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

 **O** **O**

 **Capítulo 5**

Harry suspiro, ese día era una mierda, camino disgustado alrededor de su habitación pasando del baño a su armario y de este a la cama. Comenzaban sus clases en Hogwarts, pero por culpa de unos asociados de su padre tanto su madre como el castaño tendrían que irse a un viaje que no pudo ser en otro momento, ¿acaso eso era un mal presagio? Desde que llego la carta de Hogwarts le sucedieron muchos eventos demasiados frustrantes para su gusto.

Llego a la peinadora y se sujetó el cabello con una simple cola ya después lo arreglaría, en su mente solo estaba rememorando los eventos de los últimos meses, después de la salida al callejón Diagon llego a su casa con tan mala suerte que sus padres aun no volvían del dichoso entierro, apenas y tuvo tiempo de entrar en su casa antes de desmayarse en la sala donde lo encontraron sus padres cuando regresaron, luego de eso paso tres jodidos días con fiebre y dolor en todo el cuerpo, Mortem le dijo que eso se debía a que su cuerpo se resistía al poder del collar, pero que en poco tiempo se le pasaría, sí, su malestar ceso escasos días después y eso lo agradeció, aun así le molestaba que debido a su "enfermedad" su esperado viaje de cumpleaños fuera cancelado.

Mortem tuvo que soportar todos los berrinches y quejas del niño luego de no poder realizar su viaje, al final pasaron los últimos meses en el viñedo, la serpiente necesito comenzar un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento con el joven mago donde lo ayudo a practicar los hechizos que aparecían en sus nuevos libros además de cómo utilizar la dichosa varita (objeto que le parecía realmente innecesario, pero que el mocoso insistió en aprender a usar) todo esto bajo un escudo especial creado por Mortem que impedía que alguien detectase la magia del menor, todo eso incluido el entrenamiento físico que el oscuro animal le impuso hacer lo llevaron a recuperarse totalmente.

Pero a pesar de que su estancia en el viñedo fue excelente y divertida, no le quitaba el enojo producto de la cancelación de su viaje… y ahora sucedía eso, se calmó un poco antes de salir de su habitación, no era culpa de sus padres sino del incompetente que no sabía hacer su trabajo. Siempre había sido muy independiente, pero eso no quería decir que no le hubiera gustado que sus padres lo despidieran ese día, al fin y al cavo pasaría un tiempo antes de que los volviera a ver.

Llego a la cocina y fue recibido por su madre que le había preparado su comida favorita, comió con satisfacción -la comida de su madre era la mejor- y pocos minutos después le toco partir, subieron al auto, el motor dio un suave rugido emprendiendo su viaje, Adara se pasó todo el camino dándole consejos, recordándole que les escribiera y que procurara tener cuidado, luego de un tranquilo viaje al final llegaron a la estación King's Cross.

-Cuídate mi niño- le dijo su madre abrazándolo.

-Nos vemos- articulo su padre como despedida, ambos se veían un poco decaídos, pero debido a las circunstancia nada se podía hacer.

Después del adiós Harry se adentró en el lugar caminando con calma, se supone que debía encontrar la plataforma 9 ¾, miro a su alrededor, la gente se movía de un lado a otro de manera apresurada y las enormes locomotoras entraban y salían, el humo que despedían las oscuras maquinas inundaba el lugar y el pitido que anunciaba la partida se unía al ruido de murmullos y al mecánico vibrar del metal. Se dirigió directo a las plataformas 9 y 10, McGonagall menciono algo sobre cómo llegar, pero en ese momento lo menos que hizo fue prestarle atención.

A lo lejos diviso el muro que dividía las plataformas 9 y 10 por donde en esos momentos estaban pasando una gran cantidad de pelirrojos, los miro interesado la mujer rellenita y no muy alta gritaba apurando el paso, detrás de ella tratando de seguirle la marcha se encontraba una niña al parecer menor que él, un niño que por lo que pudo ver también entraría a Hogwarts ese año, un joven con expresión seria y por ultimo aquellos que en verdad llamaron su atención, eran unos gemelos que iban un poco más rezagados de los demás pelirrojos cuchicheando entre ellos soltando sonrisas picaras y confidentes, y sintió esa cierta atracción hacia ellos, como cuando veía a un animal peligroso y lo reconocía como suyo.

Se quedó mirándolos, a Harry no le parecían mucho mayor que él, los dos niños eran cachorros cautelosos que no dejaban ver su verdadero ser, solo mostraban un poco de ellos por lo que era difícil saber qué clase de bestia yacía bajo esa piel de cordero, el ojiesmeralda desvió su mirada justo para ver como el más serio de todos los miembros de esa familia atravesaba el muro que separaba las dos plataformas, ¿así que hay se encontraba la entrada?, llegó el turno del pelirrojo menor para atravesar el muro y el ojiesmeralda se vio tentado a bloquear la entrada para disfrutar el verlo chocar contra un muro solidó, observo como aferraba las manos al carrito donde llevaba sus materiales y poniendo la cara de concentración más estúpida que hubiera visto en su vida se adelantó corriendo con un fuerte impulso.

No lo resistió y con un pensamiento sello la entrada viendo como el desafortunado niño se estrellaba haciendo volar la mitad de sus materiales al piso y cayendo él sentado contra el duro pavimento, los gemelos hicieron eco a su risa mientras escuchaban a la regordeta pelirroja preguntándole a "Ronnie" si se encontraba bien a medida que lo ayudaba a levantarse, por un momento la mirada de los gemelos y la suya se encontraron a lo lejos, no hubo necesidad de hablar o decir algo, ellos supieron que había sido él y en sus ojos pudo leer el interés mezclado con la aprobación y supo que eso picaros gemelos eran de su propiedad.

Por eso cuando vio que la regordeta mujer comenzó a gritarles y a culparlos de lo que le sucedió al pequeño pelirrojo no se resistió.

-Señora ¿podría dejar de ladrar como perro? Molesta a los transeúntes, además, según lo que tengo entendido en su cultura un mago no puede usar magia sin varita y no he visto a ninguno de ellos sacar una… por otro lado ¿no sería imposible para unos niños como ellos cerrar la entrada a la plataforma?- exclamo colocándose delante de la madre de los gemelos.

La mujer se lo quedo viendo sorprendida por un momento y su mirada se llenó de miedo y rechazo una vez sus ojos se cruzaron, esta dio un paso hacia atrás como si quisiese poner distancia entre ellos, lo cual ocasiono que casi callera, pero logro estabilizarse. A su alrededor los gemelos observaba maravillados a ese niño de extraño cabello que acababa de defenderlos de su madres, contrario a ellos Ronnie miro con creciente enojo al que se atrevía a decir que su madre ladraba como perro y la niña miraba todo sin saber qué hacer, la pelirroja mayor tras aquel traspiés rápidamente se recompuso, sus ojos se cubrieron de enojo negándose a ceder ante un niño.

-¿Q-quien eres tu niño maleducado…?

-Soy el señor del inframundo guardián del alma de los muertos, para usted Lord Phelps y maleducada es usted, aunque se lo perdonare porque aún no era de su conocimiento- se aclaró la garganta y con calma anuncio- le informo que de ahora en adelante ellos- señalo a los gemelos- son míos y la próxima vez que la vea gritándoles le hare sufrir.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! Son mis hijos y tengo potestad sobre ellos, además tú no puedes solamente decidir que ellos te pertenecen.

-Claro que puedo y si los lazos sanguíneos que los unen a usted me impiden según su criterio hacerme con la vida de ambos me encargare de quitarle la potestad sobre ellos y de paso hundiré su vida en la miseria-prometió.

La pelirroja se congelo, todo en la postura del niño le decía que hablaba en serio y su mirada prometía dolor y sufrimiento, rápidamente tomo a los gemelos -que estaban estupefactos ante tal declaración- apartándolos de ese niño, hizo lo mismo con Ronnie y a su única hija, solo quería alejarse de ese niño y de sus perturbadores ojos.

-¡Mis hijos nunca se acercaran a ti!- enfatizo, incitando a los dos menores a atravesar el muro, el niño lo veía con disgusto y la niña solo mostraba incertidumbre mientras hacían lo que su madre a empujones los instaba a hacer.

-Usted no les puede prohibir nada, ellos vendrán a mí y no podrá impedirlo- fue lo último que dijo antes de que los gemelos pasaran junto a su madre hacia la plataforma 9 ¾.

Espero unos minutos antes de adentrarse él también, atravesando la pared hacia la nueva estación, miro entretenido la aglomeración de gente que se encontraba sutilmente dividida entre personas que parecían de la alta sociedad con elegantes túnicas y rasgos aristocráticos que hablaba bajo, mirando a los demás por encima del hombro y los demás que se saludaban los unos a los otros formando un gran escándalo que se unía al sonido del motor de la enorme locomotora roja.

Ya que no tenía a nadie que lo despidiera –maldijo nuevamente a los inútiles socios de su padre- y como no conocía a nadie -dudaba mucho que Hermione o los gemelos se le acercaran en ese momento- decidió subirse a la locomotora, se dirigió casi al final del tren buscando un compartimiento vacío, era probable que recibía visitas durante el camino y no quería a nadie metido en el medio, encontró un lugar desocupado, con cuidado acomodo sus cosas y se sentó pegado de la ventana mirando con un poco de desazón a las otras familias mientras se despedían y a los compañeros reencontrase antes de volver a clases, a los pocos minutos despego la vista de aquella animada escena que se vislumbraba a través de la transparente superficie, se encontraba fastidiado.

Después de unos interminables minutos –por lo menos para él- al fin el tren se puso en movimiento, acaricio su cabello recordando que con su pequeño malhumor de la mañana solo se lo había recogido en una simple cola, soltó las degradadas hebras y sacando un cepillo comenzó a peinar concienzudamente su largo cabello, lo recogió en una elegante trenza francesa que nacía desde la coronilla hasta las puntas, se la coloco a un lado y comenzó a jugar con las puntas rojizas.

Harry observo el paisaje a través de la ventana, en esos momentos había una gran extensión de tierra natural con montañas llenas de vida. Era tan incierto el entrar en un nuevo lugar ¿Qué haría una vez llegara al mundo mágico?, Por supuesto que no jugaría al papel de héroe que corresponde a Harry Potter ya que ese era un desconocido para él, un nombre carente de significado y personalidad, en cambio Harry Phelps… ¿Qué haría?, por supuesto que él esperaba completar su colección, Catrina solo le dio permiso para apropiarse de quince almas y apenas llevaba tres; seis si contaba a Hermione y a los gemelos, aun le faltaban otras nueve y estaba seguro que encontraría la mayoría en el mundo mágico.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un movimiento a sus pies, bajo la mirada y cerca de sus pies se encontraba un rechoncho sapo que lo miraba fijamente con sus rectilíneos ojos, alzando una ceja de forma interrogativa miro hacia la puerta y luego de nuevo al animal, ¿de dónde había salido? El anfibio se pegó más a él frotando su verrugoso cuerpo en su zapato y parte de su tobillo, sonrió ante esto pensando que esa acción sería más propia de un perro que de un sapo.

Contemplo al anfibio, al parecer era un simple animal, no tenía rastro de que fuera una criatura mágica o algo más especial, ¿sería de alguno de los que estaba en el tren? Que descuidado era su dueño, con solo un movimiento de mano el sapo fue separado de su pie y colocado en una pequeña jaula que se formó de una simple pelusa.

-Mierda- exclamo al darse cuenta de que lo hizo sin varita, aun no se acostumbraba a que debía usar una, se encogió de hombros, era el hábito de no necesitarla y a pesar de que aprendió a usarla prefería usar su magia de forma natural.

Tomo la jaula y la depositó en el asiento frente al suyo, seguro el dueño del sapo debía de estar buscándolo, el verrugoso ser solo observaba sin moverse.

- _Unmm, un bocadillo-_ escucho decir a Mortem y lo sintió asomando su cabeza por el cuello de su camisa.

- _No es un bocadillo… aunque si no vienen a por él en unos minutos te lo puedes comer-_ dijo tranquilo, si su dueño era tan irresponsable como para perderlo, no sería él quien cuidara de las pertenencias de un desconocido.

- _Le doy cinco minutos ya que soy generoso-_ sentencio la serpiente volviendo a fundirse en su piel, rodo los ojos ante este comentario.

"Mortem y generoso solo podían ir juntos cuando las palabra **si me beneficia** estaban en medio", pensó divertido. Por su parte decidió ponerse a leer, de los libros que consiguió en su segunda visita a Diagon -había vuelto al callejón Diagon luego de que su magia se estabilizara y compró muchos libros junto alguna que otra cosa que le parecieron interesantes- ya había leído los que utilizaría en Hogwarts y otros avanzados sobre los temas que le parecieron entretenidos, aunque debía admitir que poción y transfiguración fue lo que más le había interesado.

Estaba por abrir el libro cuando con un estrepitoso ruido abrieron la puerta del compartimiento donde se encontraba, y por esta entro Hermione seguida de un niño rellenito de pelo negro y cara redonda que se ocultaba detrás de ella, mirando a todos lados menos a él, parecía muy nervioso.

-¿Harry?- la niña lo reconoció- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¡Hermione!, mejor que la última vez, me alegra verte, ¿viniste a hacerme compañía?- pregunto emocionado de encontrarse con la pequeña bruja.

La de cabello alborotado sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, no había esperado encontrárselo aun, aunque no era su intención evitarlo, pero la "charla" con Harry había estado rondando su mente todo ese tiempo y aunque estaba tentada a aceptarlo algo en su mente se resistía a la idea ¿a qué se refería exactamente cuando decía que era suya? ¿quería una relación de pareja o de amistad?... necesitaba más información antes de lanzarse hacia lo desconocido, estaba por contestarle, exigirle saber la naturaleza de esa "adquisición" que se adjudicó el ojiesmeralda sobre su persona, sentía la necesidad de sacar eso de su sistema para poder sentirse cómoda en presencia de ese niño. Hermione sintió que jalaban de su túnica y mirando al niño detrás de ella recordó que estaba haciendo antes de encontrarse con su autoproclamado dueño.

-Harry ¿Has visto un sapo? Se le perdió a Neville- pregunto, tendría que dejar esa conversación para otro momento.

-¿Es ese?- inquirió apuntando al animal enjaulado, un poco inconforme con la negativa de la niña, al parecer estaría solo durante todo el viaje, el pelinegro que acompañaba a Hermione se lanzó hacía el sapo con lágrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos gritando el nombre del verrugoso animal una vez lo reconoció- Deberías de cuidarlo mejor- exclamo el de largo cabello, soltando un poco su disgusto, logrando que el niño se encogiera abrazando la jaula.

-L-lo siento- se disculpó.

Con el animal en sus manos regreso a esconderse tras la espalda de la niña de alborotado cabello y ésta asintiendo se volteó hacia el sonriendo.

-Gracias por la ayuda Harry.

-Un placer mi bella dama- respondió galante, ya se estaba resignando a que definitivamente ese era un día de mierda.

-Estamos por llegar, deberías irte colocando la túnica- le advirtió antes de cerrar tras de sí el compartimento.

Tranquilamente se cambió antes de nuevamente dedicarse a su lectura, aunque podía sentir a Mortem quejándose por no haberse comido inmediatamente al apetitoso sapo, el únicamente esperaba que las cosas mejoraran… y se hicieran más divertidas.

O~O

-¿A dónde creen que van?- pregunto, un pelirrojo alto de complexión delgada y rasgos afilados a sus dos hermanos gemelos, que en ese momento estaban a punto de abrir la puerta del compartimiento.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntaron ambos al unísono alzando una ceja de manera interrogativa.

-Sí, ustedes, regresen a sus asientos.

-oohh vamos Percy, no somos presos, regresamos ahorita…

-Solo que oírmos a la señora de los dulces y…

-queremos ver si conseguimos algo ¿tú no quieres… una rana de chocolate?

-Feorge, recuerda que el odia las cosas dulces…-susurro uno de los menores al otro.

-Cierto Gred, por eso es tan amargado.

Los gemelos se echaron a reír a costa de un disgustado Percy, la personalidad bromista y despreocupada de sus hermanos siempre lo sacaban de quicio, nunca tomaban nada en serio, definitivamente era una mala influencia para sus hermanos menores.

-Fred, George, mamá les prohibió acercarse a esa persona y yo me encargare de que no lo hagan, por lo tanto no pueden salir de aquí hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts.

-Exageras, además no tenemos la menor idea…

-de a quién te refieres, ya sabes…

-desde pequeños siempre nos han dicho que…

-no debemos hablar con extraños- terminaron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa angelical, los dos sabían perfectamente a quien se refería el pelirrojo mayor, no por nada tuvieron que aguantar los últimos quince minutos antes de que partiera el tren, a su madre diciéndole al mayor que no los dejara acercarse a un pequeño monstruo de cabello negro con puntas rojas con los ojos verde muerte y a ellos mismos diciéndoles todas las desgracias que les caerían de acercarse a ese niño. La cosa era que no podían evitar sentir curiosidad por ese mago que los protegió de un nuevo rayón en su lista de acusaciones injustificada y se declaró abiertamente su dueño… necesitaban hablar con él y saber las bases de esa declaración, si en verdad era capaz de alejarlos de su familia ellos firmarían con gusto un contrato así sea con el mismísimo demonio.

-No me hagan tener que implementar la fuerza- declaro Persy sacando su varita y apuntándolos con ella, él los conocía demasiado para saber que si no los amenazaba no podría impedir su partida… aunque era seguro que ellos al final de cuentas harían lo que quisieran.

-¡oh! Cruel destino…

-Amenazados por nuestro propio hermano…

-Gred me duele el corazón, oyes como se rompe en mil pedazos…

-Si Feorge, triste ironía- dijeron de forma teatral con movimientos dramáticos mientras regresaban tranquilamente a sus asientos, al fin y al cabo Percy no podría detenerlos para siempre y mucho menos cuando llegaran a Hogwarts ya que nadie conocía los secretos del castillo como ellos.

 **O** **O**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que siguen la historia!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: este es una historia yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta este género les invito a dejar la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

 **O** **O**

 **Capítulo 6**

Después de la visita de Hermione, no pasó nada interesante, aparte de una anciana que le pregunto si quería comprar algún dulce no hubo ningún otro visitante en el compartimiento del ojiesmeralda y para cuando llegaron a su destino Harry estaba seguro de que debía comenzar a tener un plan B, C, D y hasta Z, porque debido a los eventos recientes se daba cuenta que realmente nada sería como él quería, estaba realmente frustrado, se suponía que los gemelos irían a su encuentros y si no podían por culpa de la vieja pelirroja esa, por lo menos Hermione movida por su naturaleza curiosa y deseosa de la verdad iría a hacerle compañía, pero noooo, ninguno de esos eventos sucedió.

Al bajar del tren lo recibió la noche, con una hermosa luna apenas oculta detrás de algunas nubes y el brillo de las estrellas sin ser opacado por las luces artificiales, una gran extensión de naturaleza se hallaba más allá de la pequeña estación, a lo lejos se oía una voz ronca que llamaba a los de primer año, Harry junto a todos los nuevos se dirigió al encuentro de quien los convocaba guiado por una parpadeante luz de lámpara que indicaba de donde venía el llamado, se trataba de un hombre de Centelleantes ojos como escarabajos negros, con una barba Larga y enredada, su estatura era mayor a los dos metros, este se presentó como Rubeus Hagrid. Entre la espesa y enmarañada barba que adornaba la cara del semi-gigante se podía distinguir una sonrisa amable y la felicidad que emanaba de ese barbudo era indiscutible.

Rubeus les indico que subieran a pequeños botes en grupos de tres, Harry termino en el tambaleante objeto junto a un niño de piel oscura, con los pómulos marcados, pelo negro, los ojos marrones inclinados que miraba con disgusto la gastada estructura de los botes como esperando que se deshiciera bajo sus pies y con él una niña de piel pálida, ojos verde musgo y cabello negro que le llegaba a la barbilla, esta solo miraba con añoranza hacia un bote que se encontraba unos metros más adelante, Phelps siguió la dirección de su mirada y en verdad esperaba que estuviera viendo al interesante rubio platinado y no a alguno de los dos gorilas que lo acompañaban porque de ser lo contrario, que malos gusto tenía esa niña.

Navegaron a través de la aguas que el semi-gigante denomino Lago Negro, a los pocos minutos pudieron apreciar el majestuoso castillo con altas torres que parecían tocar el cielo y sus luces que salían de cada ventana haciéndolo resaltar en la oscuridad, atrayéndolos a refugiarse del frio de la noche, para Harry parecía un barco encallado en la roca, como si la tierra hubiera absorbido la enorme estructura de piedra volviéndola parte de ella, era hermoso. Fueron conducidos hasta una gruta debajo del castillo de Hogwarts, la cual era fácilmente comparable a una capilla, lo único que le faltaba era la cruz en la punta de la torre y que se distinguiera una pequeña campana entre las ventanitas en forma de arco que adornaban a esta.

Una vez llegaron Hagrid los condujo hasta una habitación en la parte superior del castillo donde los dejo diciéndoles que esperaran a que la sud directora McGonagall viniera por ellos.

-A mí me dijeron que para ser aceptado había una prueba y que se trata de luchar contra un ogro- menciono con temor un niño cerca del ojiesmeralda haciendo que todos a su alrededor se asustaran.

-A mí me dijeron que solo era una prueba de conocimiento- dijo otro, en su voz se podía apreciar la duda.

-Mis hermanos me dijeron que tenías que enfrentarte a tu peor temor- expuso esta vez el pelirrojo pecoso hermano de los gemelos, en verdad que a Harry definitivamente le provocaba burlarse de ese niño, parecía tan idiota.

-No seas idiota- se escuchó decir y el de pelo negro con puntas rojas se preguntó quién pondría en palabras sus pensamiento- Solo te ponen un mugriento sombrero para decidir a qué casa vas a estar durante el tiempo que estés en Hogwarts- dijo de forma arrogante un rubio platinado de prepotentes ojos color plata, venia franqueado por dos gorilas y Harry los reconoció como aquellos que la niña con malos gustos venia viendo durante el camino.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- pregunto un niño detrás del pelirrojo.

-Mi padre me lo dijo- respondió mirando con superioridad al pelirrojo, la mirada de ambos se cruzaba y el odio que emanaban se podía sentir en el aire.

-Piérdete Malfoy, nadie te ha llamado.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú Weasley?, yo voy a donde yo quiera- replico, como si se diera cuenta de algo el platinado miro con más detenimiento al otro y alzo una ceja de tal modo que no sabías si en verdad estaba curioso o se estaba burlando del pecoso- Me sorprende que te llegara una carta de aceptación cuando eres casi un Squib.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- gruño Weasley y estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el rubio cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

Era la sud directora McGonagall con su porte serio y profesional, con una mirada calmo los ánimos de lucha que se habían avivado en el lugar y luego de volverse a presentar les pidió que se formaran en dos filas, tanto Malfoy como Weasley quedaron en filas separadas. Mientras la mayor disponía las filas Harry se preguntaba si en verdad el platinado podía ver la cantidad de magia que alguien poseía o simplemente lo dijo por molestar al otro, era alguien interesante, pero no era como los gemelos o Hermione, Malfoy era un hurón agresivo… nada que no se pudiera resolver.

-Bien, andando- dijo la bruja mayor sacando al ojiesmeralda del predicamento de si valía o no la pena quedarse con el hurón. Emprendieron una caminata a través del hall de entrada hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas por donde después de unos instantes entraron.

El gran comedor era un área grande con el techo abovedado, este se encontraba encantado haciéndolo parecer un cielo nocturno y miles de velas flotaban por sobre sus cabezas iluminando el lugar, habían cuatro mesas colocadas en orden con un estandarte sobre cada una y otra paralela a estas ubicada sobre una plataforma donde podía verse varias personas que Harry supuso eran los profesores, habían algunos que le parecieron de lo más interesantes, otros no tanto. Tratando de mantener el orden todos los nuevos caminaron por entre las mesas siendo observados por los alumnos mayores los cuales esperaban con ansias la selección.

Se adelantaron hasta aglomerarse frente a un banquito con un viejo sombrero encima, ambos delante de la mesa de los profesores; McGonagall se colocó al lado del taburete y dio la palabra al director, un anciano de larga barba blanca y cabello de igual color con túnica y sombrero de colores exageradamente chillones y discordantes con estampados que se movían de un lado a otro de la prenda.

-Antes que nada me gustaría decir algunas cosas…- comenzó mirándolos con un brillo conocedor en sus ojos azules, los cuales cubría con unos lentes de media luna- los nuevos deben recordar que los estudiantes no deben entrar al bosque prohibido bajo ninguna circunstancia y nuestro celador, el señor Filch- señalo a un hombre de horrible apariencia que los miraba a todos desde la puerta sin disimular el desagrado que sentía hacia ellos- me pidió que les recordara que el pasillo del tercer piso del lado derecho está prohibido para todos aquellos que no pretendan sufrir una muerte aterradora…gracias.

Finalizo y tomo asiento, Harry al igual que los demás lo miro incrédulo por un momento y mientras Minerva comenzaba a explicar el proceso de selección, una emoción comenzó a apoderarse de todo su ser, la palabra PROHIBIDO, significaba peligroso y él amaba todo lo peligroso.

\- Abbott, Hannah- fue el nombre que abrió el proceso de selección, comenzaron a nombrar uno a uno de los de primer año para ser elegido en una de las cuatro casas, cada vez que mencionaban el nombre del grupo con el que compartiría a lo largo de los años el gran salón estallaba en aplausos, el ojiesmeralda solo aplaudió cuando seleccionaron a Hermione en Ravenclaw (ya que fue a la única que si le prestó atención cuando fue llamada), quedaban pocos estudiantes y entre ellos Harry que aguardaba para ser seleccionado.

-Harry Potter- se escuchó exclamar a McGonagall con voz severa, el director se enderezo en su silla, el lugar quedo nuevamente en silencio y los pocos alumnos que quedaban se veían los unos a los otros esperando que saliera el mencionado, pero nadie se adelantaba.

-Harry Potter – volvió a llamar, el ojiesmeralda vio de un lado a otro, ¿Harry Potter? Tan distraído estaba el de cabello negro con puntas rojas que se había olvidado que él en ese mundo era conocido como Harry Potter, hasta que miro el ceño fruncido de la mayor dirigirse hacia él.

-Tsk-chasqueo la lengua y se adelantó hasta llegar al banquito colocándose frente a todos- Antes que nada me gustaría decir algunas cosas- exclamo, comenzando con las mismas palabras del director- Todos aquellos que estén buscando al tal Harry Potter, les deseo suerte en encontrarlo, pero les aclaro que yo soy el señor del inframundo guardián del alma de los muertos, Harry Phelps, así que no esperen que les conteste si me llaman Potter, gracias- finalizo, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

Satisfecho se sentó a esperar que el sombrero le fuera colocado, lo cual sucedió segundos después, el objeto callo sobre su cabeza impidiéndole seguir viendo la mirada de enojo y desaprobación que McGonagall le estaba dando, su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto de la tela con su piel y sintió al sombrero adentrarse de forma sutil en su mente, era como una cosa viscosa que se escurría por las paredes imaginarias de sus pensamientos, infiltrándose entre sus recuerdos y eso se sintió asqueroso.

 ** _-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Jamás pensé que tuviera el privilegio de sortear a alguien tan inusual-_** resonó una voz fangosa dentro de su mente.

 ** _-¿A sí? no me digas… mira en verdad que me estoy esforzando mucho por no expulsarte de mi mente, así que apúrate, es mas ¿es realmente necesario que invadas mi privacidad?-_** gruño en su mente al invasor, sus pensamientos eran solo suyos y odiaba que se metieran en ellos y aún más de una forma tan repulsiva.

 ** _-Por supuesto que es necesario, unmm, es difícil, pudieras estar con los Ravenclaw que se rige por la sabiduría e intelecto o en Slytherin Caracterizada por la ambición y la astucia… también puede que pertenezcas a Gryffindor aunque no sé si lo tuyo seria el valor y el coraje por el que se guía esta casa._**

 ** _-No me importa donde sea… solo apúrate, es asqueroso sentir tu presencia dentro de mi mente._**

 ** _-¿Eres capaz de sentirme?-_** pregunto con sorpresa el desgastado objeto.

- ** _SI._**

 ** _-Que interesante, ¿seguro que no te importa en qué casa quedaras?_**

 ** _-Ya dije que no-_** respondió impaciente.

 ** _-Creo que la mejor opción sería…_** ¡SLYTHERIN!

Grito el sombrero y por fin Harry se vio libre de él a manos de una satisfecha sud directora, la cual celebraba el no tener al menor en su casa, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, no hubo aplausos ni gritos emocionados y en la cara de todos la sorpresa, incertidumbre y en algunos casos la curiosidad se podía ver perfectamente. No se esperaba nada más luego de romper sus esperanzas sobre el niño que vivió, de repente se comenzaron a oír aplausos que venían de solo dos personas pertenecientes a la casa de Gryffindor, los gemelos Weasley, que fueron secundados por Hermione y detrás de ellos muchos aplaudían y otros solo veían con incredulidad a aquel petulante niño.

El ojiesmeralda bajo del banquito y con una sonrisa satisfecha, ya que sus queridas pertenencias le habían aplaudido, se encamino a la mesa de las serpientes.

O~O

 **Aquí otro capítulo más, contestando a una pregunta que me hicieron, sí, las otras tres almas son de sus padres y su tío y la segunda cuestión será respondida a lo largo de la historia.**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que siguen la historia!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: este es una historia yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta este género les invito a dejar la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

 **Nota: de aquí y mientras dure el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts para hablar de la piedra filosofal tomare diversas referencias de la serie fullmetal alchemist**

 **O** **O**

 **Capítulo 7**

Harry abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, miro a su alrededor se encontraba en una cama matrimonial con cortinas de seda color azul marino a su alrededor, del lado derecho del lugar empotrado a la pared se encontraba un amplio armario hecho en madera pulida, a la izquierda de la cama estaba una peinadora del mismo material que el del closet a juego con un cómodo escritorio que encontraba al lado una puerta, en la pared contraria de la cama estaba otra puerta, el lugar no estaba nada mal y se veía muy cómodo.

Trato de hacer memoria para saber cómo había llegado allí y poco a poco todo fue regresando a su mente, recordó que ahora se encontraba en Hogwarts, que después de la ceremonia de selección y la cena que siguió a esta fueron dirigidos a las profundidades del castillo hacia las mazmorras, donde luego de decirles la contraseña para entrar, se les mostro la sala común, el lugar era bastante frio, iluminado por lámparas de techo color verde, con sillones de cuero negro cercanos a una gran chimenea donde apenas quedaban unas brazas al rojo vivo, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles, ese lugar derrochaba elegancia mostrando el hecho de que los Slytherin estaban acostumbrados solo a lo mejor.

Luego de un "explicativo discurso" les indicaron en donde estaban las habitaciones, cada uno tendría su propia habitación, las de las niñas estaban en el lado derecho y las de los niños del lado izquierdo, seguidamente cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto y él después de haber acomodado todo en su lugar y habiéndose dado un relajante baño cayó dormido rápidamente.

Lentamente se incorporó y se dirigió al baño este tenía baldosas aguamarina en un tono muy suave, una regadera y una gran tina de mármol blanco. Tras haberse acomodado, salió de su habitación a un pasillo de piedra con varias puertas, junto a estas una antorcha que iluminaba el oscuro espacio, dirigió sus pasos a donde recordaba se encontraba la sala común dándose cuenta de que era muy temprano, aún nadie salía de sus habitaciones para comenzar el día y no quería esperar a que todos se despertaran para poder salir de las mazmorras.

Él deseaba recorrer los amplios pasillos y los diferentes lugares que conformaban aquella poderosa estructura y con esa resolución –y sin nadie que lo detuviera- decidió salir a caminar por el castillo a conocerlo.

Salió de la sala común y se encamino por largo rato a través del laberinto de pasillos y escaleras fuera de las mazmorras, Hogwarts era increíble, toda una fortaleza, con escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas, algunas de estas se movían y trasladaban de un lado a otro a voluntad propia.

También, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad, era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. En una de estas, las escaleras se movieron y tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no caerse en el proceso, algo desorientado termino en un corredor oscuro precariamente iluminado donde al final del lado derecho de este se encontraba una puerta.

El ojiesmeralda curioso miro a su alrededor, según su cuenta –si en verdad no estaba perdido- ese era el tercer piso, en pocas palabras el pasillo donde, según el director, podías tener una muerte aterradora. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor y de manera emocionada camino por el pasillo observando todo, no vio ni sintió nada potencialmente peligroso que respaldara lo dicho por el anciano de barba blanca, llego al final y sin pensárselo dos veces se asomó por la única puerta a lo largo del pasillo esperando que allí estuviera eso tan peligroso y lo que encontró ahí fue un imponente perro de tres cabezas que le hizo recordar de los cuentos griegos a cerberos el guardián de Hades, era hermoso, sedoso pelaje marrón como sus ojos y un cuerpo enorme, filosos colmillos que relucían amenazantes, Harry no pudo contenerse y alegre cual niño pequeño cuando le dan un regalo se acercó al perro, ese tipo de criaturas eran su debilidad.

La enorme criatura al verlo se alzó amenazante para luego de una mirada y olfatear un poco el ambiente inclinara la parte delantera de su cuerpo de manera juguetona exponiendo la lengua y moviendo la cola feliz.

-Que buen chico, ¿tú eres el gran peligro de este pasillo?- pregunto incrédulo acariciando de una en una sus cabezas, mientras este jadeaba contento.

- _¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con ese cerberos mocoso? no creas que dejaremos las practicas solo porque estas en este lugar_ \- dijo Mortem saliendo del cuello de su camisa.

Al sentir la presencia de la serpiente el imponente perro de tres cabeza gruño y se retiró a una esquina mirando cautelosamente al animal, Harry se trató de acercar nuevamente a él, pero los gruñidos aumentaron y un amenazador ladrido salió de la criatura; cruzando los brazos enojado el de cabello negro con puntas rojas miro a la seseante serpiente.

- _Mortem, lo asustaste ¿no podías esperar que saliera de aquí para molestar?_

- _A quien llamas molesto mocoso-_ exclamo ofendido- _deberías de estar agradecido de que alguien tan maravilloso como yo esté dispuesto a dedicarte tiempo._

- _Bien, bien-_ dijo suspirando, seguro que ya era tarde y Mortem quería explicarle algo antes de que entrara a clases- _¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?_

- _Jum, yo molesto-_ murmuraba la oscura serpiente enojada- _te unirás a la magia del castillo…_

 _-Eso es fácil._

 _-¡No me interrumpas!, como iba diciéndote unirás a la magia del castillo y quiero que averigües que se esconde en este lugar, es decir lo que está cuidando este sarnoso._

Movido nuevamente por la curiosidad Harry miro la estancia, esta era lo suficientemente grande para darle movilidad al cerbero y como al parecer todo el castillo apenas estaba iluminado por dos antorchas que daban un poco de luz al lugar, se percató de la portezuela que se encontraba en el suelo.

Se acercó a la puerta que cuidaba el cerbero, y se sentó sobre esta, el cerbero lo miraba desde la esquina con contradicción deseando acercársele, pero con recelo hacia la oscura criatura que se encontraba sobre los hombros de este. El ojiesmeralda guiado por las indicaciones de Mortem cerro sus ojos dio un suspiro y se preguntó que sería tan importante como para que el de ojos plateados le pidiera que lo investigara, a los pocos segundos entro en un estado de serenidad que le permitió conectarse con Hogwarts y mirar a través de ella, como hacer un viaje astral y siendo muy útil cuando deseaba espi… observar a alguien sin que se diera cuenta, por lo general se conectaba con la esencia de la muerte que se encontraba presente en todos lados, pero el hacerlo con ese lugar le resulto igual de fácil.

Observo intrigado las trampas mágicas que había debajo de donde se encontraba, además de lo que parecía ser una piedra con una increíble concentración de magia en su estado más puro, era un poder que guardaba la capacidad de crear y... Harry sintió un horrible escalofrió, en esa piedra se hallaban encerradas millones de almas, las cuales se trataban de aferrar a la conciencia del menor, pidiendo a gritos ayuda provocando un dolor penetrante a sí mismo. Como pudo el ojiesmeralda se libró de ellas y regreso a su cuerpo, podía sentir las lágrimas bajar de sus ojos y la pena de esas pobres almas desgraciadas dentro de su cuerpo.

- _¿Q-que fue eso? ¿Qué era esa cosa?_ -pregunto con un ligero temblor en su voz.

- _¿Lo disfrutaste?_ \- pregunto Mortem con malicia y al ver al menor negar sonrió satisfecho para luego tomar un semblante más serio- _esa es una muestra de hasta donde es capaz de llegar los humanos para obtener el poder, no espere encontrarla aquí, pero es tu deber averiguar que es… después puedes hacer lo que desees con ella_ \- dijo y sin una palabra más al igual que como apareció desapareció dentro de los pliegues de la camisa del menor.

-Maldita serpiente- murmuro Harry rodeándose con sus brazos abrazándose el mismo, de la emoción con la que comenzó el día ya no quedaba nada, la tristeza y el dolor de esas almas se había impregnado en su piel. El cerbero se acercó a él gimiendo compasivamente sintiendo su dolor, rozando su cabeza contra el ojiesmeralda reconfortándolo.

Minutos después dejo al cerberos y se dirigió a otro lugar, no prestaba atención de a donde se dirigía y esta vez las escaleras lo llevaron a lo que parecía ser una de las torres, estuvo caminado por largo tiempo sin un rumbo fijo, tenía hambre, estaba deprimido y encima al parecer estaba perdido, ¡perfecto!... maldita serpiente.

Trato de llegar al gran salón, camino por donde recordaba haber pasado, giro a la izquierda y luego a la derecha y luego… ¿Cuál era el pasillo? Frunció el ceño, lo peor era que no había nadie por donde él se encontraba. Algo frustrado se sentó en una saliente de una ventana, distraídamente acaricio la gargantilla en su cuello, algo que hacia cada vez que necesitaba calmarse.

Poco tiempo después de que el menor se sentara se escucharon unos pasos acercarse en su dirección, haciendo eco en el silencio del pasillo.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí Feorge?

-No se Gred, pero me parece que una pequeña serpiente ha invadido nuestro territorio…

Harry levanto la mirada al oírlos.

Ambos pelirrojos eran algo pecosos, de contextura delgada, altos, con brillantes ojos azul y pertenecientes a la casa de Gryffindor; eran idénticos y podrían confundirse uno con el otro si no fuera por esa pequeña diferencia que tenían el azul de sus ojos, aquel que llamaron Feorge tenía los ojos un poco más oscuros que Gred.

Fred y George al instante pudieron notar que la pequeña serpiente estaba decaída pues este no hacía nada para ocultarlo o disimularlo, esto los decepciono un poco, ellos estaban hay especialmente para encontrarse con el pequeño lanzado y orgulloso que se confronto a la matriarca Weasley… pero quien estaba frente a ellos no parecía la misma persona.

-Parece que nuestro príncipe se ha convertido en una damisela en apuros- menciono uno de ellos en un tono jovial.

-Dinos pequeña damisela que os aqueja- pregunto el otro, los dos haciendo una reverencia burlona ante el ojiesmeralda.

-Oh mis caballeros rojos de doradas armaduras- dijo Harry haciendo alusión a los colores que representaban la casa de los leones- agradezco vuestro interés, pero lamento que no pueda contaros el motivo de mis desdichas, aunque he de informaros que su sola presencia contribuye a que la alegría regrese a mi dolido corazón- y era verdad, el menor estaba satisfecho de ver a ese par de pelirrojos.

-Dinos viborita

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron, sentándose a cada lado de él poniéndose a su nivel, al ver que efectivamente el cuerpo del menor se relajó y esa aura de melancolía desaparecía de su rostro.

¿Era posible cambiar tan rápido de una emoción a otra?

-Me perdí- fue la simple respuesta, siendo que esa era la pura verdad.

Los gemelos se miraron de reojo en una muda conversación, era raro ver a un Slytherin ser tan sincero, otro simplemente los hubiera mandado a la mierda o hubiera intentado ocultar ese hecho buscando una forma de que lo ayudaran sin tener que parecer… "débil".

-¿Te perdiste?...

-Sip y ahora me estoy muriendo de hambre… y supongo que ya debe ser muy tarde como para que me dé tiempo de comer algo, además que debo conseguir mi horario, ¿serían tan amable mis caballeros de llevarme al gran salón?

-Sera todo un placer bella damisela…

-Fred y George a tus servicios- dijeron ambos mientras le ofrecían sus manos al menor de manera galante.

Harry las tomo con gusto, bajando de la ventana.

-Y díganme ¿ya se hicieron a la idea de que me pertenecen?

O~O

Maldición, maldición, jodido mocoso, cuando lo encuentre lo hare puré, estos pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de un joven de unos dieciséis años, de cabello castaño, alto y de ojos marrones el cual caminaba de un lado a otro buscando en cada aula, pasillo o lugar donde se pudiera esconder un niño de once años.

Toda su búsqueda comenzó desde que al pasar la lista de los de primer año el mocoso Potter no se encontraba por ningún lado, al principio creyó que se había quedado dormido, pero en su cuarto no estaba y en la sala común no se podía esconder, por lo tanto él como prefecto que era se dio a la penosa tarea de ir a buscar al menor mientras su compañera se dirigía junto a los demás al gran salón.

Ya casi terminaba la hora del desayuno y aun no lo encontraba, a él no le importaba el destino del niño después de todo sus padres fueron mortifagos, por lo tanto enemigos del niño que vivió, pero tampoco quería ver el enojo en los ojos de su jefe de casa de solo pensarlo le daba escalofrió, el profesor Snape era alguien con quien se debía andar con cuidado. Doblo en una esquina y escucho algunas voces a lo lejos ¿sería él? Se acercó sigilosamente y se ocultó detrás de una columna, a unos pasos más adelante se encontraba Potter junto a los gemelos bromistas de Gryffindor, agudizo sus oídos para saber de qué hablaban.

-… pertenecen?

El espía escucho a los gemelos reír y una expresión predadora apareció en sus rostros, una que le hizo recordar a su padre cuando planeaba destruir a alguien.

-Pero que damisela más directa...

-Dinos ¿Qué nos ofreces?

-Lo mismo que le ofrecí a Hermione les prometo dos cosas, protección y poder, a cambio solo pido lealtad.

-Tentadora oferta, ¿pero qué tal si nos negamos?

-Lamentablemente no tienen opción- oyó decir al menor y algo en su tono era autoritario, cargado de tal convicción que hasta él tuvo la certeza de que en verdad no había elección- al final, aunque no lo deseen serán míos, aunque tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que esta adorable damisela les ofrece algo que ustedes desean.

Vio la duda en las facciones de los Weasley.

-… ¿Y eso sería?

-Libertad.

 **O** **O**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que siguen la historia!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia: este es una historia yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta este género les invito a dejar la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

 **Nota: de aquí y mientras dure el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts para hablar de la piedra filosofal tomare diversas referencias de la serie fullmetal alchemist**

 **O** **O**

 **Capítulo 8**

Luego de haber hablado con los gemelos estos no le dieron una respuesta clara solo se vieron entre ellos, tras un rápido cruce de miradas optaron simplemente por conducirle al gran salón, Harry por su parte tomo eso como una aceptación, los tres llegaron a tiempo justo para tomar un rápido desayuno y que les fueran entregados sus horarios, el ojiesmeralda estaba seguro de que no le era de agrado a su jefe de casa, aunque no sabía si era porque en medio de su emoción, cuando lo vio, lo llamo murciélago o había otro motivo… bueno el hecho era que había encontrado otra alma para su colección.

La tarde estaba fría, era el cuarto día de clases y los de primer año ya tenían deberes que hacer mientras aún se acostumbraban a su vida dentro de Hogwarts, apenas comenzaban a sentirse los primeros vientos helados que anunciaban el invierno ¿o era solamente el hecho de que en las mazmorras se sentía la temperatura más baja de lo que en realidad era? No se podría decir con certeza.

Harry en esos momentos se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo diferentes libros sobre objetos poderosos y sus funciones. El ojiesmeralda para entonces ya había culminado sus deberes; de momento leía un párrafo donde decía _"…sin la preparación necesaria el utilizar cualquier objeto mágico podría traer consecuencias horribles a aquel que tratase de tomar control de dichos poderes…_ " en el libro también mencionaba una extensa lista de objetos, sus funciones, sus usos y que tan veras era su existencia.

El de cabellos negro con puntas rojas comenzó esa lectura en búsqueda de algún indicio sobre el objeto escondido dentro de las paredes del castillo, a partir del día que le fue encomendada esa tarea había estado buscando incesantemente que podría ser, quería averiguarlo lo antes posible para así demostrarle a Mortem que él no era ningún tonto que se dejaba amedrentar por sensaciones como la tristeza… aunque debía admitir que esperaba nunca volver a tener esa experiencia.

Cerró el libro con brusquedad, no encontró nada que lo llevara más cerca de su meta, ni un indicio, nada; decidió postergar su búsqueda y tomando los libros salió de sus aposentos, camino tranquilamente por los corredores en dirección a la biblioteca, dado que no faltaba mucho para la cena, decidió buscar a Hermione, tenía el conocimiento de que ella rondaba a menudo por ese sitio, ya que en ocasiones la observo durante su recolección de algunos libros, pero ella lo evitaba y eso era algo que no le agradaba mucho, por lo tanto debía solucionarlo.

Poco después el menor llego a la biblioteca, los alumnos con los que se cruzaba lo miraban con poco disimulo y susurraban a su espalda, todos hablando sobre la forma en que se había presentado, la mayoría criticaba el hecho de que repudiara el apellido Potter, para los sangre pura fue una enorme ofensa, por lo tanto nadie en la casa de Slytherin se había acercado a él, a pesar de eso debía destacar a sus espías, específicamente al prefecto que para extrañeza de la pequeña serpiente estaba muy pendiente de sus movimientos aunque de manera reservada, además del pequeño hurón que de vez en cuando lo miraba como si quisiera descubrir algo, pero al parecer nunca encontraba lo que buscaba, aunque ambos solo lo observaban desde lejos.

En la biblioteca, un lugar lleno de conocimiento y sabiduría, más precisamente en una mesa escondida en uno de los rincones entre los estantes de libros se encontraba Hermione, rodeada de pilas de libros y algunos pergaminos con notas regados por la mesa, en sus manos tenía un grueso libro de cuero negro al cual apenas y se le distinguía el título, pero cualquiera que lograrla verla deduciría que este era muy interesante por la forma en que la niña se había perdido en la lectura. La de alborotado cabello sintió un extraño escalofrió y levanto la vista, las ventajas del lugar en que se encontraba era que a pesar de que nadie podía verla, ella era capaz de ver todo, su mirada se enfocó en la entrada justo en el momento que el de ojos esmeraldas atravesaba las puertas y eso la perturbo, desde que llegara a Hogwarts se percató de que cada vez era más consciente de la presencia de Phelps, cuando él estaba cerca una corriente fría la recorría como alertándola de que el que se declarara su dueño estaba a su alcance, en alguna ocasión se preguntó si eso solo le sucedía a ella o a todo aquel que el enigmático niño marcaba como suyo, porque si, ella sabía de los gemelos y eso le producía más incógnitas de las que tuvo en un principio.

La mirada de Granger no se apartó del menor mientras este devolvía los libros a la bibliotecaria, al parecer se llevaba bien con la amargada mujer ya que esta le dedico una sonrisa de una manera poco natural que estiro su rostro, tanto así que se sentía forzada, pero en sus ojos se apreciaba que era sincera.

En un momento dado Harry volteo su rostro justo a su dirección y ella pudo jurar que la observaba a través del estante repleto de libros unidos uno muy junto al otro y eso le asusto, no era posible que él pudiese saber que ella se encontraba allí… ¿o él también era capaz de sentirla como ella lo hacía?, volvió a enfocar la mirada al frente sin estar segura de cuando la había apartado y él ya no estaba, busco a su alrededor, aun podía sentir su presencia, pero no podía ubicarlo.

-Hola Hermione…- canturreo Harry acercándose desde su espalda sobresaltando a la de cabello alborotado, él tomo asiento al lado de ella, comenzando a ojear algunos de los pergaminos que estaban regados por la mesa, bajo la sorprendida mirada de la joven.

-¿Por qué?- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, Hermione no pudo contenerse más, moría de ganas por hacerle millones de preguntas, pero al igual que Harry resultaba un enigma atrayente y un reto indiscutible, también había algo en él que alentaba a su sentido de precaución, por ese motivo –además de las advertencias de la profesora McGonagall- trato de guardar su distancia. Sin embargo tenerlo frente a ella fue tal y como abrir una llave de agua, las preguntas surgían una detrás de otra, solo quería respuestas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero saber ¿por qué yo?

Harry sonrió con picardía, se acercó a ella tomándola del rostro, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar y mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Es muy sencillo, porque así lo quiero- dijo, no era de los que se andaban por las ramas y a menos que no le apeteciera hacer o decir algo, siempre decía las cosas directamente.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo por un capricho?- pregunto incrédula apartándolo, su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado, era la primera vez que alguien, fuera de sus padres le daba esa clase de mimos, era un poco incómodo, pero por un momento no había podido apartarse de esas reconfortantes caricias, se sintió como un cachorro siendo recompensado por su dueño y lo peor es que no le molesto.

-Sí, no hay nada oculto detrás de mis acciones, ya te lo dije, me agradas, por eso decidí que serias mía Athenea.

-¿Athenea?

-Sip, te queda genial ese nombre… diosa del conocimiento y la sabiduría- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Hermione comprendió rápidamente la referencia y decidió responder igual.

-Siendo así, Hades, ¿responderás todas mis preguntas?

-Solo responderé cuatro, lo demás lo averiguaras mientras continúes a mi lado.

-¿Por qué solo cuatro?

-Ya te dije, si en verdad deseas responder a tus dudas permanece a mi lado y acepta que me perteneces, además, quedan unos… quince minutos para la hora de la cena y no quiero atrasarme a lo mejor y tenga tiempo de hablar con Fred y George.

-Bien- dijo de mala gana, odiaba que la limitaran de esa forma- ¿Dime la razón por la cual estas reuniendo personas y proclamándote su dueño?

-Unmm, el setenta por ciento es por un antojo, lo que resta lo hago por afición, me gusta coleccionar cosas, principalmente bestias salvajes y todo aquello que se catalogue peligroso.

-¿Nos ves como animales, simples mascotas?- pregunto algo ofendida.

-Sí y no- dijo sinceramente- los seres humanos son animales, solo que con mayor capacidad de razonamiento, ¿Qué tiene de malo que los vea como lo que son?, por otra parte no los veo como simples mascotas los veo como ¡MIS MASCOTAS!… creo que el termino más acertado para denominarlo es amigos, aunque eso es solamente bajo mis estándares.

Hermione no supo que decir, de cierta forma tenía razón, teóricamente los humanos son animales desarrollados descendientes evolutivos del mono, y con respecto a lo otro, le parecía retorcida la forma de pensar de Hades… miro a Harry, sus ojos verdes estaban claros, sin mentiras, como los de un niño que estaba seguro de lo que decía y pudo ver que en verdad él creía que los humanos eran animales coleccionables.

-¿Acaso tú no eres humano?

-Una parte de mi lo es… aunque no tengo algunas cualidades que hacen a un ser esencialmente humano o animal.

-¿A qué…?- se quedó a media pregunta, ¿en verdad quería desperdiciar su última pregunta?, no, tomo aire y reformulo su pregunta.

-¿Todos a los que marcas, tienen la capacidad de sentir tu presencia?

-No solo ellos pueden sentirla…- apoyo la cabeza sobre su mano derecha mientras esta descansaban sobre la mesa, enfocando su mirada en Hermione que esperaba ansiosa su respuesta- no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero a muchas personas no les agrado –McGonagall- y eso no se debe precisamente a mi encantadora personalidad, mientras a otros les atraigo como la miel a las abejas, para ellos soy adictivo, sienten que los puedo llevar al cielo, pero al mismo tiempo saben que puedo ser su ruina- la miro significativamente y ella se sonrojo- eso es instinto, en los humanos resulta más complejo y dependiendo de la personalidad y sus creencias, me aceptan o me rechazan, pero este siempre reacciona a mi presencia.

-Eso quiere decir que el instinto es lo que me advierte ante tu presencia- una afirmación muda fue su respuesta- por otro lado tu relación con otros individuos depende de si a este le resultas una amenaza o no- confirmo la de pelo alborotado entendiendo de cierta forma lo que él le dijo, aunque ahora tenía más preguntas en mente ¿Si Harry no era completamente humano, entonces que era? ¿Qué los instintos reaccionaran se debía solamente a esa parte no humana? ¿Qué pensaba hacer una vez completara su colección? Estas eran algunas de las cuestiones que rondaban su mente en esos momentos ¿sería capaz de contestarlas todas si permanecía al lado de Hades? Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

 **O** **O**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que siguen la historia!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia: este es una historia yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta este género les invito a dejar la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

 **Nota: de aquí y mientras dure el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts para hablar de la piedra filosofal tomare diversas referencias de la serie fullmetal alchemist**

 **O** **O**

 **Capítulo 9**

Percy suspiro cansado, acababa de regresar de las rondas nocturnas, una responsabilidad como prefecto, su compañera, apenas llegaron se retiró a su habitación, dejándolo solo en la sala común, ella era alguien incompetente, aun no entendía cómo es que fue elegida prefecta ese año, lamentablemente él no tenía control sobre eso; camino despacio a través de la sala común revisando que no se encontrara nadie y que todo estuviera en orden.

Seguidamente se dirigió a donde se encontraban los dormitorios masculinos, confirmando que todos estuviesen en sus habitaciones durmiendo. Terminando de constatar que todo estuviera en orden, se encamino a sus aposentos, el privilegio de ser prefecto era que tenía dormitorio individual, no tenía que compartirlo con nadie y ningún ser destruía el orden perfecto en el que se encontraban sus pertenencias, desatando la corbata en rojo y dorado abrió la puerta de su cuarto, soltando un nuevo suspiro al verse libre de ella.

Cerro la puerta tras de él, la poca luz que pudiera entrar al lugar por la ventana, estaba bloqueada por unas espesas y aterciopeladas cortinas de un color borgoña, dejando la estancia oscura, el pelirrojo extrajo su barita e iba a prender las luces cuando esta le fue arrebatada bruscamente, sus brazos y piernas quedaron restringidos, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, no tuvo forma de sostenerse, cayó con un golpe sordo al frio suelo. Percy entro en pánico, su mente se puso en blanco, se sentía desprotegido, a su alrededor solo veía sombras que se veían amenazantes.

Trato de calmarse, no debía perder la compostura eso no lo ayudara en nada, su atacante se acercaba. Era una pequeña mancha negra en movimiento, ¿un niño?, la cual se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él.

\- Levicorpus- dijo una voz distorsionada rebosante de cruel picardía.

El pelirrojo no pudo reconocer la voz, pero hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar de manera involuntaria, de un momento a otro se vio colgado de sus pies por un gancho invisible, la sensación de ser suspendido en el aire fue horrible, se sintió mareado y aturdido, trago lo mejor que pudo en esa posición el contenido proveniente de su estómago, el cual le dejo un sabor a bilis en la boca.

-Hola, hola querido hermanito- Dijo alegremente una voz a su izquierda, logrando que por inercia moviera la cabeza hacia esa dirección y allí estaba, otra sombra de la misma altura y complexión que la primera, Percy siguió a la figura hasta que se ubicó al lado de su compañero, con un movimiento de varita las cortinas se abrieron lo suficiente para dejar entrar un poco de luz, el prefecto sintió como un frio recorrió su espina dorsal y un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver dos pares de ojos mirándolo burlonamente.

-¿Viste su cara Feorge?, creo que iba a vomitar- dijo comenzando a reír histéricamente.

-Si Grad, fue demasiado buena- secundo aguantándose el estómago que ya le dolía de tanto reír.

-¿Q-que creen que están haciendo?, bájenme inmediatamente- demando tratando de intimidarlos aunque el más asustado parecía ser él, no entendía porque, pero su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, como si supiera algo que su mente no llegaba a comprender.

No entendía que hacían los gemelos en su cuarto si él los había visto dormir, miro esos burlones ojos, los dos tenían su maldición a la vista, apretó los dientes y tenso su cuerpo intentando calmar sus temblores.

Fred sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa- no, no querido Percylindo, queremos que nos digas…

-… ¿Por qué hiciste "eso"?- George termino la frase mientras invocaba dos sillas frente al pelirrojo mayor, ambos se sentaron cómodamente cruzando las piernas, mirándolo con una sonrisa mordaz.

-No-no sé de qué están hablando- dijo nervioso tratando desesperadamente zafarse de los amarres del hechizo, pero mientras se agitaba las cuerdas invisibles se apretaban más a su alrededor causándole un dolor asfixiante, haciendo que desistiera de su intento de escape.

-Oh yo creo que si lo sabes- Fred se adelantó y tomo a Percy de los rojos cabellos provocando una mueca de dolor en el mayor- veras querido Percylindo, no es divertido para nosotros ser castigados por una broma que no fue nuestra obra…

-¿Si entiendes lo que decimos?, más que molesto es frustrante tal situación, así que…

-¿Cómo piensas enmendar tus errores?

-Todo es s-su culpa, l-les dije que se mantuvieran alejados de ese niño- gruño forzando su voz a salir, podía sentir la sangre acumularse en su cabeza y en sus oídos un constante zumbido apareció, ya no iba a negar su culpa, pero el solo deseaba cumplir el pedido de su madre, alejarlos de ese extraño niño ojos esmeraldas.

-Waaaaw, Percylindo solo trataba de enorgullecer a la bruja de nuestra madre…

-Pues muy mal, sabes que no debes ponernos de mal humor, hermanito o deberías saberlo- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, como aquel que sabe algo y que tú ignoras.

-Sí, es una lástima que para mañana no recordaras nada, pero de momento divirtámonos un rato.

-Que buena idea Feorge, teníamos mucho tiempo sin jugar con él, ya debe estar sintiendo que lo abandonamos.

Ambos gemelos se miraron entre ellos, dejando escapar una escalofriante risa de sus labios, entonces Percy entendió que debía temer por su vida.

O~O

Hermione dio una vuelta en su cama, era la decimoprimera que daba, no podía dormir, su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero su mente estaba activa ya cansada de buscar el sueño que no venía, se incorporó, en la cama que se encontraba frente a la suya su compañera de habitación dormía plácidamente, la envidio por un momento, también quería estar refugiada en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cerro las cortinas de su cama y se sentó nuevamente en el centro de esta, aun no podía creer lo que acepto, sus ansias de conocimiento nunca la llevaron a realizar algo tan… real, sus investigaciones generalmente se quedaban en papel y teorías, debía admitir que en esa sociedad muchas de ellas eran tan absurdas como sus ganas de diseccionar a un humano, pero por primera vez se atrevió a ir un poco más allá, la pregunta era ¿Seria lo correcto? Las leyes humanas servían para regular el comportamiento y la convivencia entre estos seres y todos los que las infligían eran castigados.

Ella particularmente respetaba la autoridad, eso le enseñaron sus padres, por eso tenía miedo de ella misma, de sus ganas de destruir las cosas hasta la mínima partícula y luego reconstruirla pieza por pieza, este sentimiento luchaba contra su sed de justicia e igualdad; pero Harry le prometió que aceptaría todo de ella, sus manías, sus miedos, sus locuras, TODO, ¿Era eso posible? En las palabras y acciones de él no podía encontrar ningún tipo de afecto fuera del cariño que tiene un individuo por su mascota, aun en sus mimos, así que debía asumir que no había connotación romántica en su futura relación.

Eso por alguna razón la decepciono un poco, Harry era un ser hermoso, si debía compararlo con algo seria con una serpiente Atheris Hispida, seductora, hermosa, atrayente, pero mortal, si no fuera por esa extraña aura que lo rodeaba exaltando el cerebro reptiliano, advirtiéndote que era peligroso, estaba segura de que sería abordado por todos aquellos que lo desean.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, Hermione se preguntó si sería buena idea contarle a Neville de su nueva asociación, después de todo el joven Longbottom era el único al que podría llamar amigo, él la escuchaba pacientemente y siempre que ambos estaban libres se reunían en la biblioteca a conversar sobre su día o a estudiar en un cómodo silencio.

Tal vez si debía decirle, Hades no le prohibió hablar de su asociación así que debía estar bien; ya era más de media noche cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, desconectando su mente y olvidando por un momento sus preocupaciones.

 **O** **O**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que siguen la historia!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia: este es una historia yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta este género les invito a dejar la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

 **Nota: de aquí y mientras dure el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts para hablar de la piedra filosofal tomare diversas referencias de la serie fullmetal alchemist**

 **O** **O**

 **Capítulo 10**

La mañana empezó perfecta para Harry a la hora de desayuno recibió una carta de su madre, al parecer su tío había regresado, armando una tremenda rabieta al saber que él no se encontraba en casa y que no volvería hasta navidad.

Fue muy reconfortante tener noticias de su familia, ya estaba ansiando que llegara la hora de volver a casa, más ahora que sabía que su tío regreso. En el gran salón todo estaba bullicioso esa mañana, exceptuando a la mesa de Slytherin donde la conversación que más resaltaba era la de Draco, que presumía a su grupo los finos chocolates franceses que le envió su madre, las demás eran calmadas conversaciones entre las serpientes de grados superiores, todo estaba tranquilo. Las otras mesas tenían una algarabía que hacia al gran salón estar lleno de vida, los que destacaban en ruido eran los Gryffindors, que reían a todo pulmón o hablaban a los gritos.

Draco miro con disgusto a la mesa de los leones, en verdad que ninguno tenía sentido de la decencia, arrugo la nariz al ver a uno de ellos reírse tanto que la comida a medio masticar resbalo de su boca cayendo de regreso a su plato, para horror del rubio el muy asqueroso siguió comiendo del plato como si nada –que desagradable- murmuro quitándole la vista, Weasley tenía que ser; su mirada se desvió esta vez a Harry Potter, no entendía su obsesión por ser llamado Phelps, un apellido tan vulgar y carente de valor en el mundo mágico, ¿quién en su sano juicio desearía cambiar un título tan representativo como el que otorgaba su nombre mágico por uno muggle carente de poder? en verdad le era aberrante tal ofensa al linaje mágico que corría por sus venas.

En verdad que no le hubiera prestado más atención que la dada a la mugre bajo sus zapatos de diseñador, si no fuera por lo que se encontraba en su cuello, era una magia poderosa debía admitir, pero escalofriante, en verdad le daba pavor el solo tratar de ver más allá de lo superficial. Una vez lo intento, había tenido la suerte de encontrar a Potter dormido en la biblioteca e intento tocar la gargantilla pero a medida que acercaba su mano sentía como su magia era succionada, su cuerpo se sintió enfermo, las náuseas lo atacaron y su estómago se contrajo, por supuesto que hizo lo que cualquiera en pleno juicio haría, se alejó rápidamente antes de que su magia fuera consumida, ese día termino devolviendo todo el contenido de su estómago y aun en contra de su voluntad, el ojiesmeralda se ganó su admiración.

¿Qué tanto poder tenía como para poder soportar esa tortura? Por culpa de ese objeto le era imposible ver el nivel mágico que poseía Potter, en verdad deseaba saber más de él, pero sería deshonroso que lo vieran hablando con un mestizo que además rechazaba su estirpe mágico, que vivía con muggles y sobre todo que era el enemigo jurado del señor al que una vez sirvieron sus padres, del cual aún esperaban su regreso.

Ajeno a el escrutinio mental de Draco, el ojiesmeralda terminaba de leer su segunda carta, suspirando miro el fajo frente a él, junto a la carta de su madre llegaron unas quince cartas más de parte de sus excéntricos conocidos, en verdad le daba risa los comentarios y tonterías que escribían, en la carta que acababa de leer había un vocabulario muy florido que hubiera escandalizado a Adara.

Decidió terminar después con la lectura de las cartas, por lo que podía adivinar algunas traían fotografías y quería darse el tiempo para disfrutar de las "hazañas" que narraban las cartas. Miro a su alrededor y observo a Hermione con varios periódicos, los gemelos ya no se encontraban en el gran salón a causa de su castigo –maldita McGonagall- y de momento su relación con sus compañeros de casa era nula, así que decidió acercarse a la única persona con la que podía hablar en esos momentos, su Athenea.

-Buenos días Hermione- canturreo acercándose a ella de manera juguetona.

-Buenos días para ti también Harry, ¿ya desayunaste? –contesto está sonriéndole.

-Sip, pero creo que robare un poco de tu puré de papa- se sentó al lado de la joven, frente a él apareció un plato donde sirvió una abundante ración de puré- ¿para qué tantos periódicos? ¿Alguna investigación?

-No, me suscribí al periódico El Profeta y como oferta especial me enviaron las últimas diez ediciones- exclamo emocionada.

Harry no dijo nada, solo la dejo leer mientras él comía, luego de haber saboreado el delicioso alimento tomo uno de los periódicos y lo empezó a ojear, la mayoría de los artículos eran cosas banales sin importancia, los únicos que si llamaron su atención fueron, uno que hablaba de las nuevas políticas de supresión contra los hombres lobos, las cuales serían discutidas y llevadas a votación para ver si eran aprobadas, el otro era sobre las refuerzos de seguridad dentro del banco Gringotts debido a un intento de robo, solo mencionaban sobre el ataque perpetrado muy superficialmente.

-Hermione ¿tienes el periódico que habla detalladamente de este suceso?

-Eso creo, déjame ver- rebusco entre los periódicos hasta que lo consiguió, extendiéndoselo.

Agradeció e inmediatamente comenzó la lectura.

 _"Las investigaciones continúan sobre el robo en Gringotts el 31 de julio, se cree que fue el trabajo de un mago o bruja oscuro desconocido. Los Duendes de Gringotts insistieron hoy que nada había sido tomado. La bóveda en la que se entró de hecho había sido vaciada el mismo día. "Pero no diremos qué era lo que estaba allí, así que mantén tus narices alejadas si sabes lo que es bueno para ti", dijo un Duende vocero de Gringotts esta tarde…"_

El ojiesmeralda estaba impresionado, quien sea que trato de robar en ese banco eran alguien increíble, pero ¿que era tan importante que se arriesgó de tal manera para conseguirlo? En verdad no creía que una persona capaz de tal hazaña, hubiera hecho algo así solo por algunos galeones, debía ser algo sumamente valioso.

-Harry- llamo Hermione, este la miro interrogante y ella suspiro- es hora de ir a clases- le informó.

Fue en ese momento que el menor se dio cuenta de que ya la mayoría de los alumnos habían salido del gran salón.

O~O

Luego de haberse despedido de Hermione se dirigió a las mazmorras, ese día tendría su primera clase de pociones con su reciente adquisición, aunque este aun no era consciente de su decisión. Cuando llego, todos los de Slytherin se encontraban en sus asientos, relajados y seguros, en contraste los leones que se encontraban allí mostraban algo de nerviosismo, como presas en alerta esperando la llegada del depredador.

Era difícil decir si el estado intranquilo de los Gryffindors se debía a la sombría decoración del aula, que consistía en estantes con diferentes frascos que contenían extrañas substancias y objetos, algunos parecían aún con vida, el polvo, algunas telarañas junto a la tenue iluminación eran parte del encanto del lugar, o se debía a los chismes sobre la clase de pociones, el más popular decía que el profesor Severus Snape era alguien de temer, además de tener favoritismo por los alumnos pertenecientes a Slytherin, odiaba a los de la casa del león.

El momento de las clases llego, la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente y por ella paso de manera elegante y orgullosa Snape.

-Nadie agitara sus varitas ni hará encantamientos tontos en esta clase- dijo el profesor con voz profunda y severa, mientras llegaba al frente de la clase con su capa ondeando al ritmo de sus pasos- por lo tanto…-se recostó suavemente del escritorio mirándolos de manera penetrante con sus ojos ónix- supongo que mucho de ustedes no apreciaran el valor que tiene la ciencia y el arte de la creación de pociones, pero aquellos que serán pocos…- miro a Draco y este le dio una sonrisa orgullosa- que tengan la predisposición…- tomo su capa y la cerro a su alrededor como un murciélago que pliega sus alas- les enseñare como dominar la mente y hechizar los sentidos, les diré como embotellar la fama general la gloria e incluso ponerle un alto a la muerte.

En ese punto Harry no pudo más que reír y su risa hizo eco en el lugar, todos voltearon a verlo, Severus Snape dirigió una mirada asesina en su dirección, una de las muchas cosas que el odiaba era que lo interrumpieran y sumándose a esto estaba el desprecio que sentía hacia Potter.

-Aunque quizás, muchos de ustedes hubieran venido a Hogwarts dotados de habilidades tan formidables que se sienten con la confianza de reírse del profesor- recalco las últimas palabras mirando al menor, el cual dejo de reír poco a poco a medida que él hablaba- ¿puedo saber que le resulta tan gracioso señor Potter?

El de cabello negro con puntas rojas suspiro- No soy Potter, es señor Phelps…

-Me importan poco sus problemas de identidad señor Potter- hizo énfasis en el apellido con un arrastrar de palabras- ahora responda- insto.

-… que personalidad tan adorable- susurro el menor con regocijo, por su parte a Snape la rabia le subía de forma visceral, la sonrisa complacida de Potter le traía recuerdos desagradables, por más que este se pareciera a ella; esa expresión no era de Lily, era la del desgraciado con el que su querida pelirroja tuvo la desgracia de procrear- mi risa proviene de las últimas palabras de su motivador discurso, ¿en verdad cree que es posible poner un alto a la muerte?- pregunto.

-Si no fuera así, no tendría ningún sentido mencionarlo ¿no le parece?

-Buen punto… lamento la interrupción- anuncio de manera sumisa, no sería él quien hablara sobre la verdad detrás de la muerte, una que era universal y todos la sabían, pero que muy pocos aceptaban.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué obtengo si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?- indago demandante el mayor entrecerrando los ojos en dirección al ojiesmeralda.

Harry lo pensó por un momento, la cara del profesor era inexpresiva, de cierta forma le recordaba a su padre, aunque lo de él era natural, mientras la del profesor era producto de una acción consciente y premeditada, detrás de esa fría mirada se podía apreciar un atisbo de sentimiento, parecido al arrepentimiento que era nublado por el desprecio.

-Si hace esto se obtiene una poderosa poción de sueño, conocida comúnmente como la pócima de los muertos vivientes.

-¿Exactamente a donde iría si tuviera que buscar un bezoar?

-Si deseo conseguir un bezoar tendría que extraerla del estómago de una cabra.

-¿Qué es y para qué sirve?

\- Un bezoar es una piedra y te salvará de la mayoría de los venenos.

Así siguieron durante los próximos quince minutos entre preguntas y respuestas, el menor para asombro del todos los presentes respondió a las preguntas realizadas, ya fuera mediante conocimiento, conjeturas, semejanzas o intuición cada cuestionamiento fue satisfactoriamente resuelto. Severus miro en ese momento de manera diferente al ojiesmeralda, era alguien inteligente no pudo negarlo, pero su conocimiento hacia contraste con la personalidad tan despreocupada y molestas de la cual muchos de los Slytherin se quejaban, la cual él mismo pudo apreciar.

La clase continuo luego de aquel intercambio entre el de cabellos negros con puntas rojas y el de ojos ónix, al parecer entre ellos se estableció un silencioso e inestable acuerdo de aceptación, al final de la clase Severus otorgo diez puntos a la casa de las serpientes y quito cinco a la de Gryffindor por un mal comentario de parte de Weasley menor. Todos salieron del aula de pociones una vez finalizada la clase, un único alumno seguía en su lugar.

-¿Desea algo señor Potter?- pregunto a su espectador al ver que este no decía nada, solo lo miraba recoger y ordenar los ingredientes.

-Nada… solo quería informarle que he decidido que usted es mío.

Severus por un momento lo miro incrédulo antes de volver a borrar toda expresión de su rostro, debía recordarse que Potter era un alumno, que pertenecía a Slytherin y principalmente que no debía hechizarlo.

-No sea estúpido Potter, por si no se ha dado cuenta apenas soporto su presencia ¿y usted se proclama mi dueño?- su tono era despectivo.

Harry se sintió emocionado, Severus Snape era alguien acostumbrado a la muerte, no solo a verla o a provocarla, el adusto profesor desde hacía mucho tiempo se entregó a ella, él solo vivía por vivir, tanto así era su desapego que no era capaz de sentir nada extraño provenir de él, de la misma forma que lo hacían Hermione o los gemelos, eso era encantador y le hacía deseara más esa alma cegada por el dolor.

-Pero querido profesor, usted no me odia a mí, odia a Potter…

-Puedo decirle que su personalidad es tan irritante como fue la de su padre.

-Ouch, eso dolió… y yo que pensé me parecía a mi madre, dígame ¿aún sigue añorando a Lily?- pregunto mirando esos oscuros ojos que por un momento se perdieron observándolo, pero Harry sabía que no lo veían a él, sino a su madre biológica.

-… Siempre- fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que decía- Fuera- espeto tenso al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, silenciosamente el pequeño Slytherin se fue, Severus se perdió la sonrisa complacida que adornaba su rostro.

Snape quedo en silencio hasta oír la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, una ola de magia emergió de su cuerpo destruyendo gran parte del aula de pociones, el dolor, la impotencia y por sobre todo el enojo corroían su mente, lentamente se acercó a lo que quedaba de escritorio, reparó la silla donde se dejó caer débilmente, se sentía cansado, sus fantasmas volvían. Nunca se arrepintió de lo que hizo en su juventud, sus manos manchadas en sangre, el odio hacia aquellos seres despreciables, servir a su señor, pero lo único que siempre lamento fueron los sucesos que vinieron luego de aquel fatídico momento en que escucho esa maldita profecía. Lo intento, en verdad intento remediar todo, vendió su vida a cambio de intentar salvar la de ella, tarde se dio cuenta de que era en vano y al final quedó atrapado en esa maldita situación de la cual ya no tenía escapatoria.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios, ¿Cómo pudo perderse en esos ojos esmeraldas tan parecidos a los de ella? Desgraciado mocoso y su parecido con su madre, ¿Qué quería obtener de él? ¿Cómo supo de sus sentimientos por Lily? Según lo que sabía, Potter no debería saber nada sobre el mundo mágico, era imposible que ese pequeño supiera legeremancia y aun si supiera nadie podía introducirse en su mente; con estos pensamientos en mente se dirigió a sus aposentos, necesitaba calmarse, agradeció que esa fuera su última clase de ese día. El Whiskey de fuego quemo su garganta y un suave ardor se extendió por sus entrañas, reconfortando su cuerpo, tomo asiento en el cómodo sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea y allí permaneció hasta la hora de la cena.

 **O** **O**

 **Nota: Estoy en busca de un Beta reader, si hay alguien interesado avíseme.**

 **Un agradecimiento muy especial a: Rebe Marauder, Mar91, Mra. De Horan, Tast Cullen, TsubasaClowLi, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, por sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que siguen la historia!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia: este es una historia yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta este género les invito a dejar la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

 **Nota: de aquí y mientras dure el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts para hablar de la piedra filosofal tomare diversas referencias de la serie fullmetal alchemist**

 **O** **O**

 **Capítulo 11**

-Vivoritaaaa…- se escuchó gritar cuando Harry entro al gran salón, Fred y George lo recibieron pasando una mano sobre sus hombros quedando cada uno a su lado, después de pasar esos días castigados parecía que fueron años desde que pudieron estar más de quince minutos en el gran salón.

-¡Fred, George!- los recibió con alegría abrazándolos a ambos por la cintura.

-Vez Gred, aún nos recuerda.

-Sí Feorge, me preocupe tanto de que nos olvidara- dijo dramáticamente el pelirrojo limpiándose una lagrima falsa.

-Encuentro difícil olvidaros, ustedes sois mis nobles caballeros rojos de resplandeciente armadura, nunca perdería u abandonaría lo que es mío- dijo de manera bohemia.

-Oh, viborita de nuestro corazón…

-Ha sido difícil nuestra separación…- cada uno tomo una de sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero una terrorífica Leona, impedía veniros ante usted…

-Pero superamos la prueba, como una muestra de nuestro…

-Cariño por voz- terminaron al unísono dándole cada uno un beso el torso de sus manos.

Harry no pudo evitarlo y soltó una pequeña risa, estaba muy feliz, al fin sus pelirrojos volvían a él, no había nada mejor que encontrar aquello que se encontraba perdido.

-Mis gatitos- dijo siguiendo el teatro- no saben cuánto alegra mi corazón sus dulces palabras, efectivamente la prueba fue dura, pero me complazco en su victoria…

Los tres se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a reír, sin prestar atención a los murmullos de los sorprendidos alumnos del lugar, arriba los profesores tenían reacciones distintas, a Snape no le agradaba para nada esa unión, podía sentir su tranquilidad y los puntos de la casa de Slytherin salir volando. Minerva estaba ofendida, ella no era una terrorífica leona… solo era estricta, el que los gemelos se relacionaran con Potter no era para nada bueno, ese niño era una amenaza para todos, pero Albus no le creía, eso era lo más frustrante, McGonagall se propuso firmemente el alejar a sus queridos y bondadosos Gryffindors de ese pequeño monstruo.

El director solo sonreía bonachón y los demás veían curiosos el teatro montado por los tres menores. Por otro lado uno de ellos veía todo con la furia brillando detrás de sus ojos y con una voz en su cabeza que pedía a gritos la sangre de esos despreciables Weasley que osaban tocar al ojiesmeralda.

-¿Sería tan amable…

-De comer con nosotros?- preguntaron galantes los gemelos, apuntando a la mesa de los leones.

-Claro, ¡Hermione!- se dirigió a la mesa de las águilas- Ven a comer con nosotros.

La de cabello alborotado supo de inmediato que esa no era una sugerencia, se encogió de hombros, que más daba no había ninguna regla en contra de eso. La niña se levantó y ambos fueron guiados por los gemelos a la mesa de Gryffindor, al principio se armó una pequeña riña debido que vario de los leones se oponían a dejar a una serpiente sentarse en su mesa.

-Fred, George ¿Qué mierda creen que están haciendo invitando a un vil gusano a sentarse en nuestra mesa?- increpo un joven castaño de ojos azules que parecía ser de ultimo año parándose amenazadoramente delante de los cuatro.

Harry lo miro con aburrimiento, no deseaba que un merecido desayuno con todas sus queridas mascotas –Snape no estaría en la misma mesa, pero si en el mismo lugar, eso contaba como "comer todos juntos"- se convirtiera en ese espectáculo, miro la mesa, la mayoría de las caras eran hostiles emanando rechazo a su presencia. Casi en la esquina de la mesa diviso a un niño rellenito, este solo observaba la escena aterrado, lanzando una mirada preocupadas a la de alborotado cabello, al parecer tenia cierto interés por ella… quizás ¿fueran amigos? En verdad no conocía las amistades de ninguna de sus pertenencias y eso era algo preocupante ¿y si alguno de esos "amigos" era una mala influencia para sus pobres e inocentes adquisiciones?

Con la firme idea de conocer a las posibles "malas influencias" el pelinegro con puntas rojas se fijó mejor en el regordete Gryffindor, debía admitir que era adorable, aunque por lo que se podía ver muy inseguro, los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a una sombra que conocía muy bien la cual se encontraba detrás del nervioso joven.

Por su parte todos esperaban la respuesta de los gemelos, los cuales intercambiaron una mirada.

-Que ofensa…-comenzó George colocando su mano en el pecho con una mueca ofensiva.

-Nosotros seriamos incapaces de invitar a un vil gusano a sentarse en nuestra mesa…

-Aunque como lamentablemente perteneces a la casa de Gryffindor no tenemos más opción…

-¿Quieres sentarte y meterte en tus propios asuntos?- termino diciendo Fred mirándolo de forma burlona a primera vista, pero detrás de esa sonrisa no había nada de sana diversión y el de ojos azules lo sabía.

Los gemelos tenían una reputación de bromistas despreocupados bien conocida por todos, pero hasta los Slytherin sabían que no debían meterse con ellos, era un secreto a voz populi que solo circulaba entre los alumnos, del cual los profesores sospechaban, aun así nunca obtenían más pruebas de las que los gemelos dejaban ver.

El castaño trago fuerte, estaba por contestar algo, cualquier cosa, no quería molestar a los gemelos, pero tampoco deseaba que esa venenosa serpiente se sentara en su mesa. La tención podía sentirse, Hermione casi era capaz de ver como el de ojos azules trataba de salir de ese anquilosamiento cerebral, en verdad no quería ser parte de eso, solo estaba allí por petición del de ojos esmeralda, miro a la causa del disgusto de los leones y este solo observaba de manera curiosa a Neville.

Phelps se adelantó, pasando al lado del mayor como si este no existiera, sentándose al lado del nervioso joven, siendo seguido segundos después por la Ravenclaw y los dos Weasley, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- saludo al regordete Gryffindor, le interesaba un poco, a lo mejor y podía llegar a formar parte de su colección, solo si este lo deseaba, tendría el beneficio de la elección, después de todo solo era un conejo asustadizo, habían muchas posibilidades de que lo rechazara al igual que lo hizo McGonagall.

Neville miro algo nervioso al niño que lo saludaba, tan hermoso como una veela, pero a diferencia de esta que tenía el don de atraer a las personas –principalmente los hombres- a su alrededor se sentía una extraña aura, que te incitaba a no acercarte demasiado a él, anteriormente le pareció aterrador, aun así, en ese momento no le parecía una amenaza para su vida, por el contrario le hizo sentir seguro, además la presencia de Hermione a su lado lo confortaba.

-H-hola, es-estoy bien… gracias- respondió tímidamente.

-¿Gracias?, ¿porque?

-No te agradecí por e-encontrar a Trevor.

Esas palabras hicieron recordar a Harry de lo sucedido en el expreso de Hogwarts, en ese momento lo había regañado por perder a su mascota de tal manera, bueno eso era algo que ya no importaba. Al parecer el nervioso niño no sentía rechazo hacia él y eso le alegraba, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía extraño, dejando de lado a sus padres, desde que tenía consciencia nunca fue aceptado por alguien que tuviera unos ojos tan… inocentes.

-No fue nada- sonrió.

Luego de eso el desayuno pasó calmadamente gracias a la intervención del director que decidió realizar un breve discurso motivacional sobre la unión de las casas, dejando así a los Gryffindor frustrados por no poder parar al de verde y plata de donde se encontraba sentado.

Las clases comenzaron después de que todos hubieran comido, ese día tenían su primera lección de vuelo, en el patio se encontraban en una perfecta división de columnas paralelas Gryffindor y Slytherin, Harry no entendía por qué colocaron juntas en la mayoría de las materias a estas casas cuando era obvia la riña entre ellas. La profesora era seria y profesional e iba de un lado a otro corrigiendo los movimientos, posturas, dando instrucciones para que todos fueran capases de montar una escoba, a los de crianza mágica le resulto más fácil el manejar el instrumento marcando la diferencia entre ellos y los hijos de muggle, para el ojiesmeralda fue realmente fantástica la experiencia de aprender a volar con la escoba, era tan liberador, siendo solo él y ese hermoso cielo azul.

Desde una de las torres del imponente castillo un hombre observaba con calculadores ojos la lección de vuelo de los primeros años, su mirada estaba prendada principalmente del cabellos negros con punta roja, debía admitir que no era lo que había esperado del aclamado Harry Potter, ese niño no solo negaba su origen mágico sino que era difícil de descifrar, no podía decidir si sería beneficioso para sus planes o por el contrario era una amenaza para él, una sonrisa retorcida curvo sus labios.

-Veamos que harás Potter- dijo, sacando su varita apunto a uno de los que apenas y podían despegar los pies del suelo- "Patético"- pensó lanzando un hechizo en su dirección.

-Señor Potter, baje inmediatamente- grito la instructora de vuelo mientras veía al joven recorrer el cielo olvidando sus instrucciones de no volar a más de tres metros del suelo.

Harry no hizo caso a sus palabras después de todo él no era Potter, dejándose llevar por la sensación subió hasta que todos parecieron meras hormigas a su vista, allí se detuvo y los observo a todos, al parecer la mayoría deseaba seguir su ejemplo, pero ninguno lo hacía, por su parte muchos de los que no lograban hacer volar a su escoba lo veían con envidia o anhelo. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Neville y la sombra tras él que cada vez era más tangible, adquiriendo una forma humanoide, oh si, la típica calavera cubierta por una capucha, un mensajero de la muerte.

La profesora al igual que los alumnos estaban tan pendiente de Harry que ninguno se percató del extraño comportamiento de una de las escoba, esta comenzó a elevarse gradualmente haciendo que su "jinete" entrara en pánico, prácticamente se abrazó al instrumento cerrando sus ojos deseando que todo fuera una simple pesadilla.

La escoba subió hasta sobrepasar la altura en la que se encontraba el ojiesmeralda, Harry miraba entretenido la escena, una que a su parecer era tan natural como respirar, la sombra de la muerte emisaria de Catrina se encargaría de salvar a su "protegido" o de crear un la oportunidad perfecta para su pronta extinción, era como jugar a la ruleta rusa, solo faltaba que se pusiera a hacer apuestas, de seguro y se haría millonario. Neville solo se concentró en permanecer sobre la escoba, sentía como la escoba seguía subiendo pero él no se atrevía a abrir los ojos para constatar que tan alto se encontraba, todo iba bien hasta que la escoba se detuvo y al segundo siguiente comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro haciéndolo correrse aun en contra de su voluntad desde la parte de atrás del endemoniado objeto hacia adelante hasta el punto de casi caer hacia la eminente muerte.

Todos voltearon a ver al desafortunado Gryffindor al escuchar el aterrado grito, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, mirando el precipicio frente a sus ojos, el desayuno subió por su garganta quedando retenido en su boca a punto de soltarlo, otro movimiento lo hizo tragar nuevamente, dejado un amargo sabor atravesando su esófago en su camino de vuelta al estómago, Longbottom perdió la fuerza de su cuerpo, podía sentir como este cedía ante la gravedad que lo seducía intentando hacerlo volver a la tierra, con su mente embotada miro a su alrededor buscando alguna salvación, los ojos del condenado se posaron en aquella persona más cercana a su posición, Harry, este lo miraba entretenido con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, como si esperara ver el resultado de toda esa situación, no había la preocupación, pánico o incomoda curiosidad que se apreciaba entre sus compañeros y profesora.

Sintió como su conciencia se perdía y la oscuridad invadía su mente, no quería morir, no quería morir, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, aferrándose a una leve esperanza de que a pesar de lo que parecía ese niño que se sentó a su lado en el desayuno no era tan indiferente a su posible muerte, Neville lo miro con ojos llorosos, algo desenfocados.

-Phelps…-trago el nudo en su garganta- ¡ayúdame!- suplico en un jadeo que dudaba su posible salvador oyera, antes de perder la conciencia, siendo arrastrado al fin por la gravedad.

 **O** **O**

 **Un agradecimiento muy especial a: Rebe Marauder, Mar91, Mra. De Horan, Tast Cullen, TsubasaClowLi, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, por sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que siguen la historia!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia: este es una historia yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta este género les invito a dejar la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

 **Nota: de aquí y mientras dure el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts para hablar de la piedra filosofal tomare diversas referencias de la serie fullmetal alchemist**

 **O** **O**

 **Capítulo 12**

Harry se encontraba mirando al niño regordete que reposaba en una de las tantas camillas de la enfermería, cubierto por una delgada sábana blanca que no parecía muy abrigadora, el inconsciente era del tipo de personas a las que él no prestaba mucha atención, ya que estos tendían a apartarse de su presencia, pero al parecer ese conejo asustadizo era diferente y se había ganado un lugar dentro de su colección, al final lo salvo ¿Quién podría resistirse a la dulcemente aterrorizada petición de Neville? En ese momento observaba mejor lo lindo, dulce e inocencia que lucía su nueva adquisición mientras dormía.

Con su dedo toco suavemente la mejilla del durmiente y este se hundió en una suave superficie, como una gelatina, pero no era pegajoso, la emoción subió por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a pellizcar, apretar y acariciar la regordeta cara hasta que un pequeño quejido salió de su boca y sus cejas se fruncieron.

-Deténgase señor Potter- amonesto la enfermera.

El menor quedo a medio camino de volver a apretar las redondas mejillas y miro ceñudo a la mujer.

-Soy Phelps…

-Bueno señor Phelps, si sigue así tendré que pedirle que se retire, el señor Longbottom necesita descansar- dijo la mujer colocando algunos frascos en la mesita al lado de la cama, aunque en sus labios había una suave sonrisa.

-Bien, es algo difícil, pero me contendré…- dijo con aceptación, después de todo la enfermera había sido amable con él y no de una manera hipócrita. No quería alejarse de Neville, él ya era de su colección, así que era su deber como dueño velar por él, siguiendo de mala gana las instrucciones.

Pocos minutos después entro apresuradamente Hermione, en su cara se veía la preocupación, rápidamente ubico la camilla donde se encontraba su amigo y se acercó allí sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Harry al lado de este mirándolo con ¿cariño?... sus ojos se ampliaron y un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios alertando al ojiesmeralda de su presencia.

-Hola Hermione, si vienes por él, se encuentra bien solo esta desmayado, parece que fue una experiencia traumática para el pobre.

-Me imagino que sí, me dijeron que se calló de su escoba- dijo mirando con compasión a su amigo.

Por un momento los ojos del joven mostraron insana diversión- sí, fue algo interesante de ver.

-¿Interesante?, espantoso querrás decir…- lo miro- ¿Él será uno más de tus pertenencias?- pregunto, resignación impregnando su voz.

-Sip, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Ella tomo aire y lentamente lo dejo salir.

-Tuve un leve presentimiento- puntualizo con algo de ironía en su voz -normalmente eres indiferente a las personas a tu alrededor ya sea que te agraden o no, pero cuando decides que alguien es, tu propiedad, los miras con un cariño casi paternal- explico luego de ver cierta confusión en sus ojos.

-¿Es así?... Bueno eso se debe a que para mí, mis cosas son algo invaluable, la perfección, aunque eres la primera en notar mi cambio con respecto a cualquiera y lo que considero mío, me encanta tu perspicacia mí querida Atenea.

La niña no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario, en verdad resultaba incomodo e incomprensible como el mago decía lo primero que le venía a la mente sin pensar en las consecuencias, lo mal que pudiera sonar o lo mucho que podría malinterpretarse.

Luego de los acontecimientos de la mañana la tarde fue tranquila, Harry se pasó el resto de su tiempo libre en la enfermería solo saliendo para tomar sus respectivos alimentos. Ya para la noche un sonrojado e incómodo Neville fue liberado de la enfermería, a su lado un sonriente Slytherin acompañado por dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw celebraba su recuperación dándole la noticia de que desde ese momento era una de sus pertenencia mientras los gemelos lanzaban chispas vitoreando a la serpiente, la única niña veía todo con pena ajena, Harry que se creía un "Dios" y los pelirrojos que le seguían el juego.

Todos acompañaron al pequeño león al gran salón, durante este camino Hermione quedo un poco rezagada junto a Neville mientras los otros seguían festejando la nueva mascota del de cabellos negros con puntas rojas.

-Mione, ¿qué significa eso de "pertenecer a él"?

Hermione lo miro por un segundo considerando la pregunta y en verdad no estaba segura de eso, sí, sabía que para el mago eran algo importante, preciado, pero no sabía porque estaba nominando personas como su pertenencia, no entendía si solo imponía su deseo de amistad o había otro fin al nombrar a alguien suyo… bueno esa fue la principal razón que la llevo a aceptar la petición del ojiesmeralda.

-No lo sé- dijo sincera, Neville la miro sorprendido era la primera vez que ella no tenía una respuesta- solo sé que él nos mira como algo invaluable, la perfección- cito lo que le dijera unas cuantas horas antes.

-T-tu ¿Por qué le sigues? ¿Solo aceptaste sus palabras?- pregunto apresurado mirando algo nervioso a los tres que bajaron el ritmo de su caminata, como dándoles oportunidad de alcanzarlos al darse cuenta de lo atrasados que estaban.

-Umm, al principio me sorprendí, pero nuestra relación está lentamente mutando de una mera conveniencia a algo parecido a la amistad.

-¿mera conveniencia?

-sí, el me prometió conocimiento a cambio de que acepte ser su "mascota"…

-A nosotros nos prometió…

-Libertad.

Argumentaron los gemelos asustando a un desprevenido Neville que no se dio cuenta de su cercanía, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del que aclamaban como El niño que vivió, preguntándose si estaría molesto por que él andaba de chismoso preguntando cosas a Mione, más este solo le dio una sonrisa.

-Neville a ti te ofrezco protección- dijo este extendiéndole una mano como aquel que desea formar un contrato, con los gemelos a su lado izquierdo luciendo una sonrisa ansiosa y Hermione en su lado derecho luciendo como uno de esos abogados mágicos que a veces visitaban su casa, los cuatro posando sus miradas en él.

El pequeño Gryffindor lo miro entre sorprendido y aterrado, la presión recorriendo su cuerpo y exprimiendo su mente, miro a Hermione la única que podía considerar su amiga, esta no lo animo ni lo previno dejando así la decisión en sus manos. Neville trago el pesado nudo que se formo es su garganta y su temblorosa mano estrecho la que le extendían, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, en su mente solo aceptando el hecho de que el Slytherin era su salvador, su héroe ya sea por interés o no, además Harry no era aterrador ni una mala persona, por lo menos con él.

O~O

Todo el lugar se encontraba en silencio, los Slytherin esperaban conteniendo la euforia que sentían, ya que no era propio que un miembro de su casa fuera mostrando sus intenciones fácilmente. Se encontraban reunidos en la sala común, los de primer año en la parte de atrás con una vista privilegiada del lugar esperando la llegada del personaje principal de aquel espectáculo que planeaban hacer los mayores.

Draco miraba calculador como ambos prefectos junto a los demás miembros de la casa de la serpiente dispusieron todos los muebles y cojines del lugar, de tal forma que parecía un juzgado, en el centro como juez el actual príncipe de las serpientes, Marcus Flint un chico alto, relativamente musculoso el cual tenía ojos grises, y pelo negro. A ambos lados de Flint se encontraban los prefectos respaldándolo, los demás miembros estaban acomodados en los laterales dejando el centro despejado, cerca de la puerta de entrada se habían dos miembros que hacían guardia esperando la llegada del acusado.

Harry Potter como todos se empeñaban en llamarlo, entro al lugar quedando rodeado por su compañeros, a su espalda los dos mayores cerraron el paso en caso de que intentara escapar, a la mayoría le salió una sonrisa predadora al ver a su presa donde la querían, todos excepto el prefecto, Steve Miracle, sus ojos marrones solo mostraba curiosidad, él solo esperaba ver qué sucedería, no sentía esa cruel emoción que parecían tener sus compañeros por enfrentarse al ojiesmeralda, por otro lado se encontraba Malfoy midiendo al niño que vivió, ¿en verdad era alguien merecedor de respeto? o solo un fanfarrón que era capaz de soportar una maldición como la que podía ver en ese collar, que Merlín lo libre no trataría de volver a tocar.

-Valla, valla, damas y caballeros-abrió sus brazos de un lado a otro con regocijo- el señor Potter se dignó a deleitarnos con su presencia- dijo con malicia, habiendo pronunciado el apellido con total intención de molestar al menor.

Harry alzo una ceja interrogante, miro a los lados y bostezando descaradamente se encamino hacia su habitación, pero el espacio entre los alumnos se cerró más, impidiéndole salir de aquel circulo.

-¿Crees que podrás escaparte?- pregunto con burla- Tu patético intento de mago…

-Mira- dijo interrumpiendo al mayor- YO soy Harry John Phelps Golski, no soy Potter, así que no veo motivo por el cual deban mantenerme aquí- termino mirándolo sin emoción aparente.

Marcus entrecerró los ojos con enojo, el muy maldito se había atrevido a interrumpirlo.

- **Silencio, Atabraquium-** dijo con varita en mano haciendo que las manos de Harry quedaran firmemente atadas a su espalda y sin poder emitir sonido alguno- **Descendo.**

El ojiesmeralda callo duramente contra el piso a los pies de Marcus, todos comenzaron a reír al verlo en el suelo como la basura que pensaban era.

-Así está mejor, ahora Potter- escupió el apellido venenosamente- la señorita Adamson leerá las acusaciones.

La prefecta hizo aparecer un pergamino y tomándolo comenzó a leer.

-Harry James Potter es usted acusado de ser una existencia mestiza que vino a manchar el buen nombre de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, con actos tales como: juntarse con una sangre sucia, traidores a la sangre e inútiles y patéticos gatitos, por andar dándosela de héroe salvando la vida de miserables que estarían mejor muertos y para finalizar el peor de las cargos, una de las vilezas más imperdonables para esta casa tan respetable, se le acusa de no haber muerto cuando debía- exclamo mirando al menor con cruel burla- eso es todo su señoría.

-Gracias señorita Adamson, bien ¿Qué tiene la corte para opinar? ¿Potter es considerado culpable o inocente de los cargos?

-¡Culpable!- se escuchó el grito unísono de toda la sala, para luego romper en burla hacia aquel que continuaba en el frio suelo sin moverse.

Flint hizo un movimiento de manos pidiendo silencio, todos obedecieron de inmediato, allí fue que se percataron de una sofocada risa que envió un escalofrió a lo largo de la columna vertebrar de los presentes, la temperatura comenzó a descender, el fuego de la chimenea se tornó negro iluminando de manera siniestra el lugar y como si hubieran lanzado un Petrificus Totalus los Slytherin se dieron cuenta de que no podían moverse, en el lugar se comenzó a extender una magia sofocante y aplastante que lleno de pánico a los presentes.

Harry se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa de manera elegante para luego lamer la gota de sangre que resbalaba de la comisura de sus labios, las miradas se posaron en él.

-Gracias por darme toda su atención- exclamo haciendo una leve reverencia- ahora, no me hubiera gustado llegar a esta situación, pero ustedes no me dejan de otra- una sonrisa retorcida se formó en sus rostro mientras los veía con regocijo, se acercó donde se encontraba el príncipe de la serpiente a medida que sus ojos se iluminaban de manera poco natural- Entonces- pronuncio el menor maliciosamente- ¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo?

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Damas y caballeros bienvenidos sean a su infierno- Tomo a Flint del cuello tirándolo del trono donde se encontraba, usurpando el lugar de este, obligándolo a permanecer de rodillas frente a él con la burla brillando en sus ojos- Veamos, veamos, creo que es momento de meter un poco de sentido común a su mente y luego daré castigo a los culpables de tal ofensa.

Haciendo aparecer un pergamino delante de él al igual que la prefecta minutos antes comenzó a "leer" el vació papel.

-Los alumnos de Slytherin desde ahora hasta el último día de su **vida** serán conscientes de que cada palabra que salga de mi es una orden que será cumplida inmediatamente, sus faltas equivaldrá a una humillación de mi parte y el momento que me traicionen será su inminente fin- termino, arrugo el papel entre sus manos y lo lanzo al fuego, causando que las sombras bailaran como bestias burlándose de ellos- ¿ven?, sencillo y entendible, claro está a menos que sean unos descerebrados -lo cual puedo dudar- no creo que les cueste mucho seguir estas simples sugerencias- proclamo rebosante de felicidad- Bien … es hora de comenzar los castigos- exclamo levantándose, camino lentamente alrededor de ellos, mirando a cada uno, como si estuviera decidiendo a quien darle castigo.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento con los de un fascinado e igualmente asustado Malfoy le dedico una sonrisa que estremeció al rubio, siguió con su inspección hasta volver al centro y saltando cual niño anuncio.

-Se les ha encontrado a todos ¡CULPABLES!- exclamo comenzando a reír desquiciado- Los de primer año como castigo pasaran la noche siendo testigos de un… pequeño espectáculo y para los demás, ¡SHINIGAMI!- llamo.

Ante la mirada asombrada y horrorizada de los de verde y plata, del cuerpo de Harry comenzó a emerger una enorme serpiente que recto al suelo. El menor miro a la serpiente, en esta ocasión en vez de ser negra con ojos plateados que representaba a Mortem, se encontraba una de escamas verde botella con ojos amarillos verdosos que abrió su boca asemejando una predadora sonrisa.

- _Riri, ¿tienes algo divertido para mí?_ \- pregunto emocionada la serpiente mientras se enrollaba alrededor de él y Harry le acariciaba con cariño las verdes escamas- _Ya sabes, alguien que torturar, quiero escuchar los sublimes alaridos de dolor y sufrimientos de aquellos que te molesten_ \- ronroneó.

- _Por eso te llame-_ dijo sonriéndole – _estos pequeños mocosos necesitan un escarmiento y quiero que tú te encargues de eso._

 _-Umn son muchos…_

 _-Sip, los que están allá-_ apunto a los de primer año- _solo son espectadores y con respecto a los otros no los traumatices demasiado, el método a utilizar-_ lo miro por un momento y sonrió- _Sorpréndeme_ \- exclamo guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno mis queridos amigos, espero disfruten de su castigo- hizo una leve reverencia de despedida- los veo en la mañana- aseguro marchándose del lugar dejando a todos los presentes a merced del torturador del infierno, Shinigami.

 **O** **O**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que siguen la historia!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia: este es una historia yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta este género les invito a dejar la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

 **Nota: de aquí y mientras dure el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts para hablar de la piedra filosofal tomare diversas referencias de la serie fullmetal alchemist**

O-O

 **Capitulo 13**

Harry miraba aburrido al anciano frente a él, era alguien poderoso, el ojiverde podía sentir como su magia llenaba la habitación de una forma horrible, solamente buscaba controlar, opacando así la magia de los dos que estaban a su lado. En ese tipo de situaciones la magia debería dejarse calmada resaltando de forma sutil a la de los demás, haciéndoles ver que tus aliados eran fuertes, pero que tú tenias el poder para hacerlos poderosos, eso intimidaba a los demás de manera más eficaz que el solo abrumarlos con tu poder.

-Harry, ¿podrías decirnos que paso con sus compañeros de clase?- pregunto directamente el mayor algo serio.

-Lamento mi ignorancia, pero ¿podrías ser más especifico?

-No se haga el tonto señor Potter, hoy solo usted se presento en el desayuno y cuando fui a ver todos sus compañeros estaban indispuestos, aunque no tenían heridas aparentes, sufrían y algunos solo pedían la muerte- gruño el profesor de pociones viéndolo con ira.

El menor pensó con gracia que todos ellos estaban más que solo "indispuestos" estaban traumados, en verdad que Shinigami se había lucido en esa ocasión.

-Que malo eres Sev- exclamo haciendo un puchero, perdiendo toda la seriedad e indiferencia que mostrara minutos antes- Si querías hablar conmigo me hubieras llamado a tu oficina en vez de traerme a ver a este zorro disfrazado de oveja y a la gata gruñona- dijo apuntando al director y a la sud-directora.

-!Señor Potter!- grito indignada la mujer.

-¿Ve?, gata gruñona- indico ufano en la confirmación de sus palabras.

Contra todo pronostico al hombre la actitud de ojiverde le causo risa, pero lo disimulo muy bien detrás de un ceño fruncido.

-Además, ¿sabes Sev?, no me gusta que estés tan pendientes de otras personas que no sea yo, no me malinterpretes, puedes tener personas importantes para ti mientras no olvides que eres mío- dijo mirando acusador a Snape.

-No sea tan petulante señor Potter- escupió con desprecio el oscuro profesor- se lo diré una vez y si en su cabeza hay algo más que solo aire lo entenderá, Yo No Le Pertenezco A Nadie- deletreo palabra por palabra, mirando desafiante al menor, por un momento olvidando donde y con quien estaba.

Esa actitud desafiante del porcionista le encantaba, era un digno integrante de la casa de las serpientes.

-Eso puedo verlo- afirmo con saña, su mirada dirigiéndose hacía el antebrazo izquierdo del de ojos negros donde podía sentir una magia de naturaleza vinculante, era consciente que no la había puesto el viejo zorro y estaba seguro que el dueño de esa marca no era un simpatizante del nombrado héroe de la luz, miro con calma como el maestro en pociones movía su mano, como tratando de cubrir lo que ambos sabían se encontraba oculto por la manga de su túnica.

No podía evitar sentir algo de celos contra aquel que marcara a su pertenencia, pero eso era algo que arreglaría más adelante.

McGonagall lo contemplaba con enojo, el niño la estaba ignorando tanto a ella como al director, era un descarado, ¿como podía cambiar de actitud tan drásticamente de un momento a otro?, hablando con el jefe de la casa de Slytherin solo parecía un niño mimado y no aquel hombre de negocios que se había dirigido al director y a ella, el cual los miraba con el aburrimiento y fastidio de aquellos a quienes le presentaban un negocio que planea rechazar; sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa al entender lo que quiso insinuar el menor con su último comentario y le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Severus el cual se encontraba algo más pálido de lo que normalmente era, pero ese era el único signo que demostraba lo afectado que estaba, el anciano solo se acariciaba la barba pensativo su ceño algo fruncido, había tratado de usar Legeremancia en el ojiesmeralda, pero se encontró con impenetrables murallas y peligrosas trampas que casi lo hacen perderse a si mismo, era increíble que un niño de su edad tuviera tales protecciones en su mente, eso le molestaba.

-Harry, mi muchacho- comenzó hablando como un abuelo preocupado mirándolo por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

Al ojiesmeralda no le molestaba que lo llamaran por su nombre, era preferible a que le dijeran Potter, solo su Sev tenia permitido llamarlo así y era únicamente por ese marcado desprecio que mostraba por "Harry Potter", era algo retorcido, pero al rechazar tanto la existencia de ese individuo en su persona era gratificante saber que no era el único que despreciaba en quien lo querían convertir. Aun así escuchar su nombre seguido de ese "mi muchacho" le desagrado mucho.

-Entiendo que no sea de tu agrado estar aquí, pero necesitamos saber que sucedió con tus compañeros... ¿sabes algo de eso?

-Viejo zorro- dijo, escucho la protesta de la gata, pero la ignoro, el anciano solo lo miro poniendo una expresión que podía pasar por diversión si no se prestaba atención a la tención de sus hombros y lo rígido de su mandíbula- no sabría decirle que le paso a mis dichosos compañeros de casa, más bien la victima debería ser yo- dijo, vio como Snape alzaba una ceja de manera interrogante, el viejo acomodo sus lentes y McGonagall entrecerró los ojos sin creerle- verán, anoche cuando regrese a la sala común me estaban esperando para "darme una lección" por ser, según ellos, "poco Slytherin", volaron algunos hechizos y al final me refugie dentro de mi habitación, pero le puedo jurar por mi magia que cuando me marche de la sala común ellos estaban en perfecto estado- concluyo su relato, no había mentido, pero tampoco había dicho toda la verdad.

Tanto Snape como el director estaban algo contrariados, aun con toda sus experiencias en manipulación y verdades a medias no podían decir que el menor estaba mintiendo, pero ambos estaban seguros que algo tenia que ver con lo sucedido.

-¿Puedo preguntar una cosa?

-Adelante- concedió el mayor, Snape estaba en total silencio, solo algunos gestos indicaban que aun estaba pendiente de la conversación.

-¿Que fue lo que le paso a mis compañeros?- pregunto con una expresión satisfecha que confirmaba las sospechas de su audiencia.

-¿No lo sabes ya?- pregunto de irónica la única bruja del lugar.

-Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando, además cuando yo salí de la sala común lo único que vi raro fue que todos decidieran hacer una pijamada después de que yo me encerré en mi habitación.

-Señor Potter ¿sabe que esto puede significar su expulsión?- pregunto la sub-directora ya harta de todo ese juego.

Harry la miro como si estuviera procesando la idea de ser expulsado para luego sonreír de manera angelical.

-Bien, háganlo, yo no perderé absolutamente nada, pero ustedes tienen mucho que perder ¿no es verdad?- dijo enigmáticamente.

Supo que el viejo zorro y Sev lo habían entendido cuando el de baba blanca ya no lo miraba con una mascara de abuelo bonachón y el profesor de pociones se tenso en su lugar, la gata estaba tan perdida en su enojo que solo atino a preguntar- ¿A que se refiere?

-Pues vera, primero me estarían expulsando sin ninguna razón aparente ya que no tienen ninguna prueba de que yo haya lastimado a mis compañeros, lo cual no hice- aclaro- segundo, a pesar de que odie el titulo lo tengo y que deshonor seria para Hogwarts expulsar al celebre y querido niño que vivió- dramatizo un poco- y tercero pero no menos importante, me da completamente igual el estudiar o no en este lugar, total cualquier otra escuela me aceptaría.

El lugar quedo en completo silencio, McGonagall completamente frustrada por no poder rebatirle nada a ese pequeño demonio, Dumbledore dándose cuenta de que la situación con el menor era peor de lo que esperaba y este estaba fuera totalmente de su control, Snape por otro lado estaba dividido entre el odio y la admiración de una actuación tan Slytherin.

Al final, debido a que no podían acusarlo de nada, no tuvieron más alternativa que dejarlo ir, McGonagall por no quedarse con la ofensa e irrespeto hacia el director y su persona le impuso un castigo de dos semanas con Filch, esperaba que este lo pusiera a hacer los trabajos más desagradables, una vez el menor se marcho los tres adultos estuvieron sin moverse por unos momentos hasta que una estruendosa risa los saco de su mutismo, el sonido venia de uno de los antiguos directores, más precisamente de Phineas Nigellus Black el cual apuntaba a Albus mientras se aguantaba el estomago de tanto reír.

-Esta vez no será tan fácil ¿no Albus?...- fue el único comentario que pudo hacer entre risas antes de que el anciano lo silenciara con un hechizo.

Albus Dumbledore estaba enojado, aunque ninguno de los presente podía verlo ya que en su rostro estaba firmemente plantada una expresión de preocupación, en su mente solo maldecía al ojiesmeralda y se preguntaba como pudo haber salido todo tan mal, se suponía que el mocoso seria un héroe mártir dispuesto a morir por los demás, en cambio tenia a un joven confiado, autosuficiente y que rechazaba la idea de ser el niño que vivió, que rechazaba ser Harry Potter.

-Te lo dije Albus, ese niño es un pequeño demonio, estoy segura de que fue él- dijo McGonagall algo ufana por poder demostrarle al director que ella tenia razón y que ese… Slytherin no era bueno, el tono jactancioso con el que lo dijo hizo suspirar frustrado al anciano que hasta el momento había albergado una leve esperanza de poner a Potter bajo su mando.

-Tengo que decirlo Minerva, tenias razón- las palabras le supieron a hiel, mientras a la sub-directora le supieron a gloria- Severus, muchacho, que quería decir el joven Potter cuando especifico que tu le pertenecías- pregunto al silencioso hombre, por un lado no quería seguir el tema con la Gryffindor y por otro necesitaba saber si tendría que preocuparse por una posible traición por parte del porcionista.

-Nada de lo que deba preocuparse- respondió el hombre sin expresión o emoción alguna.

A veces a Albus le costaba saber descifrar al oscuro profesor, había sabido manipular muy bien su amor por Lily Evans para traerlo al lado de la luz, pero desde que ella murió lo único que quedo del muchacho que conoció fue la apariencia y el odio que sentía por los Merodeadores, por lo demás era una cascara llena de desprecio propio y de culpa que apenas y vivía, pero ese día extrañamente le había visto una pequeña chispa que no le convenía que existiera.

-Bien, no quisiera tener otro motivo para preocuparme- dijo con voz llena de cansancio y preocupación, pero Severus comprendió la advertencia detrás de esas palabras- ahora ¿Qué podemos hacer con los Slytherin?...-pregunto pasando al tema que los había llevado allí en primer lugar, los asustados y en apariencia traumados alumnos de la casa de Salazar.

Mientras en la oficina del director se discutía como proceder con los afectados, Harry se dirigía a las mazmorras, cuando entro a la sala común se encontró con la sorpresa de que todos sus compañeros seguían hay, algunos con la mirada fija en la nada, otros murmurando, sus ojos dirigiéndose constantemente de un lado a otro, habían unos cuantos esparcidos por los rincones y esquinas meciéndose de manera poco sana. Cuando todos lo vieron entrar detuvieron sus "actividades", mirándolo con ojos cargados de miedo y terror.

Los de primer año, que fueron los menos afectados, lo miraban con algo de respeto anteponiéndose al miedo.

El ojiesmeralda se dirigió al asiento que la noche anterior había servido de trono, acomodándose en este bajo la atenta mirada de los que habían tratado de ridiculizarlo.

- _Shinigami-_ Llamo y desde las sombras surgió la serpiente haciendo que todos temblaran y entraran en pánico, pero ninguno se atrevió a moverse más de unos centímetros de donde estaban. La criatura repto hasta apoyarse en los hombros del menor, este comenzó a acariciar las suaves escamas que cubrían su cuerpo.

- _Eso fue muy divertido Riri, sus gritos fueron música para mis oídos-_ siseo Shinigami, se escuchaba gozosa, su boca se abría asemejando una enorme y escalofriante sonrisa.

Jadeos y algún que otro grito ahogado se escucho al sisear la criatura, los recuerdo de sus pesadilla repitiéndose en la mente de los presentes alterándolos, la escena hacia ver al de cabello negro con puntas rojas un rey en medio del tártaro que parecían vivir todos a su alrededor.

- _Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado-_ consintió- _Gracias por tu ayuda._

 _-Siempre un placer Riri, me hace feliz que me llames-_ ronroneo melosamente- _Osiris es un aburrido y la versión menos egocéntrica de Mortem nunca me hace caso-_ se quejo como un niño, el ojiesmeralda podía jurar que si una serpiente pudiera cambiar de expresión en esos momentos la estuviera viendo hacer un puchero.

Después de hablar por unos momentos más con el sádico e infantil Shinigami, la escamosa criatura se introdujo en su cuerpo, dejándolo solo con una preocupada y traumada audiencia.

-Veo que les fue mejor de lo que esperaba, tristemente ya es hora de que el castigo concluya - exclamo levantándose, quería terminar rápido con ese insignificante problema debido al evento especial que habría dentro de poco, dejo salir algo de su magia, esta impregno la sala común concentrándose principalmente en la mente de sus compañeros haciendo que todas las pesadillas causadas por Shinigami se replegaran, quedando solamente como un recuerdo vago, pero latente de lo que habían sufrido.

Todo el estado de alerta y los signos de trauma fueron desapareciendo, aunque en sus mentes el castigo junto a la firme advertencia que el menor le diera antes de llevarlos al infierno quedo, una vez recuperados los Slytherin quedaron mirando al ojiesmeralda sin atreverse a decir o hacer algo. La magia de Hades aun bailaba a su alrededor, aunque a diferencia de la noche pasada los rodeaba de forma suave y calmada haciendo notar su presencia e invitándolos a danzar con ella, era como una serpiente que hipnotiza a su presa antes de comerla.

El poder que los había rodeado desapareció lentamente volviendo a su dueño, dejándolos con una leve sensación de desamparo. Steve Miracle, aquel que Harry sabía estuvo pendiente de sus movimientos, tomo aire y con una valentía poco conocida en las serpientes se adelanto a sus compañeros.

-De ahora en adelante ofrezco mi magia y sangre a ti, que tus deseos sean mis deseos y que mi entrega permita que tu poder crezca como el rio al juntarse con los mares- Pronuncio arrodillándose ante Hades.

Los demás lo miraron con sorpresa, ese era un juramento antiguo, prácticamente una condena a la esclavitud y que muy poco se usaba debido a lo peligroso que podía resultar para aquel que entregaba su magia y sangre a otro mago, ni siquiera los mortifagos hicieron un juramento tan atroz.

-De ahora en adelante ofrezco mi magia y sangre a ti- se escucho desde atrás, mas precisamente desde donde estaban los de primer año- que tus deseos sean mis deseos- a medida que pronunciaba el juramento se iba acercando hasta que todos pudieron ver que, quien hablaba esta vez era Draco Malfoy el que se suponía heredaría el titulo del rey se las serpientes una vez el actual rey se graduara- y que mi entrega permita que tu poder crezca como el rio al juntarse con los mares- finalizo llegando ante el ojiverde, tomando la misma posición que el de ojos marrones.

La tención en el lugar podía cortarse con un cuchillo, todos expectantes por ver la reacción del menor.

Harry los miró, la magia de ambos salía sumisa de sus cuerpos como esperando que la suya viniera a su encuentro. No esperaba que algo así sucediera, él solo los "curo" porque no quería ver a Sev preocupado por sus estudiantes o peor aun, que su pequeña lección terminara causándole problema al de ojos negros, pero eso era muy beneficioso para su persona, ellos serian los primeros magos en jurar su lealtad a él, además, el hurón que había llamado su atención se entrego a él sin necesidad de que le dijera algo como hizo con los otros, eso lo hacia mas interesante.

-Yo acepto su deseo de servirme, que la magia sea testigo de este juramento- comenzó extendiendo su mano, dejando que su magia se uniera a la ajena- que su sangre y magia siempre este disponible para mis deseos y que su poder sea mi poder- firmes cadenas de diferentes tamaños y colores salieron de la mano del ojiesmeralda rodeando a Malfoy y al prefecto, de entre todas estas la que mas destacaba era una de color negro que iba directo al pecho de ambos.

Los dos podían sentir como las cadenas abrazaban sus cuerpos de manera cálida y reconfortante, cuando la cadena negra se aferro en sus núcleos en vez de sentirse agotados o drenados de magia se sintieron revitalizados, poderosos. Ambos alzaron la vista hacia quien juraron lealtad y vieron sus ojos brillar en poder, pero lo que para el de ojos marrones era una escena gloriosa, para Draco era una vista escalofriantemente maravillosa, él podía ver como la magia del ojiesmeralda era suprimida por el collar de una forma que debía ser dolorosa, le parecía admirable que aun estuviera de pie y no sollozando de dolor, eso le demostraba el gran poder no solo mágico sino también mental que poseía el mago.

Mientras tanto los demás Slytherin miraban todo, algunos con expresiones horrorizadas ya que conocían lo suficiente a los magos involucrados, otros con incomodidad, pocos mantuvieron la compostura y no mostraron emoción alguna, principalmente los últimos años, pero en general a todos les parecía algo doloroso, ninguno aparto la mirada de ellos por respeto a sus acciones, en pocos minutos todo termino, las cadenas desaparecieron dentro de sus cuerpos indicando que el juramento se completo.

Draco se levanto, acercándose al ojiesmeralda y este se apoyo en él, Harry se encontraba realmente cansado, quiso utilizar algo de la magia de Hades para sellar el juramento, lo cual resulto en una pelea titánica contra la influencia del collar, lo había logrado, pero el esfuerzo fue grande. Un bostezo salió de sus labios, quería dormir, pero aun debía hacer los preparativos para el evento que se acercaba, se enderezo, respiro profundo y se volteo en dirección a la salida.

El prefecto y Malfoy siguiendo sus pasos, los demás abrieron el camino dejándolos pasar, ese día junto a la noche anterior fueron acontecimientos que en silencioso acuerdo los integrantes de Slytherin decidieron hacer como si nunca hubieran pasado, ninguno se atrevía a criticar lo hecho por sus dos compañeros ni a volver a meterse con el ojiesmeralda y estar al filo de su furia, poco a poco cada uno fue retomando las actividades comunes, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban al tanto del extraño padecer de los estudiantes de la casa de las serpientes y haciéndolos preguntarse ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?

O-O

Caminaba sigiloso entre las sombras, se supone que no debería estar allí pero era de vital importancia conseguir el elixir maldito, sus pasos lo llevaban a donde siempre iba a practicar el hechizo que su señor le diera para atraer a la majestuosa y escurridiza criatura dueña de este, pero cuando estuvo cerca del claro ubicado a los lindes de un arroyo escucho sonidos de voces junto a una suave música.

Se aproximo esta vez con un hechizo **desilusionar** , asomándose por entre algunos arbustos que daban más privacidad a aquel lugar, pudo apreciar lo que interrumpía su tiempo de practica y retrasaba sus planes.

Era una celebración, los arboles y algunos arbustos habían sido decorados con guirnaldas con flores de colores lila, rosa, blanco que caían como una carpa, alumbradas por hadas que daban luz y calidez a los presentes, una mesa llena de aperitivos se encontraba justo en lo que se consideraría la parte posterior del claro, frente a esta estaban desperdigados unos cuantos cojines de apariencia cómoda, la música que había escuchado se trataba de una piano, un arpa y un violín miniaturas que tocaban desde el punto donde se unían las guirnaldas sobre sus cabezas.

Lo que más le hubiera sorprendido de todo eso, serian los tres unicornios junto a los invitados de la fiesta, pero una furia indescriptible y voraz se apodero de él impidiéndole preocuparse por "pequeños detalles", sus ojos fijos en un hermoso ojiesmeralda con tentadores labios rosas, largo cabello que comenzaba como la noche y terminaban en fuego, su pequeña secreta obsesión.

Su deseo por Harry comenzó desde que sus ojos se cruzaron en una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el pequeño le había sonreído con malicia, sus ojos, había podido jurar, que vieron a través de él, desde ese día no pudo sacarlo de su mente, pero los celos que sentía hacia sus compañeros lo hacían perder su racionalidad, si no fuera por su señor ya hubiera dejado todo el acto del pobre, nervioso y tartamudo profesor, habría matado a todo aquel que osara acercársele y lo hubiera tomado solo para él, encerrándolo donde nadie que no fuera él pudiera verlo, tocarlo.

Un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza casi lo hizo gritar, su señor estaba molesto, respiro profundo felicitándose por no haberse expuesto ante los que invadían el claro, aun en contra de los deseos del que lo llevara en primer lugar al bosque prohibido, se quedo mirando un rato más al menor, alimentando su odio por la sangre sucia cada vez que su ojiesmeralda brindaba en su honor, por los demonios de Gryffindor que tantas bromas le gastaban por creerlo débil, cada vez que pasaban sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del ojiesmeralda y ahora le guardaba un lugar especial en su rencor y odio a los aparentemente nuevos seguidores de su pequeño, el desastroso Neville Longbottom, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y el prefecto de quinto de Slytherin.

Observo mientras cantaban la ñoña canción de cumpleaños, cuando picaron el pastel, como Harry invitaba a la sangre sucia a montar a uno de los unicornios, a los gemelos conversar con el pequeño Malfoy o al menos tratar de hacerlo, los vio comer los aperitivos que trajeron los elfos, escucho algunos pedazos de conversación, como bailaban cuando el ritmo de la música cambio y sobre todo aprecio como su ojiesmeralda disfrutaba, riendo como un niño que recibía un regalo, en su mirada un cariño y calidez que deseo fueran suyos, únicamente suyo.

Estuvo escondido durante un buen tiempo, no podía decir si fueron minutos u horas, pero vigilo hasta que la fiesta concluyo. Cuando salió de su escondite las hadas y unicornios ya se habían ido, la mesa de aperitivos fue llevada por los elfos y todo lo demás desapareció gracias a Harry, se quedo en medio del lugar la oscuridad lo abrasaba, en su mente la cantarina risa de su niño sonaba y aquellas esmeralda solo lo miraban a él.

Esa casi madrugada por fin consiguió realizar el hechizo que lo llevaría a conseguir una media vida maldita.

O-O

 **Nota: A todos mis lectores, les pido una disculpa y algo de paciencia, debido a que mi computadora se daño hace un tiempo y que ahora me encuentro en un lugar donde no hay internet no he podido actualizar regularmente, también me disculpo si el estilo de escritura llega a cambiar un poco ya que perdí todo lo que había realizado hasta ahora de esta historia así como mis referencias. TT^TT**

 **En el próximo capitulo responderé a aquellos que me hicieron preguntas! Besos a todos…**

 **¡Gracias a los que comentaron y a los que siguen la historia!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Advertencia: este es una historia yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta este género les invito a dejar la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling.**

 **Nota: de aquí y mientras dure el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts para hablar de la piedra filosofal tomaré diversas referencias de la serie fullmetal alchemist**

 **O-O**

 **Capitulo 14**

Mortem se deslizó sinuoso a través de las pilas de libros y pergaminos regados en la habitación de Harry, el menor se había concentrado en buscar información que lo ayudara a descubrir qué era lo que se encontraba escondido dentro del castillo, aunque él sabía que muchos de esos libros no tenían nada que ver con lo que al ojiesmeralda necesitaba, según el mocoso esos eran para "relajarse".

-Ahhhhh, que fastidio- se quejó Harry tirándose de espalda a la mullida cama, ya casi era Halloween y aún no lograba descubrir que era ese escalofriante, poderoso e inhumano objeto.

Por culpa de eso no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con sus queridas pertenencias, apenas y pudo verlos durante y después del partido de Quidditch, aunque la fiesta que le organizó a Hermione en el bosque prohibido fue un total éxito. Al principio Draco y Steve estaban un poco renuentes a tratar con los otros, pero luego de algunas palabras de convencimiento y unas miradas intencionadas se relajaron lo suficiente como para socializar civilizadamente permitiendo que el ambiente fluyera de forma agradable.

Se quedó contemplando, el montón de libros que invadía su cama y gran parte del piso, en ellos –aquellos que pudieron darle una pista sobre el objeto misterioso- solo había encontrado apartados que hablaban sobre objetos malditos utilizados para contener almas, su historia, anécdotas de su utilidad junto a una detallada forma de crearlos, las joyas parecían ser el elemento principal para esa clase de artilugios, pero la mayoría tenía un límite en la cantidad de almas que podía contener además de que la forma en que "extraían" el alma de las víctimas dictaba que obligatoriamente debía estar cerca o siendo portada por el o los futuros muertos.

Considerando esto, ninguno de ellos era la "cosa misteriosa" oculta en el tercer piso, por lo que pudo sentir en ese momento, esta se originó de las almas de miles de personas, apostaría que poco más de un país entero fue sacrificado a la hora de crearla. ¿Tal vez no estaba buscando el tópico correcto? Harry se enderezó y tomó el libro más cercano, el título rezaba Los mil y un ingredientes básicos de todo pocionista, según su marca libros ya estaba por la página quinientos treinta y seis de las mil quinientas que conformaban el pesado ejemplar.

-¿Otra vez vas a "relajarte"?- preguntó con algo de burla la serpiente al verlo abrir uno de los tantos libros de óseo que tenía a medio leer y que no tenían nada que ver con el objeto misterioso.

-Sip, creo que comenzaré a buscar una nueva perspectiva para cumplir con lo que me asignaste- contestó sin prestarle mucha atención a la provocación de Mortem, era consciente de lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo viéndolo rabiar cada vez que llegaba a un punto muerto.

-No creo que la respuesta te llegue desde un libro de pociones… -comenzó mientras tiraba al suelo un libro que estaba sobre su almohada, ya era hora de su siesta de belleza- pero siendo tú no me sorprendería que termines encontrando el dorado en un pedazo de carbón- concluyó irónico mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre su recogido cuerpo.

Harry soltó una pequeña risilla procurando no hacer mucho ruido –no quería una nueva "misión" por interrumpir el sueño de belleza de la vanidosa serpiente… por lo menos por ahora, una cosa a la vez- estaba seguro que, como puntualizó Mortem, muchos de los libros que estaba leyendo no lo ayudarían con la tarea encomendada, pero mejoraron su conocimiento sobre esa cultura de la que ahora estaba formando parte así que no eran una total pérdida de tiempo. Además que toda esa faena de buscar que era el objeto, era culpa de su propia terquedad, Mortem en ningún momento le prohibió ir a buscar lo que sea que estuviera escondido en el castillo para analizarlo de primera mano –aunque debía admitir que le daba un poco de escalofrío el pensar tocar esa… cosa- pero le era más divertido enfrascarse en un verdadero reto, la frustración, rabia, esperanza, expectativa y muchas otras emociones se juntaban a lo largo del camino para al final de la cruzada obtener el santo grial o solo una decepcionante copa vieja, él en verdad se preguntaba cuál de las dos cosas obtendría.

OO

Ese día era la tan esperada fiesta de Halloween en el castillo, tanto así que muy pocos prestaban la suficiente atención a las clases, Hermione sacudió la cabeza negativamente al escuchar a Ronald Weasley cuchichear sobre lo increíble que sería el evento, lamentaba el hecho de que los Gryffindor no tuvieran reparo en mezclarse con alumnos de otras casas mientras esta no vistiera de verde y plata, así para su disgusto, debido a que para su desgracia pocos –por no decir ninguno- de sus compañeros le hablaba, el pelirrojo terminó sentándose a su lado después de casi llegar tarde al salón.

La clase comenzó, el profesor Filius Flitwick dio los parámetros para el encantamiento de levitación Wingardium Leviosa, todos tenían una pluma al frente que les serviría para la práctica del encantamiento, una vez el profesor terminó la explicación les dejo practicar. Como era de esperarse los primeros en lograrlo fueron los Ravenclaw mientras muchos de los leones movían la varita de un lado a otro una y otra vez tratando de levitar la pluma, Hermione se asustó cuando Weasley además de pronunciar mal el encantamiento comenzó a agitar la varita como si estuviera tratando de bajar la temperatura de un termómetro de mercurio, la varita pasó a escasos centímetros de su rostro cuando casi se le resbala de las manos.

-¡No! Espera, espera, espera- exigió deteniendo al idiota antes de que causara un accidente- le sacaras un ojo a alguien, además no se dice así es **LeviOsa no LeviosAA…** \- concluyó algo exasperada sin importarle que su actitud sabelotodo saliera… otra vez.

-Hazlo tú si te crees tan lista- la retó él pelirrojo mirándola con el ceño fruncido en claro enojo- Hazlo, ¿a que esperas?- la instó al verla mirarlo como si él fuera un idiota.

La Ravenclaw se enderezó miró con calma la pluma delante de ella y con un deje de arrogancia pronunció el encantamiento moviendo la varita tal como explicó el profesor, obviamente esta comenzó a flotar elevándose según sus deseos, una sonrisa satisfecha bailó en su rostro ante esto. Weasley por su lado por un momento pareció un búho de lo grande que abrió los ojos al ver como la pluma levitaba, segundos después su expresión se volvió agria y su rostro enrojeció de rabia al ver su sonrisa satisfecha que para él era tan arrogante como la que había visto más de una vez en el rostro de Malfoy, con movimientos bruscos tomó sus libros y se recostó sobre ellos con los brazos cruzados debajo de su barbilla, su mirada obstinadamente fija en la pared del lado contrario.

Al final la clase terminó con una explosión causada por uno de los Gryffindor al tratar de realizar el encantamiento, Hermione caminó detrás de sus compañeros cavilando lo que había sucedido durante la clase, no que le importara lo que pensara Weasley, pero era consciente que esa clase de actitud no la ayudaría a integrarse con los demás, soltó un desanimado suspiro al ver que ella era la única que andaba sola de ese grupo, Neville aún estaba en la enfermería por culpa de su última clase de pociones y Harry desde su cumpleaños apenas lo veía… aun se preguntaba en qué andaba el impredecible chico.

-Es **LeviOsa** no **LeviosAA** …- escuchó decir delante de ella y vio al pelirrojo imitándola de manera burlona, para su sorpresa en su grupo no solo había Gryffindors, sino también miembros de su propia casa y todos se reían- Es una pesadilla, en serio ahora sé porque no tiene amigos, me apiado de ustedes al tener que soportarla todo el tiempo- mencionó mirando con lástima a los de azul y bronce, el corazón se le apretó de dolor a la bruja al ver que todos asintieron.

En ese momento se sintió mal, los ojos le ardieron y para su disgusto las lágrimas querían escapar de ellos, apresuradamente rebasó al grupo chocando en el camino con uno de ellos, no escuchó lo que dijeron después, solo necesitaba estar sola.

OO

El gran salón estaba adornado magníficamente para la ocasión, el techo mostraba un cielo misterioso, las velas proyectaban su luz a través de las lámparas con forma de cabezas de calabazas creando sombras que bailaban por las paredes, murciélagos pasaban por sobre las cabezas de los invitados y las arañas hacían de algunos rincones su hogar.

Felizmente los fantasmas iban de un lado a otro charlando sobre lo especial de esa celebración, el de ojos esmeralda se encontraba entre ese mar de personas, no estaba allí por gusto, solo había ido a invitar a sus queridas almas a festejar el ritual de Samhain, donde su poder crecía y se renovaba. El día de los muertos un momento mágico en el velo entre el mundo de los muertos y de los vivos es tan fino que se puede traspasar, ese día la contraparte de Mortem libera a aquellas almas puras que aún recuerdan a sus seres queridos para que tengan una última despedida.

Era un evento hermoso que deseaba compartir con ellos, rápidamente encontró a los gemelos y a Neville que acababa de salir de la enfermería luego de que su cuerpo se llenara de dolorosas pústulas gracias a un incidente con una poción, Draco junto al prefecto fueron fáciles de hallar, pero no encontraba a Hermione, ¿Dónde estaba su Atenea? Harry se dirigió a donde se encontraba Severus en la mesa de los profesores, mientras los otros buscaban alrededor del salón.

-Sevi, ¿Has visto a Hermione?- preguntó a un malhumorado Snape sin prestar atención a los demás presente, este gruñó al escuchar el apelativo.

-¡No me llames así!

-Si, si, no te diré así Sevi, ¿y bien has visto a Hermione?

El hombre entrecerró los ojos dirigiendo una mirada asesina al más joven, que para su mayor rabia no parecía afectado por esta.

-Le aseguro señor Potter que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de su amiguita- soltó mordazmente ya acostumbrándose, solo un poco, a la molesta actitud del mocoso.

-Ohhh, bien… ¿Quieres celebrar Samhain con nosotros?- preguntó animado como si no viera o le importara muy poco la cara de pocos amigos que tenía su profesor.

-Fuera

-¿Estás seguro? Será divertido.

-He dicho F.u.e.r.a.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces.

Salió de hay antes de que el oscuro profesor lo hechizara, suspiró satisfecho, era tan divertido molestarlo. Nuevamente se reunieron todos a la entrada del gran salón y ninguno tenía noticias de la Ravenclaw, al final decidió preguntar por ella a los Ravenclaw, a lo mejor se había quedado en su sala común.

-Feliz Samhain- saludó a los de azul y bronce que si no mal recordaba eran la mayoría de primer año- ¿Saben dónde está Hermione?

-¿Granger?- preguntó uno con una mueca y tono que hizo que la ceja del ojiesmeralda se crispara en un leve disgusto.

-Nooo, Norris, ¿no la conocen? Es una excelente actriz- contestó irónico- ¿y se supone que ustedes son los inteligentes?

-Vete de aquí serpiente rastrera.

Harry se rió sin ganas.

-¿Ese es tu mejor insulto? Patético… - dijo ya serio e impaciente ante la clara indiferencia que sentían los cuervos por su querida Atenea, no deseaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo- Entiendan esto, su presencia no me es grata, pero los soporto por el bien de encontrar a Hermione, así que, ¿Dónde está?- cuestiono imprimiendo algo de poder en su voz.

A todos le recorrió un escalofrío y los que estaban a su alrededor retrocedieron unos pasos.

-N-no sabemos dónde está- respondió uno de ojos café.

-Efectivamente, después de que Weasley dijera unas cuantas verdades sobre ella salió corriendo a no sé donde- habló otro de serios ojos azules, con un poco más de brío que el anterior.

-Weasley, Weasley, Ronnie Weasley, ¿debo suponer?

-S-sí…- respondieron a coro algo asustados por la presión mágica que comenzó a ejercer el Slytherin después de escuchar las palabras del ojiazul.

Los profesores se levantaron preocupados al sentir la fuerte magia, los que esperaban al de cabello negro con puntas rojas no muy lejos de su posición se emocionaron ante la muestra de poder, excepto Neville que comenzó a temblar como una hoja preocupado de que se desatara una pelea.

-¿Y puedo saber cuáles exactamente son esas verda…

Antes de que terminara la pregunta o que los profesores llegaran a detener lo que parecía una posible pelea las puertas del gran salón se abrieron con brusquedad y por ellas pasó corriendo un pálido y en estado de pánico Quirinus Quirrell.

-¡¡¡TROLL!!!- gritó- ¡¡¡TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS!!!- llegó cerca de la mesa de profesores de donde varios de ellos ya descendían- Creí que debían saberlo- susurró antes de caer desmayado.

Los alumnos entraron en pánico y comenzaron a aglomerarse en la entrada intentando salir del lugar, en el proceso Harry fue empujado por el mar de gente y si no hubiera sido sostenido por los gemelos hubiera caído al piso.

-Que desastre…

-Causó nuestro…

-Querido hermanito…

Mencionaron con una divertida sonrisa viendo el ceño fruncido del menor mientras se estabilizaba.

-¡SILENCIO MOCOSOS DE MIERDA! – exclamo el ojiesmeralda con voz fuerte que se hizo oír por sobre el ruido de los espantados alumnos deteniéndose en el acto tanto a ellos como al director que se disponía a hacer lo mismo que él había hecho, calmarlos.

Una vez obtuvo su atención, paso entre los alumnos hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Draco, Steve, Fred, George, Neville, quédese aquí, es el lugar más seguro ya que los profesores están aquí… de algo debe servir su presencia, los demás si es que ya reflexionaron y se les fue la estupidez- dijo viendo principalmente a los Slytherin que evitaron su furiosa mirada- deberían hacer lo mismo.

-Señor Potter ¿A dónde cree que va? –pregunto McGonagall al ver sus claras intenciones de salir.

-A hacer lo que ustedes no han hecho- dijo con dureza- Voy a salvar a MI Atenea- finalizó saliendo del lugar.

Nada más salir se conectó con la magia del castillo para buscar a Hermione. La encontró en el baño de niñas del primer piso, no pudo evitar maldecir al percatarse de que el trol se dirigía justo en esa dirección, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde se encontraba la Ravenclaw, cuando llegó la encontró tirada en el suelo entre los escombros de lo que en su momento fueron los cubículos de los baños. El repugnante olor de la criatura llenó su nariz, miró la enorme estructura de casi tres metros que nuevamente alzaba el enorme garrote que llevaba entre manos al ver que la niña se arrastraba buscando un lugar seguro donde esconderse.

El ojiesmeralda se enfureció tanto que no se detuvo a contemplar lo que en otras circunstancias habría sido una criatura magnífica para él. Con todas sus fuerzas el trol lanzó su garrote, pero este se detuvo a mitad del camino como si algo invisible lo sostuviera, sin entender qué pasaba trató de volver a alzarlo, pero le fue imposible, segundos después el enorme y algo deformado cuerpo del invasor comenzó a elevarse del suelo, movió brazos y piernas tratando de librarse, estaba asustado por no estar en el estable suelo.

Hermione vio asombrada como después de elevarse la criatura comenzó a contorsionarse y sus extremidades comenzaron a encogerse, al poco tiempo el enorme trol quedó reducido a unos diez centímetros, no podía entender qué estaba pasando, cuando en su campo de visión apareció Harry como un caballero emanando poder y fuerza, este se colocó entre ella y la versión miniatura de su agresor.

Tomando un trozo de madera el mago lo transformó en una caja y en esta metió al trol, ya un poco más calmado vio a la criatura que aunque desorientada trataba de salir dando golpes inestables con su garrote a las paredes del cubo.

-Odio tener que hacerte esto…- le dijo a la criatura que al mirarlo soltó un lastimero sonido asustado- Pero Odio aun mas que lastimen algo que es MÍO- aclaro y sin consideración tapó la caja y con un simple movimiento de mano esta comenzó a agitarse como si fuera una maraca.

Dejando la magia funcionando se dirigió a donde se encontraba Hermione, quitó rápidamente los escombros y la puso en pie, le alzó los brazos, revisó sus piernas, el cabello, la cara, buscando alguna herida, al no encontrar nada suspiro tranquilo.

La chica lo dejó revisarla sin decir nada, aun estaba algo descolocada por lo que acababa de suceder, al verlo tranquilizarse y que su magia se calmara con él, quiso preguntar miles de cosas, pero de sus labios solo salió un lloroso…

-Gracias…

 **OO**

 **¡¡Agradesco a mi nueva Beta Nelly Albion Black por ayudarme con este capitulo!!**

 **Respuesta a comentarios…**

 **Rebe Marauder: Lo de las almas será explicado en un punto crucial de la historia y sí, las tres almas son de sus padres y tío.**

 **Ale74: sí, Harry regresara a ser Potter, pero aun falta mucho tiempo…**

 **nagisa pennywase: Lo de borrarle la marca a Sevi, lo hará, pero aun hay que esperar que este lo tolere un poco más, con respecto a Draco tiene el don de ver la magia de las personas mas que todo distinguir si es alguien poderoso o no, con respecto a la piedra, ya falta poco para entrar en materia con eso, un poco más de paciencia.**

 **A todos les agradezco sus comentarios, son los que me motivan a seguir con la historia y por último pido un poco de paciencia ya que como mencione antes ando sin computadora ni internet**.


End file.
